A New Leaf
by Cyendrea
Summary: What happenes when Kim Possible is stranded on a island with the two most dangerous criminals in the world? Rated M for language and content to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Leaf**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**

**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**What happens when Kim Possible gets stranded on an island with two of the most dangerous criminals in the world? Rated M for situations and Language.**

Shego is sitting on the counter filing her nails while Dr Drakken is working on his latest weapon for ruling the world. She's thinking about the last few jobs she pulled to get the components Dr. Drakken needed for his device.

"Hey, Dr D, don't you think it's a little weird that we haven't seen Kim Possible at _any_ of the thefts?"

"Stop worrying, Shego. Kim Possible knows she doesn't stand a chance against us!"

"Doesn't stand a chance against _me_, that's for sure."

"What was that, Shego?"

"Nothing, Dr D. What are you working on now?"

"I'm glad you asked, Shego. This is my teleportation ray. Punch in the coordinates here." Drakken types on the computer. "And the beam will teleport you anywhere on the planet."

"Ok, so how do you get back?"

"Simple, my dear Shego. With this." Drakken holds up a power glove. "With this I can send a signal to the machine to retrieve me once I'm done."

"A rewired Nintendo power glove? So now you will have a _faster_ way to steal other people's inventions?"

"I don't _steal_ other people's inventions! I _outsource_. Anyway, no, that is not my plan. I'm going to use the device to teleport into Fort Knox, steal the country's gold, _and_ destabilize the economy until they make me ruler!" Drakken grins as Shego rolls her eyes.

"So . . . _that's_ your new plan, Drakken? You get all that, Ron?"

"Every word, KP."

"Kim Possible! How did you find me?"

The nineteen year old Kim and nineteen year old Ron came walking into the main chamber, Kim wearing her battle suit redone to look like a Global Justice uniform, Ron still wearing his mission cloths.

"It wasn't hard, Drakken. We just placed a tracer on some of the components you stole."

"I _knew_ it was too simple to steal those components!" Shego hops off the counter, igniting her plasma. Looking over at Ron. "So the buffoon wasn't able to get into the club?"

"Oh, I'm just here for fun, Shego."

"Shego, Drakken, just surrender. There are guards outside waiting for you should you try and escape. Make this easy on yourselves."

"Now, Kimmie, you know the easy way is never fun." Shego rushes forward and engages Kim in their normal dance. After a few seconds, Shego realizes that Kim has learned some new moves. "Learned something new have we, Princess?"

Smiling while dodging a roundhouse. "Just a little hear and there, you also have gotten a little better Firefly." Kim drops into a capoeira ginga.

Dodging a sweeping kick. "Oh, Princess, giving _me_ a pet name now?" Shego starts her own ginga. Both women dance around trying to find an opening, when Kim tries to attack Shego counters and matches Kim's moves. When Shego tries to attack, Kim counters and matches _her_ moves. Shego changes to tiger style, and Kim counters with snake. The two go back and forth trying to get an advantage. Shego is able to grab Kim's arm and hip toss her.

"Agent Possible, bogie incoming, I repeat, bogie incoming," a guard says over Kim's ear piece. Picking herself up, Kim gets into a fighting stance. "Do you have visual on the bogie?"

"Yes, ma'am, it's..." The line goes dead before the guard can finish. Everyone hears loud explosion coming from outside.

"Ron, hurry up, we're getting an uninvited guest."

"What's wrong, Pumpkin? Your agents getting bored waiting for you?"

"You wish, Green Bean, no easy escape for you this time." Kim bounds towards Shego and they continue their dance.

Ron is over fighting, mostly slapping, trying to get Drakken away from the controls and find the self-destruct button.

"You're not going to find it this time, whatever your name is. I made sure not to put one in _this_ time."

"Aww, man. That's not right; _all_ your devices should come with a self-destruct device. Well, then, I will have to unplug it."

"Not this time, buffoon." Drakken and Ron start to wrestle away from the console. Ron wrestles Drakken to the ground, pinning him there.

"KP! I got him pinned, but there's no self-destruct this time."

"Don't you get tired of dragging him around, Kimmie?"

"You have no idea, Shego."

While Kim tries to subdue Shego, the doors to the lab start to open. A cloud of smoke billows in, and a blue light can be seen in the smoke. As the smoke starts to clear, standing there with electricity arcing over her body is Electronique. Wearing her black and blue electric suit, pair of black high heel boots, her gray hair is tied in a low pony tail with electricity flowing through it.

"Ah, Kim Possible, _and_ Shego. This must be my lucky day. I can deal with two thorns in my side at the same time," Electronique purrs as she walks in the room

"Oh, shit! Hey, uh, Kimmie? Truce? This electro-bitch is going to be a pain."

"Sure looks like she's not going to give us an option otherwise."

Both women dive out of the way as Electronique sends a bolt of lightning their way. Shego rolls up to her feet throwing two plasma balls at Electronique. A red field appears around her dissolving the plasma.

"Really, Shego. Did you _really_ think I wouldn't come prepared for your plasma?"

"Crap. Kimmie this will be harder then I thought."

"Then we just kick her ass."

"It won't be that easy Kim." She smirks as Kim runs up and delivers a rotating kick to Electronique. Just before Kim connects a field of energy envelops her blocking the kick, the field expands quickly sending Kim flying back.

"Like my kinetic shield Kim?" She lets out a crystalline laugh. "If you both surrender to me, I'll make your deaths painless."

"Yeah, like _that_ will ever happen, Nique."

Spotting the laser-looking weapon behind Ron and Drakken, Electronique smiles. "What's this Shego? Some new _laser_ weapon? Let's see what I can do to it." She raises her hand to fire a lightning bolt at the device. Shego fires another blast of plasma as Kim gets up and pulls out her hairdryer grappling hook, firing it at Eltronique's legs. Her shield comes up, dissolving Shegos plasma ball, Kim's hook wraps around her leg. As Kim pulls her, the lightning bolt goes off target, hitting the computer console.

Electronique hits the floor as Drakken yells out, "What did you _do_? You're going to overload the system!"

The teleporter comes to life, sending beam after beam around the lab. Ron lets go of Drakken, juming out of the way to avoid a beam, and Drakken rolls over and crawls behind a desk. The beam hits it and the desk vanishes, Drakken screams and runs for a different hiding spot.

The beams keep firing from the device as it starts to smoke. A beam is fired at Kim, and she jumps out of the way. Landing back down, she gets hit by the same be reflecting off the wall; in an instant she is gone.

"That's one down, one to-" Before Electronique can finish her sentence, a beam out of nowhere hits her, making _her_ disappear. Shego looks around, trying to avoid the beams and look for Drakken. Spotting him behind a wall sucking his thumb, she starts to run over to him. Before she can take ten steps Ron, glowing blue, appears in front of her.

"Where is Kim?"

"How the hell should I know, you idiot! What ever 'Nique did the only person that can find your precious Kim is that idiot over there sucking his thumb! Now, get out of my way!" Shego places her hand on Ron's shoulder to push him out of way, he resists her push, grabbing her hand he throws her to the side. Shego is surprised for a moment, then flips in mid-air, landing on her feet ready to fight - only to be hit by a beam and vanish from sight.

After firing the last blast, the devices explodes along with the computer console, sending shrapnel flying through the lab. Under the influence of the Mystical Monkey Powers, Ron is able to leap out of the way of the shrapnel. Once clear Ron lands and storms over to where Drakken is cowering. Picking up Drakken, Ron brings him to his face.

"Where is she?!" Ron yells in Drakken's face. Drakken, too scared to answer, just whimpers in his hands, whining for his mother. "Tell me where she is, or I swear I will make you wish you were there with her!"

"RON! Put him down!"

Ron turns to see Dr Director walk in with thirty guards spreading out in the lab. Ron carries Drakken over to Dr Director. "That device is some sort of teleporter according to him. Kim, Shego, and Electronique all got hit with a beam after Electronique fried the computer console over there. According to Shego before she got hit, Drakken is the only person that can bring Kim back." Handing Drakken to two of the guards, the glow around him begins to fade.

"You heard him, men. Gather every piece of equipment from that machine and computer! Take him back to headquarters, and when he's coherent get him started on repairing that thing!" The men jump getting to work, grabbing what they can. The two guards haul Drakken out of the lab in cuffs, taking him to the transport chopper.

"Thank you, Ron, we will take it from here. I will let you know when we get Kim back."

"But, please, let me-"

"You are not a member of Global Justice, Ron! We will bring Kim home. Now, go wait in the transport. We will drop you off at your home. I will let you know when we have something."

It doesn't take the guards long to grab what components they could; everything else was either fried or completely destroyed. Dr Director leaves some guards to go through the base and takes Dr Drakken back to headquarters. On the way, Dr Director drops Ron off at his house. Leaving the transport Ron walks into his house. Pulling out his communicator he dials up Wade.

Popping on screen, the young genius waves at Ron. "Hey, Ron, whats up? Were you two able to stop Drakken?"

"Yes and no. Wade, Dr Director has Drakken in custody, but Kim was hit with his teleportation beam and we have no clue as to where she is. Can you find her somehow?"

"Hold on, Ron, I should be able to track her Kimmunicater." Pressing a few button on his key board, watching his screen he starts to frown. "This can't be right. I can't find her Kimmunicater _anywhere_. Let me expand my search. This will take a while; I'll call you when I find something."

"Yeah, that's what Dr Director said. Thank you wade." Ron turns off the communicator, setting it down on his night stand. Ron removes his mission clothes, putting on a pair of pajama bottoms. Crawling into bed, Ron falls into a dreamless sleep.

After dropping Ron off, Dr Director makes one more stop - at the Possible household. Walking up and knocking on the door, a few seconds later, Mr. Dr Possible answers the door.

"Elizabeth, what do I owe the visit?"

"Good evening, James, may I come in?"

James steps aside letting her in. "Sure, come on in. Is everything okay?"

Betty walks in, turning around to look at James as he closes the door."Is Anne here?"

"I'm sorry, she got called in. Did something happen to Kim?"

"I'm sorry, James. She was caught in Dr Drakken's latest experiment. She's been teleported somewhere, and his machine has been destroyed. We have Drakken in custody and will make him rebuild his device and bring Kim home."

James sits in his chair holding his head as he begins to cry. "What are you not telling me, Elizabeth? Have you talked to Kim's friend Wade? He might be able to find her."

"Shego and Eletronique were teleported along with Kim. He's the next person I will talk to. Don't worry, James. Kim is strong, smart, and resourceful. She _will_ be safe, and we _will_ bring her home."

"If I can be of any assistance, let me know."

"If we need you, I _will_ let you know. Tell Anne I _am_ sorry."

James nods as Betty pats him on the shoulder before she leaves. Walking out, she pulls out her phone calling up Wade.

Wade picks up the phone. "Hello, Dr Director, been expecting your call. Ron already filled me in on what happened. I'm looking for Kim right now, and before you ask, no, I haven't found her. All I know is she's not in the country. I'm looking world-wide but this _will_ take some time."

"Well, then, that's taken care of. I normally wouldn't ask this of a minor, but we could use your help to try and rebuild Drakken's teleportation ray and control console."

"Of course, I will help you, but first I'm going to search for her Kimmunicater. Anything you can tell me that Ron left out?"

"Did he tell you that Shego and Eltronique were teleported as well?"

"No, he failed to mention that fact. Can Kim handle them both?"

"I hope she won't have to fight them. Both Shego and Eltronique are smart. Wherever they are, let's hope it's someplace they can get out of; if not, let's hope they can hold off fighting long enough to get rescued."

"Let's hope so, Director. I _do_ have a favor to ask you, though."

"Go ahead, Mr Load."

"Can I use Global Justice satellite network to find Kim?"

"If I said 'no' would that stop you?"

"No."

"Well then, yes, you can use our satellite network to find Kim. But you owe me, Mr Load."

"Just put it on my bill, Director."

Kim wakes up in a dark forest, the only light to be had is moon light. The sky is crystal clear, no cloud in the sky. Looking around, she sees she is alone, and the sounds of the ocean can be heard off in the distance. Pulling out a flashlight from her leg pocket, Kim heads in the direction of the ocean. It doesn't take her long to reach the beach. .Pulling out her Kimmunicater, she tries to call Wade. Getting static on the screen, Kim frowns, putting the device away she pulls out her GJ com; trying to call for help only gets her more static. Putting the com away, Kim tries looking for a star constellation she can recognize.

Kim hears someone walking in the forest, so she turns off her flashlight and lays in the sand, watching the forest. Walking out of the forest, Electronique looks around.

"Great, just fucking great. I'm stuck on a deserted island, and not one piece of equipment near here. What else can go wrong?"

As if on cue, Shego comes walking out of the forest just thirty feet away. They both make eye contact; Shego ignites her plasma, and electricity starts to arc around Electronique's hands. Shego throws a plasma ball towards Electronique, the light from the ball shows Kim briefly, getting Shego's attention. Electronique tries to activate her anti-plasma field only to have the device to start sparking. Quickly ducking, she narrowly avoids the ball of plasma.

Standing up, Electronique fires off a blast of electricity at Shego. She dives out of the way, letting the blast go past her. The blast hits a tree causing it to catch fire. Kim gets up and runs over to the tree, grabbing a hand full of sand she starts to throw it on the fire trying to put it out. Turning, looking at Shego, Kim yells out, "Shego give me a hand please, we need to stop this fire!"

"Oh look, the do-gooder is playing firewoman. This island will be a perfect tomb for you both."

"Damn it, Electronique! Do you have any clue as to where we are? 'Cause I sure don't! I have no signal for my comms so I can't call for help. Do _you_ have a way to get off this island? How about _you_, Shego?"

"Why should I care if you get rescued or not?"

"Because if I get rescued, you get off this island - unless you _want_ this to be the last place you see, after you take your revenge on us. Course, how long do you think you will last here? Can you survive all on your own?" Kim finally gets the fire put out, standing up and glaring over at Eltronique.

"I don't know about you, 'Nique, but I know I can only survive here for a short time. Why don't we find away to get off this island first, _then_ we can get back to killing each other."

"Why should I trust either of you?"

"Simple. I have survival training for situations like this, and I give you my word that I will not attack you for the duration of our stay here. You help me and I will help you, simple as that."

"And what if Global Justice gets here and tries to take us into custody, Princess?"

"Outside of the fact I know you both will be able to escape easily from them, I will vouch for you saying you helped keep me alive while here and request that your time be served. So, what do you both say?"

"Okay, Kim Possible, your plan has . . . merit. But once we get off this island, I _will_ have my revenge on you both."

"That's fine with me. Shego?"

"Okay, Princess, our truce will last 'til we are off this island. So, what's the first thing we need to do?"

"Well, it's too late to look for food or shelter. We need to build a fire, and I don't know _what's_ in the forest. Tomorrow we can explore and find food and water."

"What are we going to do for shelter, Kimberly?"

"For tonight, we will have to sleep under the stars. With all of us working, together we can get a place put together and have a roof over our heads. What will happen if you get wet, Electronique?"

"Me, nothing. My suit on the other hand will short out. You're already plotting against me!" Electricty starts arcing around her hands again, and Shego gets into a defensive stance.

"Calm down, the _both_ of you! I'm not plotting _anything_, Electronique! I'm looking _out_ for you, if we're here long enough and it starts to rain, I'd rather know whether you're going to short out or not. There's enough to worry about with the plants and animals on this island."

Electronique and Shego both start to calm down. "Okay, okay. Who's going to get the firewood?"

"I will go get some firewood, you two sit here and try not to kill each other." Kim pulls out her flashlight and heads off to find some firewood. Electronique sits down in the sand watching as Shego lights her hand and begins to search the shore.

"What are you looking for?"

"Some stones to use as a barrier for the fire, don't want it spreading to the island."

"Oh. Okay."

Shego comes back with some good sized stones and starts setting them up in a circle. By the time she's done Kim returns with an arm load of wood.

"Thank you, Shego."

"No prob, Kimmie."

Kim sets some of the wood in the circle, and Shego uses her plasma to light it. Kim and Shego sit down staring into the fire.

"Lets get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow. Fortunately, wherever we are, it's not too cold."

Shego and Electronique nod their agreement, laying down in the sand.

"How long do you think we will be stranded here?"

"Worst case scenario, Electronique, we could be here for the rest of our lives. Best case, we could get picked up in a week or so. Let's worry about that later, okay? For now, let's get some sleep."

**A/N There you go, first chapter of A New Leaf. Read Review, tell me what you think. I want to thank Hitotsune-Kozo for being my Beta. This story will be uploaded as fast as I can, along with Spirit Of The Wolf.**


	2. The First Month

**The First Month.**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**

**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

The Next morning.

The fire from the night before has died down to embers, the sunlight shines down on the beach. Shego groans rolling over getting out of the sunlight.

"Dr D! How many ties have I told you, no evil plans before my coffee?"

"Feeling the sand beneath her and not her bed, she sits up looking around. Wiping the sand off her face the events of last night come back to her. Looking around she see's Kim sleeping across the fire from her, looking to where she remembers Eltronique was sleeping, and finds her gone. Getting up, she walks over and shakes Kim.

"Kimmie, wake up."

Kim rolling away into a defensive pose, seeing Shego smirking at her Kim relaxes.

"Whats wrong Shego?"

"Good to see your ready to fight, but remember we have a truce going."

"Yes your right, sorry." Looking past the fire. "Where is Eltronique?"

"That is why I woke you. I got up and saw she was gone."

"I swear if her pants randomly drops I will scream."

"Wow Kimme, what did do to you at GJ?"

"I just grew up Shego. Were in a bad situation right now and making a stupid decision, like going into an unknown forest, will get us killed."

Getting up they find Eltronique's trail leading further down the beach. Following the trail for twenty minutes they find her sitting on the beach watching the ocean. Walking up to her Eltronique just continues to stare out.

"Are you OK Eltronique?"

"There really is no way off this island is there? And I'm stuck with the two people I hate most."

"We will get off this island, but to do that we will have to rely on each other."

"So whats stopping me from just killing you both and getting my revenge?"

"The fact that you will be dead in four days if you do. Whats more important to you, living or revenge?"

"Why are you helping me Kimberly? What do you gain out of this?"

"It's simple Eltronique! Our survival it dependent on all of us working together! If you can't get that through you head, then you can stay here and die for all I care, I'm tired of wasting my time on idiots!" Kim turns and walk's back up the beach leaving Shego and Eltronique alone.

Shego watches as the Kim storms off. "Damn, last time I saw her that mad, she kicked me into a transformer.

She is right though Nique. We have never gotten along, but we have to put our past aside if we want to get off this island alive. Right now Kim is the only one out of us with enough knowledge to survive this island, what do you say Nique?"

"Answer me this first Shego. How can you put so much trust in her?"

"Well, when you fight with someone for as long as we have fought, you learn to respect each other. Remember when you put me under the effect of attitudinator?"

"Yes I remember. That plan would have worked if not for her."

"Be that as it may. While I was Miss Go, Kim did everything she could to help me, not once did she try to have me arrested. She even helped return my worthless brothers back to normal. She is a woman of her word, if she says she will keep us alive, and help get us off this island, then that is what she will do. I don't know about you, but I like living. Think it over, but you better think fast."

Shego turns walks back up the beach leaving Eltronique alone with her thoughts. When Shego gets back to camp she finds Kim looking over her supplies from her suits pouches.

"You OK Kimmie?"

"I'll be fine Shego, I'm just taking stock of what we have to work with."

"So what do we have?"

"Lets see, we have my grappling hook hair dryer, laser lipstick, four collapsible water bottles, one collapsible five gallon water bag, first aid kit, mulch-functional tool, saber-cut saw, Mini pocket survival kit, Kimmunicater, GJ comm device, and some water treatment drops. What do you have in your ankle pouch?"

"Just my break in kit, nothing that can help us. Where were you hiding all that Kim?"

"They were all in my pockets or belt pouch. Wade told us what Drakken was building and Dr director made sure I was prepared encase this happened. Wish I had my bug out bag though."

"So one eye went all out to train you I see."

"Actually I asked for the training. Ron and I got stuck in the amazon for a week once, after that I made sure that I would know how to survive in a situation like that, this."

"I see. So how are we going to find some fresh water?"

"We will have to go further in the forest. Find a fresh water pond or stream. Here, you will need these." Kim hands Shego two of the collapsible water bottles. Looking past Shego, Kim spots Eltronique coming up the beach. Putting the supplies away Kim and Shego wait for Eletronique join them.

"OK, you are both right. I have planed for almost any outcome, expect for this. I'm not one to ask for help, but I need you help to survive here. I don't like either of you, but I will work with you if it means I survive this."

"Well that's a start. As for licking us, I never asked that of you, just that you work with us. Once we get off this island then we can go back to fighting each other OK? Here, don't loses this, it will help keep you alive." Kim tosses Electronique a collapsible water bottle.

"OK Kimberly. Whats this?"

"It's a water bottle. I will teach you both how to survive here. First let's find some water, then we will work on food. Stay close to me and watch where you step."

Walking into the lab complex of Global Justice, Dr Director looks over the notes for the week. In the middle of the lab, Dr Drakken and the global justice lab techs are busily working on trying to rebuild his teleportation device and computer control console.

"Dr Drakken! It has been a week, how close are you finishing that device?"

"I'm am working as fast as I can, even with the help you gave me, this is not an easy process. Electronique's blast totally fried the original circuitry, even if I get this fixed its going to be one in a million chance to get to where ever Kim and Shego are."

"That will not be a problem, once Mr Load locates Kim's comm device we will have our coordinates to plug into your computer, then we can bring them home."

"It's not that simple, with out the return watch there is no way to return through the machine."

"If that's the case, we will send you through with the extra watches to bring Kim home, and Shego and Eltronique to prison."

"What? I'm not going to be sent through that machine! Have you even considered that they might not have survived the trip? The machine was never tested before Eltronique showed up."

"They are alive you little blue worm! Now stop making excuses and get that device working!"

Dr Director turns and walks out of the lab. Walking down the hall, Agent Du comes around a corner and walks along side Dr director.

"Please tell me you have something good for me Will?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, nothing good. The news the Kim Possible is missing has spread through the villain community. Some of them have started to get bolder in there crimes. Lord Fiske has broken into the British Museum, Duff Killigan has decided that Spectacular Loch Lomond to be his private golf course just to name a few. We have agents heading to Scotland to stop Killigan, were trying to find Lord Fiske but he has disappeared." Passing over a folder of reports for everything he told her.

Taking the folder she opens the door to her office, Agent Du follows her in and closes the door as she sits behind her desk. "How is it this one woman was able to keep all those villains from doing just this?"

"I don't know ma'am. Should we call in Mr Stoppable to help?"

"No. With out Kim with him, he will only get hurt or worse. Have we got any hits on Kim's comm device?"

"No ma'am, it is either being blocked, or it has been deactivated, doing a world wide search will take some time."

"Yes I know. Wherever she is, I know she will find a way to contact us."

"She did pass the field test higher then anyone we put through that test. She was even the first to bring her team back safely."

"It's not her survival skills I'm worried about, its the two women she is with. I know she can handle Shego, maybe they both would work together to take down Electronique."

"Both Shego and Kim put her in jail right?"

"Yes, and she is not the person who will let go of a grudge."

While Will and Dr Director talk about the criminals, her intercom goes off. "Dr Director, there is a Bonnie Senior here to see you."

"Please send her in."

The door opens and Bonnie walks in wearing a long black dress with a purple sash around her waist, her hair is done up in an intricate design.

"Good afternoon Mrs Senior, Please have a seat."

"Thank you, I will keep this brief." She takes the seat offered her. "Father wishes you to know that should you require any help finding Kim Possible, all of our resources will be at your disposal."

"Tell your father that we thank him for his generous offer. If it will help, let him know that both Shego and Eletronique might be with her."

"I will let him know, thank you." Bonnie stand up ready to leave.

"Mrs Senior, I'm surprised that you would be willing to help find Kim."

"Oh, don't get me wrong Director, I'm only helping cause my father wishes for her safe return."

"I see, thank you again Mrs Senior." Bonnie nods as she opens and walks out the door.

"And Kim considered her a friend?"

"Stranger things have happened Will."

"Come on Kim, where are you? Give me a sign."

Wade types on his computer scanning every area he can think of. With the help of the Global Justice satellites he has been able to scan the earth five times, during his scans no sign of Kim, Shego, or even Eltronique has been spotted.

"Good evening Mr Load." Dr Director appears on one of his monitors.

"Good evening Dr Director. How is the device coming along?"

"Very slowly. How is your search going?"

"Just as slow. There is not one sign or sighting of them anywhere on the planet. I found thirty places that the satellites can not scan."

"Can we get an over head view?"

"Sure we can for a few of them, but most are either flat lands with something underground, very deep forests, over crowded city's, or some villain's lair. There is one place that I can't scan nor get an over head view."

"Where is that Mr Load?"

"It's the Bermuda Triangle. None of the satellites can pierce whatever is there."

"Great. Do you think Eltroniques power boost could have sent them through that field?"

"I don't think so. No known technology has ever been able to get through that field, even with Eltroniques power boost I doubt Drakken is smart enough to figure out how get through there."

"OK good, can you send me the list of places you think they might be? I will get my people to work on searching them discreetly."

"Sure, here you go. I hope this will help."

"Oh and Mr Load. It's seems the Senor Senior Senior says he will help with the search for Kim."

"Really? That will be helpful, he will be able to go places that even your agents won't be able to go. Thank you for the information."

"Thank you for all your help. Keep me informed if you find anything new."

"Will do Director."

Ron and Monique are sitting in the food court at Middleton mall, Monique on her lunch break from Club Banana, Ron taking a day off from the restaurant he runs.

"What am I going to do Mo? Kim has been missing for two and a half weeks now, Wade barley give me any updates, Dr Director wont even talk to me. I want to help find Kim but no one will give me a chance."

"Well Ron, can you blame them?"

Ron looking shocked at Monique. "What do you mean?"

"Ron, they are doing everything they can to find her. Wade has been running his programs day and night trying to get anything on Kim, if you didn't call him every hour he might actually talk to you for more then two minutes. As for Dr director, think about it. You were kicked out of their training program that _she_ personally picked you and Kim to take, I mean you even embarrassed Kim there. Can you blame her for not only being mad at you but not wanting you involved?"

Ron looks down at his food frowning. "You didn't have to say it like that Mo."

"Yes I did Ron. Someone need to kick you butt, and get you to do something. Right now all you do is mope around complaining how no one is trying to help you. Wake up Ron, its not about you, its about trying to find and rescue Kim, encase you have forgotten, she is stuck wherever she is with Shego _and_ Eltronique. You want to help Ron? Grow up! Prove to them that your more then just a sidekick."

"How am I supposed to do that Mo?"

"First stop relying on others opinion, you want people to respect you in situations other then the kitchen, then do something to earn their respect. You are a cook Ron, as much as you would like to be, your not a fighter. If you can put the dedication you have in cooking into the rest of your life, you will be able to do anything."

Ron looks up at Monique with new determination in his eyes. "Thank you Mo. I think I know what I have to do."

"Hey, what are friends for, if not to be their to kick you into action." Monique smiles over at her friend. They both finish their food, talking about Mo's career at Club Banana, and Ron's restaurant. After finishing their food, Ron hug's and thanks Monique before leaving the mall. Walking down the street Ron pulls out his cell and Calls up Wade.

"No Ron, I don't have any new information for you." Wade says in an exasperated tone.

"I know Wade, that's not why I'm calling. I want to say that I'm sorry for they way I have been. I'm calling to ask if you can set up a ride for me to Japan."

Looking shocked at his phone. "Um OK, thank you, it's no big deal. We all are worried about Kim, and why do you need a ride to Japan?"

"I have some friends their that can help get me in shape, and also be able to help find Kim."

"OK. How soon do you need the ride?"

"Give me about an hour to pack and I will be ready."

"OK Ron, I will have something ready for you."

It has been four weeks since Kim, Shego, and Eltronique have been stranded on the island. The weeks went by fairly fast after the first few days. With Kim's help and teaching, they were able to find a fresh water pond safe enough to drink from. With the fishing line from Kim's survival kit, they were able to catch some fish and even a turtle to eat. The first two weeks were spent finding rocks or logs to uses as a way to spell out "HELP" on the beach for any satellites or planes flying over the island. Once their message was in place they worked on setting up large wood piles to use as signal fires should they see a boat or plane.

With some fallen trees and large leaves they made a simple lean to sleep under on the edge of the beach, hoping someone would rescue them. Eltronique asks about a permanent shelter, Kim agrees with her idea and they all work on coming up with a plane to build a place. Everyone was given their own roll's for surviving, they would alternate between who goes and fishes.

Kim and Shego have adjusted to working to survive on the island and working together. Eltronique, trying to work with them and get over her anger is slower to adjust, showing that she is trying, Kim does everything she can to keep her safe and teach her how to survive on the island. Kim's patience and kindness surprises Eltronique, almost as if Kim has forgotten about being angry with Electronque and threatening to leave her on the beach to die.

It is Shego's turn to fish, Kim and Eltronique walking through the forest looking for some fruit, herbs, and some other source of food. So far they killed some snakes and collected some fruit and berries to bring back.

"Kimberly, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Would you really have left me to die on the beach?"

Looking back, Kim see's a concerned look on Eltroniques face. "I take it, no one has been nice to you in the past, nor have you ever had to rely on other people to survive am I right?"

"Not really, why?"

"Because, even though you are trying to work with us, its no something you are comfortable doing, the same goes for Shego and I being nice and accepting you ideas. And no, I would not have left you to die, even if you didn't work with us I would have brought you some food and water."

"I see. Can I ask you another question?"

Kim turns around to look at Eltronique with a pleasant smile. "You can ask me anything."

"OK. Why did you get so upset when I was being scared?"

"Well you are a very smart women, I just couldn't understand how you could be so...Stupid. No offense. When we took our survival test for Global Justice, I had three people who tried to do everything in their power to not listen to me when I was trying to keep them alive. It made me so angry to see them chose to be so stupid instead of working with everyone to live."

"What happened to them?"

"If they had their way, they would have gone off into the forest and gotten them selves eaten or poisoned. I reminded them that I was in charge and would bring them back to base either on two feet or tied to a pole and carried in."

"Wow, how did they take that?"

"Shocked and scared. They weren't expecting Kim Possible, the teen hero to be yelling in their face threatening to tie them to a stake and drag them around."

"I see what you mean. Even when we first fought. I never saw you that upset or anything."

"Let's just say during my training I grew up, and gained a little insight into people and the world."

"That bad I take it?"

"You have no idea."

On their way back to camp, they can see flashes or green through the trees. Looking at each other, both Kim and Eltronique start running back to the camp, coming out of the trees both of them look across the water for any sign of a ship. Not finding anything they turn to look at Shego standing naked in the water with her hands a flame.

"Shego, whats going on?"

"Crab pinched me! Little shit, I will find him and roast him!"

Kim turns around covering her mouth trying her best not to laugh. Shego turn and makes her way back to the beach, noticing Kim with her hands over her face.

"Oh think that is funny do you princess?"

"No..No of course not Shego." Kim sets down what she was carrying, when she stand up her and Shego lock eyes, seeing the look on her face Kim couldn't help her self and starts laughing.

"That's it!" Shego yell's and charges at Kim.

Kim lets out a "Ep!" and starts running away from Shego laughing. Eltronique watch's as Shego chases the giggling red head, after a few minutes she hears Shego start laughing as Kim evades her attempts to grab her. Kim stand's taunting Shego, she diver for the red head only to have her step aside, missing her target Shego goes flying into the water. Coming out spitting out water, Shego glares at Kim as she burst into a new fit of laughter, her laughter is infectious and Shego starts laughing. Watching the two Eltronique smiles watching Shego spit out more water as she comes back up to the beach.

**The first month is over, how long will they be stranded on the island? Will Drakken be able to get his device up and running? Can Global Justice keep the worlds criminals in check now that Kim is out of the picture? Thank you all for reading, Chapter will take a little time to post, will be working on Chapter 15 for Spirit of the Wolf. Till next time.**


	3. months 2-5

**Months 2-5**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**

**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken so long for an update, I was hit with a major case of writers block and was unable to write anything. **

Over the next two week's, Kim, Shego, and Electronique work on building a more permanent home. Shego and Electronique learn to use their powers to help make tools and secure their home. Once finished they built a simple one room log cabin, With a fire pit in the center for cooking and warmth, they cut sections in the logs for windows to let air flow through.

"Why only one bed Kimberly?"

"Winters coming Electronique, When it rolls in it will be easier to stay warm if we share our body heat."

"OK, I was wondering. What are we going to do about warmer cloths when that happens and a blanket?"

"Well we will have to go hunting and hope we can find something with fur we can skin."

"What bout us getting rescued?"

We have done everything we can to let them know that we are here Electronique, when we get rescued great, but for right now we have to live, and that means planning for a cold winter."

"Speaking of living, how about we spar a little princess?"

"You know, that sounds like a great idea Shego. Want to join us Electronique?"

"Wait I thought we had a truce?"

"We do, this is just to stay in shape, no powers just skill."

"She's right Nique, even though we may not be on the same side, whenever we fight, its more like a sparing match then anything else."

"Wait, you two don't try to hurt each other when you fight?"

"Nope. Fighting Kimmie here is one of the reasons I stay working for Drakken. The pay is good, but the fact I get to tussle with Kimme is a big fat bonus!"

"it's the same for me. She push's me to my limits, nothing comes close to the rush I get from having a good fight with her."

"I see. I think I will pass."

"OK, come on Shego." Everyone leaves the cabin and walks out side, Kim and Shego immediately go at each other. Eltronique watch's as they attack and dodge. She notices that Shego is not using her plasma during their sparing match. While watching them, she thinks about how Kim has been patient with her. She can't understand how or why she is working so hard to keep her alive. "I can understand her and Shego." She thinks to herself. I have tried to kill her, even given my word that I would after we get off this island, so why?

The two switch styles and looks like they are dancing, Kim does a rolling flip over Shego, when she lands Kim makes eye contact with her and smiles, her smile disappears as she looks above Electronique.

"Look out Nique!" Kim shouts out. Before she can react, Shego spins around tossing a small ball of plasma above her head. As she looks up something falls and lands on her lap smoking, she jumps up screaming as she back's into the cabin. Kim and Shego come running up.

"Electronique, you OK?"

She catches her breath and starts to calm down looking at the two woman. "um. I think so, what was that?"

Shego picks up the snake looking it over. "Looks like an anaconda. At least its not poisonous. Well we have some food tonight."

"Thank you both."

Even Shego is different, I fully expected her to leave me to die, but she just agreed with Kimberly and is doing what she can to keep me alive, even so much as being nice to me. Maybe, just maybe.

"Hey Kimberly, I have an idea that could help us out."

"I'm all ears Electronique."

"Well now that we have a stable roof, why not build a way to bring water to us. Maybe we can make a way to take a shower."

"That's actually a good idea Electronique. It will take us time to get it set up. First I think we need to get some furs before its to late."

The hunt did not go as they hoped, they found signs of a large cat in the forest, claw marks on a few tree's. Electronique and Shego both paid attention to Kim as she taught them how to track in the forest. Heading back to their home with some coconuts, and fruits. On the way back something shining in the sunlight catches their eye.

Walking over they see that its a desk. "That looks like something from Dr D's lab." Shego says.

"Before I got hit, I did see a few of the labs desks and cabinets get hit with the beam before me." Electronique comments.

"Hey Shego, think their might be something in the cabinets we can use if we find them?" Kim asks.

"Maybe Princess, should we add that on to our list of what to search for?"

"Couldn't hurt, as ugly as they are we might find some spare henchmen uniforms we can use for warmth. Lets bring this back with us, we now have a table to eat on."

The next few weeks were spent searching for anything from Drakken's lab that might have been teleported with them, and building Electronique's water pipes using vines and hollowed out branches. Kim and Shego keep up their sparing, and start a morning exercise run along the beach.

While out on one of their runs, Kim and Shego come across some debris from a ship on the beach. Looking around, they realize that this is the furthest they have gone on one of their runs, not finding any foot prints in the sound around the debris they start to go through whats washed up.

Going through everything they find the remains of a sail, a steamer trunk, two suitcases and a lot of broken wood. Shego picks up a piece of wood with the name Maid Mary on it.

"Hey Kimmie, what do you make of this?" She shows her the wood with the name.

"The Maid Mary? I remember that story. A couple went out sailing near the Bermuda Triangle, they were caught in a very bad storm and their ship supposedly sank. The couple washed up on shore a week after they left harbor, they were barely alive when we found them."

"Well according to these burn marks, I think the ship was struck by lightning, before most of it went down. With the sail we should be able to make a cover to keep us warm when winter comes. If they were sailing near the triangle, do you think that's where we are?"

"That would explain why we cant get any kind of signal. If we are in the triangle, the odds of rescue are even less likely now." Kim looks out over the ocean looking a little forlorn.

"Come on Princess, the worlds not going to end with you here. We will find away off this island one day."

Kim barks a laugh. "Don't jinx us Firefly. For now lets get all this back to our cabin." While taking the sail, steamer trunk and suitcases back to the cabin, Kim begins to think. "So were stuck on an island that no one can find, the odds of us getting rescue has now plummeted. Well it could be worse, I could be trapped here with Ron. I'm sure Dr Director can handle everything, the world will have to get by with out me."

"How the hell did she do this everyday?" Dr Director say's falling into her chair.

"I think it might have something to do with her motto ma'am." Will responds.

"I kind of figured that, any word from our scouts?"

"No ma'am, they have searched the areas and have turned up nothing."

"Even Mr Load is not having any luck trying to get her Kimmunicator signal. Drakkens device will teleport something, but they come out misshapen. It's been four months and not one clue as to where she could be." She leans back closing her eye and pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"I know ma'am, we cant give up on finding her, she will find away to contact us. Shes not the type to give up so easily, don't forget, she is the only one to pass our amazon survival test and bring home her entire squad."

"I know Will, thank you. Any news about Mr Stoppable's whereabouts?"

"No ma'am. Only thing we know is that he jumped out of a plane three months ago over japan. Not even Mr Load knows where he landed."

"I think I might know where he went, but why would he go there?"

Will looks at her confused. "Ma'am?"

"Don't worry about Will. At least he's out of the way. Have we been able to catch Duff Killiagan?"

"Not yet ma'am, as soon as our men show up he is already long gone."

"How the hell did she make this look so easy?"

Ron is meditating in the main hall with Master Sensei and Yuri. For three months Ron has been working on gaining control over his mystical monkey powers, the training has been slow with his fear of monkeys coming to the surface every time he try's to get control.

Ron opens his eyes and shacks his head. "I'll never get this!"

"Ron San, you must calm yourself. Remember why you are trying to control your powers." Master Sensei says as he open's his eyes.

"Master Sensei is right Ron-kun. We are all worried about Kim-san, we will find her."

"I know Yuri its getting frustrating, it's been four months since she vanished, and the only thing I have to show for it are nightmares."

"What nightmares Ron?" Master Sensei ask's

"I don't know Sensei, the only thing I remember from them is that Kim is gone and I failed to protect her."

"That is all you remember?"

"Well, I remember the colors red, green, and blue. What do the colors have to do with Kim?"

"Well red could mean Kim, right Sensei."

"Good observation Yuri, the green could be this Shego woman you told us about Ron."

"If it is her, then who would be the blue, and why would they be together?"

"Why don't you and Yuri go and get something to eat, we will discus your dreams later Ron."

"But Sensei, this is important."

"Yes it is Ron, but it will do you no good to be stressed and unfocused. For now you two go eat and relax."

"Yes Sensei." they both say. Ron and Yuri stand up and bow to Master Sensei before turning and leaving the main hall. After they leave, Lunch Lady walks out from behind one of the pillars and walks over to Master Sensei.

"You need to tell him you old fool."

"Yes, but he is not ready to know. If I tell him before he's ready, then will will definitely be going down the path of darkness."

"And if you don't tell him we will be heading down that path anyway. You said it yourself, he is the only one who can bring Kim back."

"He's also the only one who can send her down that path. If you wish for him to know so much, why don't you tell him?"

"Simple. Hes to much of a nice guy, and I don't want to hurt him."

"That he is my dear. When he learns the meaning behind his dream's he will be devastated. We can only hope that things will work out, and Kim will not take that path."

Electronique is in the cabin doing yoga when Shego walks in carrying some fruits and coconuts. Walking over to store the food Shego watches as Electronique takes a downward dog position. Shego's look goes unnoticed by Electronique, after putting the food away Shego walks over and sits on the edge of the bed watching Electronique.

"Hey Nique, why not join us in our run or sparing sessions?"

"I don't know how to fight like you two, plus I would rather not get to buddy buddy with you two, don't forget, once were off this island we will be back to fighting each other." she says switching from downward dog to a lunge pose.

"We don't have to fight if we get back."

"What do you mean if? We will get off this island right?"

"Nique, we have been here for five months now. Last month we found out that we are probably in the Bermuda Triangle, we can't get a signal out, nor can anyone find us by satellite. Face it, we might be the last three people we will ever see, not that I'm complaining, the view here is just beautiful."

Electronique stumbles a little switching from the lunge pose to salamba kapotasana position. "This island is beautiful, bu do you really think that we might not get rescued?"

Shego smiles thinking to her self, _"The island isn't the only thing beautiful" _"Kim thinks so, she wont admit it, but shes been depressed since the idea of being in the triangle was brought up. Unlike us, she has lost the most by being her trapped, what do we really have to go back to?"

Electronique sits up turning towards Shego. "Our cozy Global Justice provided jail cell?"

Shego laughs. "Did you just make a joke?"

Electronique smiles. "So how do we cheer her up?."

Shego shakes her head. "Just keep doing what were doing, making this island our home."

"If this is going to be our home, I think we need to expand. Oh here." Electronique tosses a device to Shego.

She catches it with ease looking it over. "Isn't this your anti-plasma field generator?"

"It was. The teleportation here shorted it out. So I rewired it to repel bugs, and other creatures that might be out there. It's not a large field, but it will cover all three of us while we explore the island."

"Hey great work there Nique. This should help make Kim happy, she loves exploring and all that."

"What is it I love? and what will make me happy?" Kim asks as she walks in the cabin setting her bag on the floor.

"Nique here made an anti-bug field for us so we can go and explore the rest of the island one day and not have to worry about bugs while we sleep."

"Excellent! Thank you Electronique."

"I know, I'm a genius. Whats for dinner?"

"I caught a turtle this time, we can have some soup tonight. We will need to stock up on food though, while on the beach I saw some dark storm clouds on the horizon. I give us about a day maybe two at most before that storm hits us."

**After five months they three are going strong. Ron is studying to control his Mystical Monkey Powers. What is the dark future Master Sensei has seen involving Kim and Ron? How long can Global Justice keep the criminals in check? Thank you for reading, please review. Till next time.**


	4. From Hero to Thief

**From Hero to Thief**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**

**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

Kim and Shego are in their hut putting together what they will need for when they go to explore the island. It has been eight months since they were teleported to the island. Electronique has decided to join Kim and Shego in their morning runs and workouts, and sparing matches. Electronique was slow to pick up the moves, but Kim and Shego were patient with her, when she fell or over extended a limb, both women were their checking on her. Against her better judgment, Electronique has started to see Kim and Shego in a new light.

"Hey Kimmie, what do you think of Electronique?"

"Now that shes opening up to use Shego, I think shes nice person."

"Not what I meant Princess."

"I know. What do you want me to say Shego? Is she pretty? Yes she is, just like you, her blue skin just adds to it."

"HA! I knew you were attracted to me." Shego laughs looking at Kim. "Why haven't you made a move or anything Pumpkin?"

"Well it's kind of hard to try something when were fighting, or when Drakken trying something stupid. Plus lets face it, your the bad girl, when was the last time a bad girl and a good girl were able to keep it a secret?"

"Have you forgotten, I'm a master thief, if I wanted to stay hidden I could, even if I wanted to take a certain red head with me."

"What about you Firefly? You have me here, why haven't you tried something?"

"Who says I haven't? Don't forget I sleep in the middle of you two. I have a nice cuddle buddy for the night, and I know you like it just as much as I do."

Kim blushes looking away from Shego. "Well it's all well and good to think that it could work, but what happens when we get off this island and get back home? Do you really think that we could keep this going?"

"Who says we will get off this island? As much as id not like to think that way, we've been here for eight months with no sign, and no way to communicate with anyone. Hell, if it wasn't for you, I would be dead by now. If we get rescued great, but for now, I'm going to live here with both of you and do my best to have some fun till then." She says with a grin and a wink.

"I thought you were having fun with our sparing?"

"It is fun, but it also gets me worked up, and all my toys are back in Drakken's lair."

"That a little to much information I want to know Shego."

Shego laughs. "Come on Kimmie, you cant tell me you don't have something at home to help you after we tango?"

"If I do, I'm not telling you." Kim and Shego laugh. They keep talking about small things, times when Drakken had a plan in his head then forgot it an hour later. Kim tells about times Ron lose his pants while in free fall.

"How does that boy keep losing his pants?"

Kim laughs."I have no clue, I've bought him a belt, still doesn't help."

Electronique walks in while the two are talking carrying her catch. "What are you to laughing about?"

"Were talking about the antics of our side kicks." Kim says.

"What makes you think Drakken is my side kick? I'm the one working for him."

"Simple Shego, he may pay you, but your much smarter then him, and he does what you say more then you doing what he says."

Shego thinks about it for minute before she smiles and starts laughing. "Ok, you make a good point. Lets hope he doesn't figure it out or I will have to start paying him." Kim and Shego start laughing again, Electronique smiles and chuckles with them.

"What about you Nique? What was it like having my idiot brothers working under you?"

Sitting down to start cleaning the fish, Electronique shack her head remembering. "Please don't remind me about them. I had them for less then a day and I wanted to strangle them, having grown up with them I can only imagine how you felt towards them."

"Growing up with them wasn't any better."

"I thought so. I know I told them to go cause havoc in Go City, but why steal a hundred chickens? Even with them _evil_ not one of them thought to rob a bank, I mean _REALLY_?"

All of them laugh trying not to cry at ow funny Team Go was as wannabe henchmen. Kim and Shego tell more about their sidekicks antics while helping Electronique clean and prepare the fish. After a while the talks go from talking about sidekicks, to talking about their past.

"Hey Shego, I've always wondered how did you go from being a hero to a master thief?" Kim asks.

Shego laughs for a second. "You know, for a minute I thought you would ask why I left Team Go."

"After spending five minutes with Hego, I can see why you quit the team." Kim, Shego, and Electronique laugh.

"Well as fun as it is to make fun of the blue dork, as for how I became a world class thief, would you believe I learned it in prison?"

"How do you learn to be a master thief in prison Shego?" Electronique asks.

"It's easier then you think Nique. With ll the security and cameras, it's a great place to hone your skills. But it all started after I quit the team. I was on my own for a while, I tried to find work, but not many people wanted to hire a green skinned woman to work at their shop."

"Why didn't you try going to school or anything?" Electronique asks.

"After my _oh so fun_ experience in high school, I didn't want to re-live that in college."

"I can understand that." Electronique frowns briefly.

"You ok Nique?" Kim and Shego look at her with concern.

"Just some bad memory's, no worries. Please continue Shego."

Kim and Shego both nod going back to Shego's story, but both keeping an eye on Electronique. "So after I ran out money, and was getting desperate for food, I decided to break into a small convenient store to get some food. With my plasma it wasn't hard to do, I did that for a couple of months, when ever I needed food or something to drink I would hit another store, each time making sure the place was closed and no one was around. After a while, the cops caught on and set a trap for me."

"I take it there was a pattern to your break in's?"

"Yeah, I was new and didn't think about it, I just wanted food. So when I came out, there they were. It was only six cops, I know they were only doing their job, so I went with them peacefully. Being a former member of Team Go, the judge went easy on me and only sentenced me to four years, with the possibility of parole in a year. When I got to the prison and met my cell mate, that was when I met, The Cat."

**Go City woman's correctional facility. The Past.**

Shego has been in the prison for a week now, her cell mate Claire Stevenson has been a quite person, that Shego has enjoyed. The other inmates took one look at Shego and decided to leave her alone. For the most part her stay has been uneventful, that is until one day in the yard when one of the con's decided to throw her weight around.

"Hey Claire! Time for this weeks tribute."

One of the women say. Shego looks over to see a six foot tall women, shaved head, brown eyes, and a square jaw. She is wearing the prison orange jumpsuit with the sleeves ripped off showing off her bulging muscles, the jumpsuit is a few sizes to small straining against her large frame.

"Yeah, Yeah, here you go Bertha." Claire tosses a carton of cigarettes to Bertha and goes back to her game.

Bertha catches the carton walking over to Claire being followed by two of her goons. "Oh no, you ow me three cartons. Now pay up or else."

Claire rolls her eyes. "Take what you have Bertha. You may have most of the people here afraid of you, but I'm not one of them."

"What do you mean _most_? Everyone with a working brain fears me, yours must be broken if you not smart enough to fear someone better then you."

"I think she need to be taught a lesson boss." the girl on the right says.

"Yes boss, let us teach her a lesson for thinking shes better then you." The girl on the left says grinning.

Claire, a five foot, four inch women with short brown hair, violet eyes, and alabaster skin. She turns her head looking at the three girls. "Oh no, please don't teach me a lesson. I swear it will not happen again." She says statistically.

"She thinks were playing around!"

"We will teach you not to mess with us!"

"Hey Ugly all day! How about you and the blunder twins leave her alone." Shego says getting their attention.

Bertha and the girls look over at Shego. "Who the hell do you think you are green bean?"

"I'll just chalk that up to you being to stupid to know who I am. Now just walk away while you still can."

"Girls, go teach the new girl a lesson."

"You got it boss." The girls say together. They walk over to Shego grinning. "You should have stayed out of this freak. Now we will make sure you never interfere again."

"You might want to reconsider this Bertha." Claire says watching as Shego calmly waits for the two women.

"Shes just a big mouth nobody. Are you afraid for her Claire?"

"Not at all, you should be though."

"And why is that?"

"Cause I was just going to have some fun with you. Her on the other hand is just going to beat you down. Who knows though, you might be able to walk away with out any burns." As she finishes sating that, Bertha's two friends come flying at them landing just in front of Bertha, both girls groaning in pain. "Told ya."

Bertha looks from her friends seeing Shego walking towards her. "So you have some skill, your still nothing but a loud mouth if you think you can take me."

"Oh no, I don't think I can take you." Shego ignites her hands. "I _know_ I can take you." She says with an evil grin.

Bertha scoffs. "Nice trick. Won't save you though."

The guards come into the yard in riot gear heading to Shego and Bertha. Shego douses her plasma as the guards come near her. "Stand down you two, or your going to be spending the next week in solitary."

"You got off easy this time green bean, watch your back." Bertha says raising her hands and backing away from Shego.

The guards walk over checking the two girls as Shego turns and heads beck inside. Claire watches

Shego walk away and smiles nodding to herself. _"She has the potential, I wonder if she remembers almost catching me" _Clare thinks to herself as she heads back into the prison following Shego.

Shego is in her cell reading a book when Claire comes in and sits on her bunk. "Thank you for the help Sabrina, if theirs anything I can do to repay you let me know."

It was nothing, you don't oh me anyth-" Shego stops in mid sentience putting her book down and hoping off her bunk to look at Claire. "How do you know that name?"

Claire smiles seeing Shego upset. "I read it in your file. Why? Is that not your name?"

"That's not the point. How were you able to even get to my file to find that information, and why would you want to know?"

"Getting in isn't hard if you know what your doing. Let me ask you something, why was the great Shego arrested for breaking into a convenient store?"

"That's my business, now are you going to answer my question?" She ignites her left hand holding it up close to Claire's face. "Or are we going to find out how much burn cream this prison has on stock?"

"What makes you think I'll say anything if you burn me like your planning to? Violence is not the only way to get information mt dear. Of course if you did burn me, that will only get you more time in here."

Shego growls for a minute before dousing her plasma. "Fine. Why did you want to read my file?"

Claire smiles up at Shego. "Simple, you intrigue me my dear. I wanted to find out why you would go from being a hero, to a thief."

"I never was a hero. It was just my stupid brothers idea."

"If you didn't like the idea, why did you go along with it for so long?" Claire says calmly.

"I don't know! Why does it matter?" Shego huffs hopping back up to her bunk.

"Because it's one of the decisions that make up Shego. So, why did you leave?"

"Look, I left cause I got tired of all the bull shit. Whats with you? Who the hell are you?"

Claire giggles. "what is with me, and who I am is someone who's been curious about you, since you were the only one to ever come close to catching me."

"Catch you? Lady, I've never seen you before."

"Do you remember the cat burglar you chased from the Go City Museum?"

Shego smiles a little. "How can I forget her? Why? And how do you know about that night?"

"I doubt you will admit it out loud, but you had fun that night. Even though she got away, you never felt bad about it. The reason I know about that night, I was the one you were chasing."

"Wait what?" Shego leans down seeing Claire with a knowing smile on her face.

"I was that cat burglar you chased that night, they call me The Cat."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because my dear, you have been searching for something your whole life, I believe I can show you what you have been missing. Tell me, did you have more fun as a hero, or when you were stealing to survive?"

"What, are you saying you want me to learn how to be a thief like you?"

"I'm not saying anything along those lines. Maybe you liked breaking into the stores more then your letting on."

"Then what is it you think I'm looking for?"

"Freedom. The chance to live your life how you want it, and not by anyone's rules."

Shego lays back down on her bunk thinking. _"Did I really enjoy breaking into the stores? I know I hated being part of Hego's stupid team. Maybe shes right." _Shego keep thinking for over an hour, thinking about the villains she fought, how they were so different from her or even her brothers._ "They may be villains, but they are free do as they please."_ Shego nods to herself coming to a decision.

Later that night after lights out, Claire talks with Shego. "So my dear, have you come to a decision?"

"Yes I have. Your right, I'm looking for something, and maybe you can help me find it."

"I'm glad to hear that, but you must be sure your ready for this. Once you start, your life _will_ change."

Shego takes a breath. "I'm sure, this is what I want."

"Good. Then your first step has been taken, now we know how good you are when you working out in the open, but how good are you when it comes to losing to win."

"What do you mean, _losing to win_?" Shego looks perplexed.

"Simple my dear. I know you don't care that you made an enemy of Bertha The Bull, but she will need to be dealt with. So, for your first lesson, your going to plant this on her." She reach up and hands Shego a small plastic bag.

Taking the bag Shego looks at the contents. "Whats this?"

"Something you do not want to be caught with. Now, tomorrow you need to make sure that Bertha starts the fight and you are able to plant that before the guards break it up."

"Sounds simple enough, plus I can beat her down."

"Do _not_ be cocky about this Shego, this is not about you proving your better then her, your goal is to make sure that she is caught with that on her."

"Ok I get ya, but why do I have to lose?"

"Have you ever picked a pocket before? No? Well you need to get close to her to plant that on her with out the guards or anyone seeing."

"Great. Fine, I'm up for a challenge, and if anyone thinks I'm an easy beat because of it." Shego snickers. "They will be in for a surprise."

"Your good at fighting Shego, but you haven't found your equal yet, and I'm sure they are not in this prison. Focus on your training, your new life awaits."

They both talk for a little while longer, planing out how Shego will plant the baggie on Bertha. Over the next few days, Claire has helped Shego learn the basics of picking pockets. Shego is a slow learner and is make very slow process. A few days later Shego was over by the weights working out while Claire was spotting her, they were having a good conversation till they were interrupted by Bertha and five of her friends.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the green freak and her cowardly friend Claire. You two are not the brightest bulbs in the box are you?"

"Oh look, its the beached wale and her little minnows. I sent two of your little fishes to the infirmary, shall I send them as well, or are you to afraid to handle things yourself?" Shego taunts.

"You think I'm afraid of you, you green bitch?"

"Well if you were smart you would be. You know Claire, she reminds me of my brother, big and stupid." Shego stands up putting her hands in her pockets watching Bertha.

"Careful Shego, Bertha here was arrested for strangling people. Seems to be her favorite past time."

"At least she doesn't talk to birds all day like one of the villains I fought."

Bertha growls throwing a hay maker at Shego, who dodges the punch and backs away from her pulling Claire with her. Claire whispers to Shego as they move back. _"Two minutes." _Shego nods moving forward and springing over Bertha landing behind her with a smile. "I see why they call you _the bull, _your big, dumb and charge at the first thing that moves."

Bertha turns around glaring at Shego, she charges forward and Shego dodges to the side, slapping Bertha on the back as she passes. "Ole!" One of Bertha's goons hands her something before she turns around and charges Shego again. Shego notices and sharpened toothbrush in her palm, when Bertha reaches Shego use's her momentum grabbing Bertha's hand with the shiv twisting her arm and flipping her to the ground. The slam draws a gasp from Bertha as Shego leans down placing her knee on Bertha's chest, and her left hand on her collar, sliding the baggie under her collar as she brings her right hand up engulfed in plasma.

"You know, I planed on enjoying my year here, but you had to fuck it up. Now, should I use my plasma to melt out your eye? Or burn off the first layer of skin over entire body?"

Bertha feeling the heat from her hand and the pressure on her chest doesn't notice Shego sliding something under her shirt. "You don't have to ball's to do that, your miss hero, your not going to torture someone just to prove a point. That's the difference between you and me, I will not hesitate to harm someone." As she finishes talking, she jabs the shiv in Shego leg earning a pain filled scream from Shego forcing her off of Bertha.

As Shego rolls off of Bertha and attempts to stand up, the guards come rushing out in riot gear surrounding both Shego and Bertha. Three guards move in to subdue Bertha and two more check on Shego. As the guards haul Bertha to her feet, the baggie falls out of her top. One guard leans down picking up the bag checking the contents.

Bertha sees the bag and her eyes go wide. "I have no clue what that is, I've never seen that before."

"Shut up convict!" The guard says, after bringing a small sample of it to her lips, she taste's it then spits it out. "Look's like we found out who's been bringing in the coke." the guards haul Bertha away kicking and screaming, the two guards take Shego to the infirmary.

Later in the infirmary, Shego is resting in the bed and Claire walks in the room. "Not bad my dear for your first try."

"What do you mean _not bad_? Did you see her reaction when it fell out of her top? It was priceless."

"Yes you did, but you had to make sure you won the fight didn't you?"

"Course I did. I have a reputation to keep."

"Yes, that hole in your leg will be the perfect reminder of how you were able to keep your reputation. It's good to keep your reputation, but don't let it kill you. Now, once your better the rest of your training will begin."

**Present, in their home.**

"She was right, after I got better I learned everything she was willing to teach me."

"You still haven't learned to not worry about your reputation though." Electronique teases.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah, bite me Nique." Shego reply's smiling, getting a laugh out of Electronique and Kim.

"Don't tempt me Shego, I bite hard." Electronique says, Kim and Shego look at Electronique with stunned expressions. "If you keep your mouths open like that, you'll attract fly's." Electronique chuckles closing up her bag, ready to head out.

Kim shacks her head pulling her thoughts together. "Ok you two, lets get our stuff together and go exploring. Lets find out whats on this island."

**They have decided to explore their island to find out whats out there. Electronique has started to open up and joking around with Kim and Shego. What is on the island? Will they be stuck there? Thank you for reading, please review. Till next time.**


	5. Wishing Upon A Star

**Wishing on a Star.**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**

**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

Kim, Shego, and Electronique, have decided to explore their island. The first two days were uneventful, walking through the jungle. Kim was easily leading them though the jungle, pointing out where not to step, and leading them around dangerous plants and snakes.

On the third day they break the jungle line into a large open valley. Looking around they see beautiful flowers dotting the area, they see a large mountain area off in the north, a stream winds it's way through the valley floor.

"Wow, it's beautiful here." Electronique says with awe in her voice looking around.

Kim walks over standing next to her. "Yes it is. Better then a cold evil lair wouldn't you say?"

"Well, if I have an evil death ray right over there, and a bank of computers over there, it would be perfect." Electronique says jokingly, pointing at the spots for the death ray and computers.

"Did you just make a joke Nique?" Shego says.

"I guess I did. If I hang around you two for much longer, I might start caring about you both."

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it?" Kim says looking up at Electronique blinking her eyes in a cute manner.

Electronique shakes her head smiling and push's Kim away playfully. "How about we rest here and refill our water?"

"Good plan, great plan." Kim says to be funny.

Shego and Electronique laugh. "How is it you have all the villains in the world afraid of you, yet your such a goof?" Shego says shacking her head.

"You know me Shego, _anythings possible for a Possible._"

"I'm starting to see how true your saying is Kimberly. I mean, how do you get three people who hate each other to not only stop fighting, but live and work together?"

Kim just smiles as they head over to the stream refilling their water jug and pouches. Kim pulls out a banana and lays down in the grass looking up at the sky.

Shego and Electronique follow suit enjoying the breeze and the afternoon sun. "Hey Kimmie, for the past few weeks, you have been acting different, whats up?"

"Can't you feel it Shego? Yes we're trapped here, but its peaceful here. No Drakken coming up with some hair brained scheme, no villain trying to take over the world, it's just us on an island with very little to nothing to be stressed about. When is the last time any of us just relaxed and didn't worry about the world?"

"It's in my contract with Drakken that I have time off away from him to do what ever I want. I see your point though, no Drakken, no Global Justice breathing down my neck, and best of all, no henchmen wandering around after you get out of the shower. What about you Nique? How do you feel here?"

"well I..." Electronique frowns. "I've, never really had a, vacation as it were. This is the first time where I haven't thought about either getting vengeance against you Shego, or plotting something to take over the world."

"Well then, we will have to keep this up now won't we?" Shego says grinning.

"Are you trying to say that there is nothing you miss?" Electronique says quizzically.

"Well, there are a _few_ things I miss, but until we find away to get safely off this island, there is not much point in worrying about it, right?"

"When did you start to use your brain Shego?" Electronique chuckles.

"Ha, ha, very funny sparky." Shego grumbles getting a laugh out of Kim and Electronique.

"What about you Kimmie? Out of all of us, I'm sure you have the most to miss at home right?"

Kim's mood shifts. "Your right Shego, I do miss my family and friends, I hope their all ok." Kim says in a melancholy voice.

"Are you ok Kim?" Electronique roll's over to look at Kim.

"Yeah. Just a sad thought." Electronique and Shego reach over placing a hand on Kim's shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze. Kim wipes a tear escaping her eye. "Thank you both. Why don't we relax here for the day and do some more exploring tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a good plan, maybe we can find something with a little more meat out here then by the beach. I'll go hunting and see what we can eat." Shego says, standing up looking down at Kim. "You two relax, ill be back soon." with that, Shego walks off in search of food.

**kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

**Wades Room.**

Wade is sitting in front of his monitors going through the data from the satellites tasked to find Kim. Rubbing his eyes Wade sighs, after eight months the search for Kim has turned up very little. He was about to go over his data again, his phone ring.

Putting the phone on speaker, Wade types on his keyboard. "Hello."

"Hello Wade." Dr Anne Possible says over the speaker.

"Hello Dr Possible, how are you?"

"I've been better Wade. Any news on finding Kim?"

"I'm sorry, I wish I had some better news. As it stands, with the help of the Global Justice satellites, and the help from the Seniors, we know that none of the normal villain's have Kim held hostage, if they did they wouldn't hesitate to brag about it."

"Well that's at least something good. Any news on Drew's device."

"Nothing good. They are having to rebuild it again, it seems when Electronique hit it with her power, it got super charged and worked the way it was intended to. With the way Dr Drakken is building it, it never would have worked with out that power boost."

"What happens with out that power boost?"

"Well, the spatial spec's are good and working, but when ever something is sent, it comes back as goo. Dr Director refuses to try it with a human till they know it will work."

"I see." Anne says in a sad voice. "Thank you Wade."

"I'm sorry Ms Possible, only thing I can assure you is I won't give up till Kim is home. We have our searches narrowed down to only five possible places she could be."

"That's good." She says with a little hope in her voice.

"Yes, we should hopefully be able to bring Kim home soon." Wade is thankful for the speaker phone so Anne doesn't see him wince.

"Do what you can Wade, I know your working hard to find her, but please don't over exert yourself ok?"

"Yes Ms Possible, I take a break every now ant then."

"Thank you again Wade."

"I wish I had better news for you Ms Possible."

Anne says goodbye and hangs up the phone, Wade turns the speaker off looking at it for a minute. "I'm sorry I had to lie to you. Kim where are you?" Wade says to his monitors. Using his computers to zoom in on areas to get a better look, he try's cycling through different spectrum's to try and find Shego and Electronique, or some sign of the Kimmunicator.

**kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

**Yamanouchi Ninja School**

Ron and Yuri are enjoying a lazy day in the school gardens, Master Sensei has given leave for them to spend time alone. Ron's visions have not decreased in his time there, his control over the mystical monkey powers is progressing slowly, his fear of monkeys keeping him from using the full potential of his power.

"Hey Yuri, do you think Master Sensei knows more then he's letting on about my visions?"

"If he does know more Ron-kun, then his being silent is doing so to help you."

"I can never understand how not telling someone something is helping them."

"Well Ron-kun, maybe he believes you are not ready to hear the meaning behind your visions."

Ron looks at Yuri resting on his shoulder with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Yuri turns to look up at Ron. "I do know have the level of enlightenment of Master Sensei, nor do I claim to understand you visions. Whatever their meaning, it must not be to bad, if it was Master Sensei would tell you. Tell me Ron-kun, have you been able to understand anything of your visions?"

Ron look up at the cherry tree. "I'm guessing that the colors represent people. I think Kim is the one represented by red, it makes sense that Shego would be the one represented by green, I think the blue might be me, representing my monkey powers."

"You have been giving this a lot of thought Ron-kun, do you have an idea as to the connection your three share?"

"I wish I knew Yuri. Kim and I tried being boyfriend and girlfriend, but it didn't last to long, she's still my best friend, but her and Shego are always fighting each other, and Shego's always trying to kill Kim."

Yuri frowns at the mention of them being boyfriend and girlfriend. "Are you sure about that Ron? From what you tell me Kim seems to like fighting Shego, she might even like her and not know it.

"Wait, why would Kim like Shego? Heck why would Shego like Kim?"

Yuri giggles. "Ron-kun, fighting is one of the purest ways to get to know someone, they don't fight harm the other, they fight to best the other. Kim is a great fighter in her own right, if Shego can not only keep up with her in combat, but actually fight Kim to a stand still, then Shego is Kim's equal."

"Ok, so they like each other and don't want to kill each other, but I know Shego hates me, so what is it that involves us three?"

"That's what we will figure out right?" Yuri smiles reaching up and pulling Ron down into a kiss.

Ron returns the kiss pulling Yuri closer into a deeper kiss.

**kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

**Island, night time.**

Kim is laying in the grass with Shego and Electronique laying on either side of her watching the stars. Shego was able to find some rabbits on her hunt for food, everyone was happy to have some meat, they saved the fur to be used later. Now everyone is enjoying the cool evening and the unobstructed view of the heavens.

"Hey Princess, whats our next move?" Shego asks.

"Well, I say we continue as we are for two more days before we head back to the our home. Once we have this way mapped we can work on a different section of the island. Depending on how big this island is, it might take us a month or two to map the entire island."

"Would you two think me strange if I said I didn't want to get rescued?" Electronique says in a low voice.

"I wouldn't say that, minus the indoor plumbing, this island is better then what we have waiting back their." Shego says.

"What would you do if someone was able to rescue us?" Kim asks.

Electronique thinks for a minute. "I honestly don't know Kim. Only thing waiting for Shego and myself is a cozy Global Justice jail cell."

"Question is Princess, what would _you _do if we were rescued?"

Kim is quite for a few minutes. Electronique and Shego both turn their heads to look at Kim as she thinks about Shego's question. "I don't know."

Shego smiles and nod's turning back to look at the stars. "Good answer Pumpkin." Shego takes a chance and slides closer to Kim till shes touching Kim and lays her head on Kim's shoulder. Kim stiffens briefly at Shego's action, but doesn't protest, she slides her arm under Shego and places it on her shoulder hugging Shego to her.

Shego smiles at the contact before her eyes go wide as the sky lights up as a show of shooting stars fly's across the sky. All three are silent as they watch the display in the sky. Electronique unconsciously moves closer to Kim watching the meteor shower. Kim feeling Electronique moving closer, moves her arm and wraps it around Electronique's shoulder pulling her closer, never taking her eyes off the meteor shower.

All three lay there watching the shower enjoying the magic of the night, and the closeness of the other two women. Unbeknownst to the other two women at that one moment, all three of them make the same wish. _"I wish we never get rescued." _All three smile as one last star, brighter then the rest fly's across the sky as they finish their silent wish. They lay there, Kim holding Electronique and Shego, till they fall asleep.

The next morning Kim wakes to find Shego laying on her side cuddled up to Kim with her hand under her shirt resting just under her breast. Electronique is in almost the same position, only with her arm draped around Kim's waist hold on to her like a teddy bear.

Electronique stirs mumbling as her eyes flutter open. Kim smiles, seeing Electronique for the first time with out her goggle's, her electric blue eyes shine with what looks like swirls of electricity swirling around her iris. Electronique notices Kim look at her and realizes her goggles are not on, and blushs trying to find them.

"Do you need your goggles to see Nique?" Kim asks in a whisper.

"No, not really."

"Then why do you hide your eyes? Their beautiful."

"Your the first person to say that." Electronique says looking away. She looks at her hand and see Shego curled up on the other side of Kim. "Did. Did something happen last night?"

"Other then the meteor shower, and you and Shego using me as a pillow?" Kim says jokingly earning a smile from Electronique.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so comfortable." She says with a smile snuggling into Kim's arm. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, I say we continue exploring this island and see what happens as we go along."

"Sounds like a plan. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, whats up Nique?"

"Why is Shego's hand under your shirt?"

Kim does her best not to laugh out loud. "That's cause shes been wanting to do that and more for a long time now."

"And your just going to let her get away with it hmmm?" Electronique raises a suggestive eyebrow looking up at Kim.

Kim blushes. "Let me ask you something. Are _you_ comfortable with what could happen?"

"And what makes you think something more will happen?"

"Two reasons. One, in the past five month's not only have you started to enjoy our company, but you have come to care about the both of us."

Electronique nods. "And two?"

"Two, you will want to know what more, and how it feels."

"How what feels?" Electronique looks up as Kim leans down and kisses her on the lips. Electronique is surprised at first, but soon relaxes into the kiss as jolt of electricity flows through them making their whole body tingle, that kiss; hard, but soft; fiery, but cool; a split second, but also forever.

There kiss is disturbed by the sound of someone talking. "Is this a private party? Or can anyone join?" Shego says in a mock offended tone. The two separate as Electronique blushes a light purple turning her head away from Shego, as Kim giggles.

"I'm sorry firefly, didn't mean to leave you out, but you are so cute when your asleep." Kim grins at Shego.

Shego laughs. "I didn't know you had it in you to be so forward Princess."

"Well maybe I decided to go on a new adventure, and see where it takes me." Kim says leaning in close to Shego. Kim slightly turns her head towards Electronique. "I'm not the only one who's looking to see where this adventure leads me."

Electronique turns her head looking at Kim, then at Shego. "But are we the only two who wants to travel down this road?" She says blushing.

Shego reaches over gently pulling Electronique close for a kiss. As their lips connect the jolt that Electronique felt with Kim, jolts through her and Shego. Unlike Kim, Shego moans loudly through the kiss savoring everything about Electronique she can. When they break the kiss both Shego and Electronique have a look of bliss on their face.

"Wow. I tell ya what WOW! Now that was a kiss." Shego says.

Kim leans over pulling Shego into a kiss with her, both of them feeling the energy between them, moaning into each others mouths. When they break their kiss, Kim looks between Shego and Electronique and smiles. All three look at each other sharing a look of caring for each other.

"Ok, please tell me I wasn't the only one that felt that, that." Electronique is unable to finish what shes says as both Kim and Shego nod to her. "What do you think it mean?"

"That both of you are damn good kissers." Shego says.

Kim and Electronique smile and laugh. "The same goes for you Shego." Electronique says.

"As for what it means, I can tell you what it means. I think its safe to say we have our answer for last nights question."

Shego and Electronique nod to that. "Hey Kimmie, think if we follow this stream we could find a water fall?"

"Only one way to find out. Lets follow the stream." everyone stand's up and gathers there gear, before they head off they give each other one more kiss and head off.

**kpkpkpkpkpkp**

Ron opens his eyes, finding himself in the middle of an open grassy valley. Looking around he scratches his head knowing he should be asleep in bed next to Yuri. Some movement catches his eye off in the distance. Ron starts jogging in the direction. As Ron gets closer, the objects turn into three people walking. The first thing that catches his eye is the red hair of the person in the lead, he brakes out in a big grin and starts running faster trying to catch up.

As Ron gets closer to the group he see's that they have stopped and are pulling out some fruits to eat. Ron call out trying to get Kim's attention, but his voice doesn't get a reaction from Kim or anyone. He finally makes it to the women he try's to get their attention again and none of them notice him. He try's to get Kim's attention by shacking her shoulder, but his hand just passes through her.

Ron pulls his hand back looking at it then at Kim, then is hits him and he face palms his forehead. _"I'm astral projecting myself here, that's why Kim doesn't see or hear me. Now if only I can find out where here is."_

Kim laughing catches Ron's attention as shes giggling trying to avoid Shego's hands. "Shego! Do you have to bring up that time we were under Drakken's mind control chips?"

Shego grabs Kim and pulls her close. "Come on Kimmie, you know you liked wearing one of my cat suits, and you were damn sexy in it to."

"_Shego let Kim go!" _Ron try's punching Shego but just passes through her.

"Wait, this Drakken actually got a mind control chip to work?"

"Yeah, his biggest mistake was that we may not be able to control our bodies, but we were completely aware of what he had us doing."

"And I made sure that once we were free, he would never even _think_ of mind control again!"

"My hero." Kim says in a cheesy voice turning around giving Shego a kiss.

"_KIM! Eww, sick and wrong Kim, Shego is the bad guy here. Now stop kissing her and tell me where you are so we can come rescue you."_

"Hey Kim, are you sure that Betty and Global Justice wont be able to find us here?"

"Don't worry Nique, what ever this field is surrounding this island, and the Bermuda triangle, is higher tech then what ever GJ has access to. I doubt even wade would be able to find us here."

"Ok whats going on with you two? That was just plain weird."

Kim and Electronique look at each other and frown, then look around the area trying to find something. "I don't know why I said that, I just felt like I needed to say it for some strange reason."

Ron jumps up and cheers. _"The Bermuda Triangle, just hold on Kim, I'll rescue from them soon."_ Ron sits down and is about to close his eyes and meditate to wake him self up, Kim, Shego, and Electronique all turn to look directly at him, freaking him out.

"Beware. Beware. Don't interfere, least you bring about an age of darkness." All three same at the same time in the same voice. Their faces start to melt reveling solid red, blue, and green eyes, rows of sharp teeth start to form in their mouths, and they lunge at him. Ron lets out a loud scream trying to back away from them, he closes his eyes bringing his arm up to shield his face.

**Ron and Yuri's room Yamanouchi.**

Yuri is Shaking Ron trying to wake him up as he is screaming in his sleep. Ron's eyes fly open and Yuri see's a look of pure terror in his eye's. Yuri works to calm Ron down holding him to her, and rocking him. Yuri keeps that up for thirty minutes before Ron finally calms down.

"Ron-kun, whats wrong?"

Taking a deep breath Ron tell Yuri what he saw, and how Kim, Shego, and Electronique turned into monsters. "I know where they are, but if my vision is right, Kim doesn't want to be found, and if she is found, something bad will happen."

"So what are you going to do Ron?"

"I'm going to save my best friend, and get her away from those two."

**kpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

**There ya go, I know I got this one done faster then the rest, don't get ust to it. :P **

**Kim, Shego, and Electronique, have decided to stay on the island, and see where their feelings for each other take them. Ron now knows where Kim is, but has been warned not to interfere, and doesn't plan on following the warning. What is this age of darkness he has been warned about? Thank you for reading, please review. Till next time.**


	6. Declaration of Love

******Declaration of Love.**

******Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation. I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

*******WARNING!* This Chapter is rated MA. It involves three women being intimate with each other. If this is not something you want to Read, stop here.**

******Thank you MagicBasher54986 for being a great Beta.**

**Global Justice head quarters Dr Elizabeth Directors office.**

Dr Director is sitting behind her desk reading the latest failure reports involving Dr Drakken's teleportation laser. Setting down the report Betty picks up a letter from her supervisors telling her to end all major searches for Kim possible, also terminate all experiments with the laser and to send Dr Drakken to his permanent cell. Betty tosses the letter down pressing a button on her intercom call for Agent Du.

A few minutes later, Agent Du walks into her office saluting before Betty points to the chair in front of her desk, sitting down Will looks at his commander. "Yes ma'am?"

Betty hands him the letter from her boss's. "Pack Drakken up and ship him off to the island. After that tell the monitor crews to cancel all searches for Kim Possible."

"Are you sure that is wise ma'am?"

"No. but for now we don't have any other choice. When the top brass says jump."

"We say how high. What about Mr Load Ma'am?"

"He is an outside source Agent Du, not subject to Global Justice rules and regulations. For now we will leave the search for Miss Possible to him."

Will nods his understanding. "Ma'am, I do have some bad news to report though."

Betty sighs. "Report."

"Yes Ma'am. Out threat assessment has come up with a possible result of Kim being together with Electronique and Shego for such a long time. They believe that when we find her, Kim might be compromised and even hold feeling for the two women."

"So what are they suggesting?" Betty asks raising an eyebrow.

"They are suggesting that we handle Kim very carefully, she can either bring both Shego and Electronique over to us, or she will go over and join them."

"What do you think Will? Do you think Shego and Electronique and convince Kim to switch sides?"

"I don't know ma'am. I would like to believe she could not be corrupted. But she is only human, and we know there is something between Kim and Shego. I doubt she would become a villain,"

Betty nods. "Thank you Will. Have we been able to stop any more villains from popping up?"

"Yes ma'am, it is a slow process, now that a lot of the governments are giving us permission to enter we are able to take them down before they can become a problem. They were resistant at first, but once they found out that Kim Possible is truly missing and were not using her as a bargaining chip."

"They really thought we would hold back Kim if they wouldn't let us in?"

"Yes Ma'am, some of the presidents have come out and said just that."

"Very well. For now lets pack up and get Drakken out of our hair."

"Yes Ma'am. If I may ask, what do you plan to do about Miss Possible?"

Betty lets out a sigh. "For now nothing. But when we do get her back, if she has been compromised, we will need a plan to deal with her, and maybe both Shego and Electronique."

"Understood Ma'am." Will salutes as he stands up and walks out of her office. As will leave the office, Betty's phone goes off.

"Yes." Betty says into the phone.

"Dr Director, we just received word that Dr James Possible has been admitted to Middleton Hospital. He has suffered a heart attack at work."

"Thank you for informing me." Betty hangs up the phone, grabs her keys and leaves heading to the hospital. Betty arrives at the hospital thirty minutes later, walking in she asks the nurse for James room, getting direction's Betty makes her way to the room.

Betty reach's the room and finds Anne sitting next to the bed holding Jame's hand. She knocks on the door before entering, Anne doesn't look up as Betty walks in.

"I heard what happened, how is he?"

"He's stable for now. The doctors are worried he might have another one."

"I'm sorry Anne, I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You know its funny you should say that. You want to help, then find our daughter!" Anne turns facing Betty with tears in her eyes. It's been eight months Betty, why haven't you found our daughter yet?"

"Anne please, calm down."

"Don't you dare try and tell me to calm down!" Anne yells at Betty. "You have all these people that work under you, and not one of them can find our little girl?"

"Anne I'm sorry, we are trying our best, but where ever Kim is, no one can get to. We can't even get a signal to find either her Kimmunicator, nor her GJ comm device. We are trying everything we can to find Kim and bring her home."

Anne wipes the tears from her eyes. "Those are just words Betty. When Kim is safely home with us, I will believe you. Now please leave." Anne turns around sitting back in the chair taking up James hand.

Betty frowns shaking her head as she leaves the room, then the hospital. Betty pulls out her phone and call up Wade.

"Hello Dr Director, its been a while. What can I do for you?"

"I need some good news Mr Load. Please tell me you have found where Kim is."

"I wish I could Director, only thing I can tell you is I've narrowed down the locations she might be, and the place I have narrowed it down to, can not be seen with satellites, and sending someone there is almost as good as a death sentence."

"Tell me the locations." Wade gives her the locations. "Thank you Mr Load. If you had to guess, out of these locations, where you you focus looking for Kim?"

"Honestly, I'm torn between the Dragons Triangle, and the Bermuda Triangle."

"I see, thank you. Lets hope she in one of those two places."

**kpkpkpkpkpkp**

**Kim, Shego's and Electronique's home.**

Kim, Shego and Electronique return home after two weeks of exploring. Kim sat down her pack and stretched while Electronique tilted her head and smiled as she watched Kim body stretch and twist. Shego noticed Electronique's distraction and got a hungry look in her eye. After she set her pack down, Shego sneaked up closer to Electronique. Coming up behind her and silently reaching around she grabbed Electronique's breasts earning an epp before the woman relaxed in Shego's grip. She let out a slight moan as Shego began to gently massage her breasts and kiss her neck.

Kim turned around at the sound to find Shego fondling Electronique's breast and kissing her neck. Electronique had her left hand in Shego's hair, holding her to her neck, with her lightning blue eyes closed enjoying the attention from Shego. Kim smiled as she walked over and caressed Electronique's face before kissing her. Electronique returned the kiss with one of her own, pulling Kim closer to her. Shego moved her hands down Electronique's body. Gripping her shirt, she raised it up, causing Kim and Electronique break their kiss long enough for Shego to remove the item of clothing.

Kim smiled looking at Electronique's bare chest. Electronique blushed and tried to cover up her chest after seeing the look on Kim's face. "I know I'm not the best looking person, it's ok if you-"  
She didn't get to finish what she was saying before Kim placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't you say another word. You're beautiful." Kim cupped Electronique's face, looking into her eyes. "And if anyone says different, they will answer to us." Km looked over Nique's shoulder to meet Shego's eyes. They both nod to each other before Kim and Shego walk Electronique over to the bed. Laying her down, both Kim and Shego then began to undress. Electronique grinned. As Kim laid down next to her, both wrap each other in an embrace resuming their kiss.

Hey. Whats white and blue, and green all over?" Shego asked, grinning down at Kim and Electronique. Both smiled before holding out there arms to Shego. Without another word Shego took their hands and laid down with them, first kissing Electronique then kissing Kim. Shego started trailing kisses down Electronique's body, stopping briefly on the blue woman's breasts, planting a kiss on each of her nipples. She then moved to repeat the process on Kim's.

Shego continued her journey down Electronique. While kissing Nique's belly, she griped her shorts before taking them off. After her shorts were removed, Shego caresses Electronique's leg planting small kisses along her leg. Electronique moaned, feeling Shego's lips on her leg. Seeing Electronique enjoying the attention from Shego, Kim leaned down, kissing Electronique along her neck. Electronique leaned her head back, giving Kim better access. Electronique then reached down to softly caress one of Kim's breasts feeling the redhead's nipples harden at her touch.

Kim kissed up from Electronique's chin to her mouth, where they both kiss passionately. Kim then slid her hand down to caress the blue haired woman's stomach down to her inner thigh before slowly trailing her hand back up to Electronique's breast. Shego started to lick her way up Electronique's leg, coming to a stop in from in front of the blue skinned woman's slit. Shego then leaned in, licking Electronique. The blue skinned woman raised her hips instinctively towards Shego as she continued to lick her. Kim broke the kiss as Electronique gasped from Shego's attention. Kim took that opportunity to lean down and lick one of Electronique's breasts, first moving in large circles moving inward towards the nipple. Taking the gem in her mouth, Kim began sucking on it, earning more moans of pleasure from Electronique.

Electronique sucked in air through her teeth, feeling the pleasure from both Kim and Shego. She then placed her hands over her eyes as tears start to from in them.  
_'No one has ever treated me like Kim and Shego, for the first time in my life my blue skin doesn't turn someone away. Now I have not one, but two beautiful women who not only care about me, but love me blue skin and all. OH GOD! Shego and Kim are so good with their tongue's. Please, what ever god's, or goddess's are out there, please don't let this be a dream,'_ Electronique thought before she moaned, feeling herself close to climax.

Shego lost herself licking Electronique, enjoying her taste, the sounds the blue skinned woman made from her touch. Shego then took Electronique's clit in her mouth, gently sucking it, playing with it with her tongue. Electronique started to buck her hips with Shego's movements. Kim switched to sucking Electronique's other nipple, not wanting to leave it out. Electronique screamed as her first orgasm washed through her.

As Electronique came down from her orgasm, Kim and Shego could hear her silently sobbing. They both moved up to look at Electronique's face where they took a hand and moved it away from her eyes. Using their other hands, they wiped away the tears that escaped from her blue orbs. Electronique griped their hands, squeezing them before getting a squeeze in return from both women.

"Whats wrong, Nique?" Shego asked.

Electronique opened her eyes to look at both woman and saw them looking down at her with a worried look in their eyes. Electronique blinked before showing a genuine smile for them both.

"I'm... I'm just so happy right now. Please tell me this is not a dream."

Kim and Shego both smiled at her. "If this is a dream, we are all sharing it." Kim said, leaning down to kiss Electronique's cheek.

"And heaven help whoever wakes us from this, if it is a dream," Shego said before kissing the other cheek.

Fresh tears formed in Electronique's eyes. "I love you both so much. I've never told anyone this since... since I became Electronique, but I want you to know my real name. It's Tabitha Roux*."

"I Love you too, Tabitha. And you have a beautiful name," Kim said.

"And I love you as well, Tabitha. And you too, Kim. Now if either of you tell another soul this, I'll make sure you both walk funny for a year. My real name is Sabrina Goodwin."

Kim and Tabitha giggled seeing the look on Sabrina's face. "I love you too, Sabrina. I wont say anything." Kim leaned over and kissed Sabrina.

When Kim and Sabrina broke their kiss, Tabitha reached up to cup Sabrina's face. "If you promise to do that to me again, I wont say anything." She pulled Sabrina down into a passionate kiss. Tabitha then wrapped her arms around Sabrina, holding her close to her body. Sabrina returned the kiss with as much passion, running her fingers through Tabitha's hair.

With one quick motion, Tabitha rolled Sabrina over onto her back. Breaking the kiss, Tabitha pulled back and looked down at Sabrina. "If Kim wouldn't mind giving me a hand, let's make you feel as happy as you made me feel."

"Now why would you ask a silly question like that?" Kim teased. She leaned down to kiss Sabrina. After kissing Sabrina, Kim kissed Tabitha before they both kissed Sabrina's cheeks, down to her neck. They then trailed kisses down to Sabrina's breasts, each taking one jade nipple in their mouths. Sabrina moaned as they sucked each nipple in there mouths, biting them, licking them, flicking them with their tongues. Tabitha bit down hard one last time, earning a loud moan from Sabrina before she let go go of the rock hard nipple and made her way down the green skinned woman's stomach to her slit. Tabitha licked her lips in anticipation before leaning down to taste the green skinned woman she loved with all her heart, mind and soul.

Kim let go of her jade treasure and crawled up to Sabrina's head and turned to face Tabitha. Sabrina saw what Kim was doing and grinned as the redhead lowered herself to straddle Sabrina's head.  
"Wow! Natural color, Princess." Sabrina said before she licked Kim.

Kim giggled before a soft moan escaped her lips. Kim then leaned down to massage Sabrina's breasts. Tabitha reached out with one hand and rubbed Kim's arm. Kim brought her hand around and placed her palm in Tabitha's, interlocking their fingers. She then brought the blue skinned woman's hand to her mouth and kissed it before taking one of Tabitha's fingers in her mouth to gently suck on it.

While working one of her fingers on Sabrina's clit, Tabitha used her power to send a small jolt of electricity into her green skinned lover. Sabrina scream out louder then Tabitha did as she immediately climaxed. Kim looked down as Sabrina laid there panting from her orgasm. Tabitha then looked up and Kim grinned. Holding up one finger, Tabitha let a small amount of electricity dance on the tip of her finger as she beckoned Kim to come to her.

Kim smiled as she leaned down to give Tabitha a kiss. They both kiss each other deeply as Kim repositioned herself on the bed, pulling Tabitha down with her. As she laid next to Sabrina, Kim told Tabitha to turn around so they are in a sixty nine position. Tabitha turned around so she was straddling Kim's head. As Kim began to lick Tabitha, Tabitha leaned down and started to lick the redhead.

Both woman moaned while licking each other. Kim then inserted two of her fingers into her blue skinned lover. Tabitha moaned loudly, her core tightening around Kim's fingers as Kim begins pump them into Tabitha.

"Kimberly! You've done this before haven't you?" Tabitha asked with a grin.

"Do you think Shego was the only female to have a crush on me? Hmmm?" Kim asked, curling her fingers inside Tabitha, earning yet another moan of pleasure from her.

"Oh, you beautifully naughty girl," Tabitha said as she leaned back down to lick Kim, using the smallest amount of electricity to send shivers throughout Kim's body, earning her own loud moan of pleasure from Kim. Tabitha and Kim both felt close to climax and let the other know. Tabitha screamed out as Kim brought her to a climax. As she did, Tabitha used her powers again to send Kim over the edge, screaming out her own climax.

Tabitha slowly turned around to collapse between Kim and Sabrina. All three women are panting as they came down from their individual orgasm. Sabrina rolled over onto her side to cuddle close to Tabitha, wrapping her arms around her. Kim used what little energy she had left to roll over to cuddle with Tabitha and Sabrina, resting her head on Tabitha's shoulder. Tabitha then pulled them both close, resting her arms on their shoulders. They then laid their comfortably in each others arms till they fell asleep, content and happy.

They sleep through the night in blissful sleep. Tabitha and Sabrina sleep having pleasant dreams. Kim on the other hand finds herself inside one of Drakken's old bases. The alarms are are going off in the base, Tabitha is at the main computer typing in code after code. Shego is grabbing what she can and taking it to their jet. Standing in front of Kim is Ron and Yuri.

"Kim, we got thirty seconds till Betty and her goon squad are breaking down our door, we have to go." Tabitha calls out from the monitors.

"OK! Ron I don't have time for this, you brought Betty and her good here didn't you?"

"Kim you can't trust them! Their evil, and they will only drag you down with them."

"You don't even know them Ron! I Love them, and they love me. We are not breaking the law, were just trying to live our lives in peace."

"Fifteen seconds we have to go now!" Tabitha runs up standing next to Kim.

Kim nods to Tabitha. "Ron, if your my best friend you will trust me here. Do not follow us." Kim turns and races to the exit where the jet is waiting. Ron tries to follow her but is stopped by a lightning bolt.

Tabitha stands in the door way, electricity arching all over her body. "The only reason your alive is because of Kim, listen to her and do not follow us." With that Tabitha turns and follows Kim, before Ron can give chase a steal door closes cutting off the path they went. Kim wakes up crying. The sound alerts Tabitha and Shego, both turn over to look at Kim.

"Kim whats wrong?" Both women say.

Kim wipes the tears from her eyes. "I..I don't know. I think I just had a bad dream."

Tabitha caresses Kim's face. "What happened in your dream?"

"I remember you were there, I think I saw Sabrina running down a hall, but you weren't running from us."

"That's good to know." Sabrina says

"I think I remember Ron being there, but I cant remember why. I don't know why, its just by the end of the dream I was incredibly sad for some reason."

Tabitha pulls Kim into her arms just holding her, Kim immediately wraps her arm around Tabitha reaching out for Sabrina with her other hand. Sabrina takes Kim's hand and joins them encircling both Tabitha and Kim with her arms.

"It's ok Kim, were here, and we will never leave you." Sabrina tells her.

Kim smiles nodding, "I know that, just as I will never leave either of you." Kim leans up to kiss both Tabitha and Sabrina.

**kpkpkpkpkpkp**

**Main Hall, Yamanouchi.**

Ron, Yori, and Master Sensei are sitting in the main hall, Ron is once again meditating at the insistence of both Yori and Master Sensei. Ron is having trouble meditating with his vision still fresh in his mind. After Ron had his vision, Yori stayed up to help calm him down. Ron told her every detail of his vision, Yori convinced Ron to speak with Master Sensei before he heads off to find Kim.

Ron groans as he shakes his head and opens his eyes. "Master Sensei, why am I doing this? Kim is in danger, I know where she is I need to go rescue her."

"Stoppable San. How are you going to rescue her? She is on an island, somewhere in the Bermuda triangle. One of the few places on this planet that people barely survive when they get close. So how do you plan on surviving long enough to help her?"

Ron is about to say something, but closes his mouth as he thinks on what Master Sensei said. "Well Master Sensei, I was going to get Wade's help, or even ask if Betty and Global Justice will help."

"Ron-kun, do you think it wise to involve Global Justice? From what you told me about this Betty person, she doesn't trust easy, let alone Shego. Do you think she will take the news of Kim being so close to Shego, and probably Electronique well?" Yori says.

"What are you saying Yori?"

"I'm saying you need to think this through. Kim has been on that island for eight months now with two criminals, who according to your vision, are getting close to each other, if not having feelings for each other."

"But this is Kim were talking about, why would she fall for either of them?" Ron says confused.

"Stoppable San. From what you saw, do you think they are still enemies?" Master Sensei asks.

Ron thinks for a minute. "Well no. they looked like they were working together, and joking with each other, except for Shego and Kim kissing."

"They are relying on each other to survive on the island. To do so, they have to put aside all their anger for each other if they are to survive. Without their anger getting in the way, they are able to see the other as someone other then an enemy."

"But Kim and Shego have been fighting each other for years now. Electronique has sworn revenge on Kim for sending her to jail."

"Fighting is the fastest way to get to know someone Stoppable San, what looked like fighting to you, may in fact be something different. How often does Kim get hurt when she fights Shego? I do not know much about this Electronique, but if she once swore revenge, but learned that Kim not only helps to keep her alive, but as a warrior doesn't try to sway her from her revenge."

Ron thinks for a few minutes on Kim's fights with Shego. "I Think, after the first two years, Kim was getting less and less hurt by Shego, but I thought that was Kim being a better fighter. If that's the case with Kim and Electronique, why would Electronique and Shego? Electronique has hated Shego for longer than Kim and Shego were fighting."

"Ron-kun, it is the same as with Kim and Electronique. Kim is not only keeping the peace between them, but teaching them how to survive and live with each other. They all need each other to live on the island, and to survive they must trust the other two with their lives."

"Ok, I think I understand you, but why do you think Betty will try something?"

"She is not someone who trusts, so she is not someone to be trusted. If she thinks Kim has feelings for them, then she will assume that she will not stand by while the people she loves are locked away." Master Sensei

"So not only does Kim need to be rescued from the island, but she will need to be saved from her boss?"

"Stoppable San, you are not yet ready to rescue your friend. You must stay here and finish your training if you are to be any help to Kim Possible."

"But Master Sensei, she need help now!"

"Ron-kun, you were warned. If you go now, you will fail and Kim will be lost to everyone."

"You don't know that Yori. How can I sit here knowing my best friend is in danger?"

"She is not in danger Stoppable San. Your vision has told us that. But if you leave now, not only will Kim be in danger, but the rest of the world as well. Are you willing to bring the world into an _age of darkness_ as your vision foretold?"

"Listen to Master Sensei Ron, I want to save Kim as much as you do, but we need to know more about this age of darkness first. Kim is alive and well, be thankful for that." Yuri says in a normal voice. Then to Ron's surprise, Yori leaps from where she is and lands on Ron's Chest knocking him to the ground pinning him there. Her eyes turn jet black as she looks him in the eye. "Monkey Master you may be, but not even you will be able to stop what will come. You will usher in a new age, everything you know and love will be gone forever." She says in a dark gravelly voice.

"It is not to late Monkey Master. Chose your path wisely, you are the only one who can save Kim Possible, but you are also the only one who can lose her. It is not to late. Chose wisely." Ron turns his head to the sound of the voice and see Master Sensei floating a few feet off the ground with a white nimbus glowing around him.

Master Sensei and Yori both disappear, Ron finds himself standing in a dark room with a window and a single open door to the room. A shadow moving across the door catches his attention, trying to move he finds he is unable to move, trying to shout out no sound escapes his mouth. Ron begins to panic, but his body does not respond to him. In his panic stricken state his mind fails to notice a voice calling out. "RON! Front and center!"

His body moving in its own walks out of the room and into Drakken's command room. In the middle of the room is a long table with twenty people sitting down watching him enter the room. Ron immediately recognizes Lord Monty fist, along with Duff Killigan, DNAmy, The Seniors, Gemini, Professor Dementor, and Motor Ed, all sitting along with others he has never seen before. There are three chairs at the front of the table with their back to Ron as he walks over to the one on the left.

"Yes Mistress Shego?" Ron hears himself say. Realizing he can do nothing Ron tries to calm his mind thinking it is another vision.

Monty Laughs clapping his hands. "So he is completely under your control? Good, let me kill him. Then all the mystical monkey power will be mine and mine alone!"

"No." An all to familiar voice says, Ron try's to look and see where the voice came from, but the speaker is just out of his sight. "He is no longer a threat to any of us. You are the one and only Monkey Master Lord Fist. For now he will live out the remainder of his life as our personal servant. It is the least I can do for him."

A wisp of red hair appears in the corner of his eye. The room begins to fade away as Ron slams back in his body. Ron looks around finding him back in the man hall, Yuri is leaning over him with a worried look on her face.

"Ron-kun, are you ok?" Yori asks.

"I think so Yori. Were you sitting on my chest a few minutes ago?" Ron asks sitting up.

"No. We were talking and then you collapsed with a scream. Then you just froze and didn't move for thirty minutes. What happened Ron-kun?"

"I had another vision. I think it was the future." Ron tells her everything about his latest vision. "I was right, Shego and Electronique corrupt Kim. How can I save her?"

"Stoppable San, once again you overlook the warning. You still have time, keep that in mind. Use you head Ron, choose your path wisely. Remember those words, and you will be able to prevent that future you saw."

Ron takes a deep breath calming his nerves. "Thank you Master Sensei, Yori. I can not do that to Kim. I will save her!"

Master Sensei nods. "Well done Stoppable San. It takes a strong person to make the right choice, even if that choice seems to be the wrong one."

"I swear Master Sensei, I get more confused when you talk in riddles. Now how can I save Kim and keep this darkness from descending on everyone?"

Yori takes his hand getting his attention. "Well first Ron-kun, you need to remember your not alone. No one man is an island, I believe the saying goes. I am here for you, and will help you rescue Kim when the time comes."

**kpkpkpkpkp**

***Roux is pronounced Roo.**

**A/N: There you go, this is my longest chapter yet. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Kim, Sabrina, and Tabitha have not only declared their love for each other, but have had their first intimate moment. Ron's visions are getting worse and worse, will he be able to listen to Master Sensei and Yuri long enough to do the right thing? Or will he give in and do something rash to save his best friend. Thank you all for reading and leaving such great reviews for my last chapters. Please leave a review, good or bad. Till next time.**


	7. Ancient Discovery

**Ancient Discovery.**

******Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**

******I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Beta's: Kigo4evR and MagicBasher54986. Thank you both, you did a great job. both of you Rock!**

Tabitha flew past Sabrina as she tried to land a flying side kick on the other woman. But she already saw it coming and ducked out of the way. Tabitha landed and turned to face Sabrina, ready to strike. Tabitha stepped in, throwing a flurry of punches at Sabrina. With a grunt, Sabrina blocked the blows until one got past her defenses, hitting her in the shoulder. Sabrina stumbled back, holding her shoulder.

"Good shot there Tabitha," Sabrina said.

"Thank you, I do have two great teachers."

"Don't let your guard down, babe," Kim said from her perch in a tree.

Tabitha lunged forward, not wanting to give Sabrina much chance to rest. But Sabrina was ready for her. As Tabitha tried to punch her, Sabrina grabbed her arm, twisted her body, and hip tossed Tabitha away. As she went flying through the air, Tabitha turned in an attempt to land on her feet. Tabitha hit the ground the wrong way and twisted her leg, earning a loud pop.

Tabitha screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, clutching her ankle. Sabrina gasped, ran over to her, and knelt down next to her. Kim hopped down from her tree to join Sabrina. She gently took Tabitha's ankle in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Tabitha! I didn't mean for you to get hurt!" Sabrina said, her expression worried.

"Sabrina! Calm down. I need you to focus here. Run inside and grab the first aid kit for me will you?" Sabrina nodded and ran towards the house. " Tabitha, can you feel this?" Kim asked as she took off Tabitha's shoe and applied some pressure.

Tabitha sucked in air at Kim's touch.

"Ok, how about here?" Kim pressed down on the top of Tabitha's foot. Tabitha shook her head, barely feeling a thing. "Okay, good news is your legs not broken. Bad news is your ankles dislocated and you will have to stay off of it for a while."

"Can you fix it?" Tabitha hissed through clenched teeth.

Kim gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we just have to pop your ankle back in."

Just then, Sabrina came running back with the first aid kit and handed it to Kim. Opening it up, Kim pulled out a thick strip of leather. "Tabitha, I need you to bite down on this." Kim puts the strip in Tabitha's mouth. "Sabrina, I need you by her head. Now, hold her shoulders down."

Sabrina nodded and got into position. Tabitha reached up and put a hand on Sabrina's, giving it a gentle squeeze to let the green skinned woman know she was not mad. Sabrina nodded with a relieved smile.

"Okay, Tabitha. This is really going to hurt. I'll pop it in on three, okay?" Tabitha nodded her head in understanding. Sabrina nodded as well. "Okay, ready? One." Kim popped Tabitha's ankle back into place earning a muffled scream from the blue skinned woman. Sabrina held her down until the waves of pain start to subside.

"What happened to two and three Kimmie?" Sabrina growled.

"Two. Three," Kim said with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about that, but you would have tensed up at three and I needed you lose."

Kim then took the leather strap from Tabitha's mouth and placed it back into the kit before pulling out two small, flat plastic sticks.

"Sabrina, give me a hand please and thank you."

Sabrina came over and held the sticks in place while Kim wrapped some cloth around the ankle, holding them in place.

"How are you holding up, Tabitha?"

"The full three count would have been nice, but I'll live. Are there any pain killers in that kit?"

"Here. I have some ibuprofen." Kim pulled out a bottle, handed her two pills and her water bottle. After Tabitha took the pills and a drink of water, Kim and Sabrina carefully lifted her up, each of them taking an arm. Carefully, they lead her into the house, and laid her on the bed, where she quickly fell asleep.

Kim and Sabrina then silently left the room and made their way outside.

"That was more then Ibuprofen, wasn't it, Kimmie?"

Kim smiled sheepishly.

"Just a powerful sedative. She need's to rest. The pain would have kept her awake."

Sabrina put her hand on Kim's before pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Lying to distract her from what your doing, and then lying again to give her a sleeping pill. When did you become so devious?"

"Hey, I didn't lie about the pill, it will help her with the pain. I guess after ten months, maybe some of you is rubbing off on me. And if I'm so devious, when did you become so caring? I saw how worried you were when she screamed." Kim moved to stand in front of Sabrina, looking up into her jade eyes.

"Well, maybe a little of you is rubbing off on me. But don't think I plan on going straight."

Kim smiled sweetly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She stood on her toes to kisses Sabrina. They broke the kiss a few moments later smiling. "We need to gather some materials to make some crutches for Tabitha."

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of that. Okay red, lets go."

"I should hope you never get tired of it." Kim giggles.

_Eight hours later..._

Kim and Shego sat at the table talking about their plans for what to do next. "What do you think Kim, how about we build a new home further inland?"

"Like, near the waterfall we found a few months ago?"

"Well not to close. I was thinking we build a home in the open valley. That way we can have an open view from our home and even enjoy some star gazing again."

Kim nodded. "That's a good idea. How about we make our new home bigger?"

"Yeah, we can even try and hollow out a rock and make a tub. What do you think?"

"That would be nice, its been so long since either of us have had a good soak. But how would we hollow it out?"

"Still working on that part."

Kim and Sabrina turned, hearing Tabitha begin to stir. Tabitha tried to sit but, but winced and laid back down when her ankle started to hurt again. Kim walked over, taking one a few water bottles with her.

"Here drink this Tabitha," Kim said as she handed her a bottle.

Tabitha took the bottle and downed the entire thing in a matter of seconds.

"Take it easy there. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little better and the pain is manageable. How long was I out?"

Kim looked at he watch, grateful that it still worked.

"About eight hours. We made you some crutches so you can move around."

"Thank you, they'll help," Tabitha said with a smile.

Sabrina walked over to sit next to Tabitha. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Tabitha."

"Will you quit that, Sabrina? I'm fine. It's just a dislocated ankle. Its not like I broke anything. Anyway, I landed wrong. I landed one way, my leg went the other," Tabitha said, using her arms to point in opposite directions. "Anyway, you just make sure your ready cuz once I'm better, I'm going to kick that sexy green ass of yours."

Sabrina laughed. "Bring it on, Sparky. Me and my sexy ass will be waiting."

Kim smiled, shaking her head. "Okay you two, worry about who will be kicking who's ass later. Plus, your going to be getting real intimate with her foot before then, Sabrina," she said with a grin.

"So, you're giving me an excuse to fondle her foot?" Sabrina said with a suggestive wink.

"Calm down there, Firefly. Let her heal up first, then you can fondle her foot."

"Awwww, I'm a wounded woman here. I was looking forward to some tender loving care," Tabitha said, her eyes wide and a pleading look on her face.

Kim shook her head. "Oh brother. If your trying to use my puppy dog pout, your doing it wrong," Kim said, getting a laugh out of both Tabitha and Sabrina.

"How is it when you do it, we drop what were doing, yet when I try it you just laugh."

Kim giggled. "Well I've spent a lifetime perfecting it while this is your first time trying." Kim leaned in and kissed Tabitha. "Besides, it's more fun when I do it," she continued jokingly.

"I say we tie her up when you get well and make her watch as we celebrate your recovery," Sabrina said with a grin next to Tabitha's ear.

Tabitha laughed. "That would be good. Only problem is, she'd escape."

Sabrina snapped her fingers in defeat. "Curses! Foiled again!" she said in her best Snidely Whiplash voice. Everyone started to laugh.

"What were you two talking about before I woke up?"

"We were talking about moving further inland," Sabrina said, "to the valley we found a few months ago. Even build a bigger home."

"That sounds like a good idea, but I thought we were going to finish exploring the island first?"

"With your ankle the way it is," Kim explained, "we will have to put that on hold till you're a hundred percent."

"With the crutch's you two made for me, I should be able to walk with you."

"And if we run into trouble? I'm with Kim. Let's just wait for you to get better, then we can finish exploring the island. Hey Kim, think we can at least make it back to the valley?"

"I don't see why not. We can see how you're doing in the morning and go from there, what do you think Tabitha?"

"Sounds good. I don't want to be useless, just because of this." Tabitha pointed at her ankle.

"First lets make sure you can walk, then we can worry about everything else later."

kpkpkpkpkp

Yamanouchi flower garden...

Ron was pacing the flower garden, trying to calm his nerves. In the past two months, his visions had only gotten more graphic and frequent. One vision he would be watching as the three are making love to each other, then out of nowhere they would turn towards him and give him either another warning, or juts telling him he will fail. In others, he was talking to Kim and Shego, then Electronique would burst in, and take Kim away. Talking with Master Sensei about a them helped separate the ones that were only dreams and the ones that were visions.

Not all of his visions were warnings. He had some that were pleasant, trying to reassure him that he hasn't failed, that he still had time, and that Kim could be saved. Ron let out a frustrated yell as he pulled out his communicator and called Wade. The phone rang twice before Wade picked up the phone.

"Ron?"

"Hi Wade, its been a while."

"That's an understatement. You have been gone for ten months, whats so important that you bail while everyone is trying to find Kim?"

"I didn't bail Wade, I left to get stronger, so I can help find Kim, and stop being the side kick. Wade look, I know where Kim is, that's why I'm calling."

"Wait. You know where Kim is? How do you know where she is?"

"I saw it in a vision Wade. She's on an island in the Bermuda Triangle with both Shego and Electronique."

"A Vision? You saw them there in a dream? Why would you say specificity they are in the Bermuda Triangle?"

"It's not a dream Wade. I need you to trust me here please. I can't leave here yet, I still have some training to do if I'm going to save Kim."

"If you know where Kim is, why do you need more training to save her? If you know they are there, do you know how safe Kim is?" Ron heard a phone ring in Wade's room before he answered it, putting Betty on the line.

"Oh she is safe alright, Wade. She is so safe. Shego and her are really enjoying each others company."

"Mr Stoppable, what are you talking about?" Betty asked.

"What, Dr. Director? What are you doing here?"

"I was calling up Mr Load to find out if he has any new information about Kim, then I hear you talking about Kim and Shego enjoying each others company, and how do you know all this Mr Stoppable?" Betty asked with a suspicious tone.

Ron is panicking in his mind not knowing what to say to her.

"He says he saw it in a vision, Dr. Director. He also claims that they are on an island in the Bermuda Triangle."

"I see, thank you Mr Load." Betty disconnects the line.

"Wade! Why didn't you tell me she was on the line?"

"Considering she is trying her best to find Kim, I thought it wise to let her in on our call."

"And now she believes Kim and Shego are having sex! Wade, you have to promise to make sure she doesn't do anything to hurt or capture Kim."

"Why would she try to capture Kim Ron?"

"How can we trust her Wade if she doesn't trust us or Kim?"

"Ron you need to calm down. Dr. Director has been doing everything she can to find Kim, even going so far as to hide the search from her bosses. Ron look, I think you should know, Mr. Dr. Possible has been in the hospital for the past two months."

"What? What happened? Is Mr. Dr. Possible okay?"

"He had a heart attack Ron, Dr Possible has been by his side every chance she gets. We need to bring Kim home as son as possible."

Ron nodded. "I see. Thank you for telling me. Wade. Please tell Mrs. Dr. Possible I'm sorry to hear about Mr. Dr. Possible. I'm praying for them all."

"What are you going to do Ron."

"I'm going to do everything I can to bring Kim home." Ron said as he disconnected the call and walked back to the school grounds.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Island, one year after arriving...

True to their word, two days after Tabitha was injured, they packed up what they could carry and made there way back to the valley. The trip was slower then normal, making sure Tabitha didn't aggravate her injury. Tabitha made complaints that she was not an invalid and could help out. Her complaining only went on for so long until Kim and Sabrina handed her an extra pack and she would stop. At night Tabitha would be all smiles as she received the tender loving care she asked for.

Once they reached their destination, the sun was beginning to set so they decide to rest, enjoy the sunset, and sleep under the stars. The next day Kim and Sabrina began gathering materials to build their new home. Since Tabitha wasn't able to do much lifting, she used her powers to cut and shape logs. It took them a good month to get their home built.

When they finished building their home, they all stood back looking over their handy work, feeling good and happy for what they did. The house was twice the size of their old home. In the roof, they made some close-able skylights. Using what materials they had on hand, they made some crude, yet useful, weights so they could stay in shape. They even built a three-person lounger to relax on and watch the stars on clear nights.

On such a clear night, the three were relaxing in their new lounger.

"Did either of you think that we would still be on this island a year later, no longer fighting and madly in love with each other?" Kim asked from her spot on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Has it really been a year already?" Tabitha asked. "Wow, time does fly when your having fun. You're right Kim. Back then, if you told me I would not only still be on this island, but in love with my two ex-enemies, I would have fried you on the spot," she continued from the other side, resting her head on Sabrina's other shoulder.

Sabrina smiled, cuddling with the two women she loved so much. "If you could, would you change anything, Tabitha?"

"No, this is just perfect. And there is nothing I would want to change." Tabitha thought for a few seconds. "No wait. The only thing I would change is that I hadn't dislocated my ankle."

"You know, even though it was your power that supercharged it Tabitha," Kim stated, "we have Dr Drakken to also thank for bringing us together."

Sabrina chuckled at that. "You know, if he finds out it was his invention that sent us here, and this is the result, we would never hear the end of it. On top of him trying to get me to come back and work for him, he would be begging to have both of you working right along with me."

Tabitha looked at Sabrina.

"You mean that blue coward? If anything, he would be working for us. That is if we were back on the main land. Unless you don't want that, Kim." Tabitha sounded a little worried with the last part.

"You know, Tabitha," Kim said, reaching across to hold Tabitha's hand, "I would gladly give up being the hero, as long as I can stay with you two."

"So does that mean you would join us and become a bad girl Kimmie?" Sabrina said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Now, I never said that. If we did get back there, I would hope that we could just pool our resources together and just try to live... without having to worry about anyone chasing or bugging us."

"Do you really think we could do that Kim?" Tabitha asked, giving Kim's hand a squeeze.

Kim returned the squeeze with one of her own, reassuring Tabitha. "Anything is possible for a Possible, my love."

Tabitha smiled. "Somehow I believe you will make it work. Well then, let me ask you both something. Dr. Drakken may get a thank your for building that device. What do I get for supercharging it?"

Kim moved around so she was laying on the other side of Tabitha, then both her and Sabrina began kissing Tabitha.

After two months of healing, Tabitha was able to walk around with a slight limp and only one crutch with Kim and Sabrina helping her work out her ankle. To help her ankle to heal, they decided to continue their exploration. Deeper in the forest they found some deer and other animals to give them a little more variety to eat.

During their exploration they found some caves in the mountains. On one of their trips, they were caught outside when a storm hit, drenching them till they found a cave to spend the night. While in the cave drying off, Kim and Sabrina noticed that Tabitha kept looking towards the darkness of the cave.

"Hey Tabitha, you okay?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I swear I can feel a faint energy signature somewhere in that direction," Tabitha said, pointing to the back of the cave.

"An energy signature? Shall we go find out what it is?" Kim suggested.

Sabrina and Tabitha nodded before standing up. Kim grabbed a torch from the fire while Sabrina just ignited her hand. While walking through the cave, they start to notice the walls go from normal cave formations to what looks like a large drill cut through the rock. Their trek through the cave lasted for two hours before they saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel.

As they walked out of the cave, they found themselves in a large, hollowed out, underground city-like cavern. Along the cavern walls were glowing crystals giving off a soft natural light making the dark cavern walls look like a starry sky, complete with a moon shaped crystal. A Waterfall at the end of the cavern flowed into an underground lake with topaz blue water that shimmered like the crystals that lined the walls and floor. Green plants and trees littered the underground valley, giving it a peaceful yet breath-taking feeling. A white stone pyramid sat proudly in the center of the lake."This place is beautiful, but the energy signature is coming from that pyramid," Tabitha said.

"Do you think whatever created this wonder is in there?" Sabrina asked in an awed voice.

"That would be my guess. You two ready for this?" Kim asked with a grin.

The three made their way down into the underground forest. Once they reached the edge of the lake, Tabitha lead them to a hidden control panel. Pushing the button on the odd machine, a bridge raised out of the lake, leading up to the pyramid.

Making their way across the bridge, a doorway opened, letting them inside. They made their way along a blue lighted corridor, going deeper into the pyramid.

"How long do you think this place has been here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sabrina. Considering this place runs on some form of power, it couldn't have been here for that long could it?"

"It might have been longer then you expect Kim. Look at these symbols."

Kim looked at the symbols Tabitha pointed out. "You're right. I've been in a few pyramids and seen the hieroglyphs there. These look nothing like them. They don't even look Mayan."

They kept walking along the corridor, passing different rooms. Some rooms look like bedrooms, while others looked like sitting rooms, or dinning rooms. Eventually they made their way to the center of the pyramid where they found a massive device. The room itself was easily fifty feet across, and the machine took up most of that space, going from wall to wall. In front of the machine was multiple keyboards and monitors. On the screens were displays for the machine written in a language none of them understand.

"Okay, what ever this thing is, it is giving of massive amounts of energy. I think this things is doing more then just making the plants grow," Tabitha stated.

"Do you think we can figure out how it works?" Kim mused, looking around.

"I don't see why not, Kim. I can normally figure out how any kind of machine works. And even alter it to suit my needs. Whatever this thing is, it will take even me a long time to safely figure out."

"Hey, Kimmie, what do you think of this?" Sabrina called out from the corner looking over some papers.

Kim walked over, taking a look at what Sabrina handed her. Looking over the binder handed to her, Kim noticed the words Athens and Egypt written in beautifully flowing script. At the bottom of the page, the last word she was able to read was...

Atlantis.

**kpkpkpkpkp**

**There you go everyone. Ron's visions will not stop, Betty now knows where they are, and that Kim and Shego are at least in a relationship. Kim, Sabrina, have found an underground world and pyramid on their island, and all signs point to it being a lost Atlantis facility. Next time, fast forward a few years, what will they learn from the pyramid? what are Betty's plans? And will poor Ron catch a break from his visions? Till next time. Thank you for reading, please review. **


	8. Leaving Home

**Leaving Home.**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**

**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Beta by: Magic Basher54986.**

_Three years later..._

Three years have passed for the trio on their island home. They've spent the last two years trying to figure out how the Atlantian machine worked, and what it was for. Tabitha's ankle had healed up fine, fortunately with no complications. Their time had not been perfect, however. After finding the temple, Tabitha and Sabrina would get into arguments about what they were learning about the machine. The stress of finding the machine and the unspoken hope/fear of leaving the island was on all of their minds.

When ever Tabitha and Sabrina would get into an argument, Kim would be there to try and calm them down, but most of the time they would turn to yell at her. Their anger was short lived, before they went to bed they would say how sorry they were to the others, and all would be forgiven. Exploring the pyramid, they found some rooms with what looked like scientific equipment inside, some rooms had monitors watching rooms through out the pyramid. One room they found strange, but all agreed that it would be best to leave it alone, is a room that has only one monitor in there with five icons on the screen, four of them are red, with the last one green.

One day Sabrina stumbles upon some video recordings from when the pyramid was in use. They would sit and watch the Videos trying to learn what they could from the ancient culture. The people on the screen are light skinned with varying degrees of hair, in the labs there were women working along side the men. They walked around in saddles and robes of different lengths, some would reach the floor, others would end just above the knee.

One of the videos shows a male and female arguing in front of the lone monitor and it has all five icons were green. Their argument gets panicked as one of the icons turns red, and they rush out of the room. Panic ensues through out the pyramid as everyone is running, and screaming, they see something dark run across the camera chasing after an unsuspecting scientist.

"I think its safe to say we know what happened to the people here." Tabitha said.

"If that thing killed them, how come there are no bodies or blood?" Kim wondered.

"With that field surrounding the island, I don't think its to much of a stretch to think they came up with some form of automated cleaning here," Sabrina suggested.

"I think you're right Sabrina," Tabitha replied. "As old as this place is, there is not one sign of dust anywhere. So it's not hard to think there would be no evidence of what happened here."

"Both of you did notice that all this happened after that icon turned red? What was that thing?" Kim asked.

"That's a good question, Kimberly," Tabitha said. "I think that thing is why the field is here. They had five, we know that one escaped and probably killed who ever wasn't able to escape. Three others escaped over the years, and one is somehow still alive."

"In a room we can't find. We don't even know how that one escaped. I suggest, while we work of figuring this machine out, we keep an eye on that monitor in case it decides to go red on us." Sabrina suggested.

There are times where they took long breaks from their research to go back to their home in the valley. They finished exploring the entire island, finding it to be as big if not bigger than the main island of Hawaii. Further inland hunting was good, not only were they able to find rabbits, deers, and even a boar, they also found plants for healing and spices for the food.

Kim, going through the documents she found in the pyramid, had found out that the island was a remote scientific station. What they were studying none of them knew for sure, but the lay out of the place, and all the monitors, suggested that the place was for studying something. The underground world surrounding the pyramid was another mystery to them. The gems in the walls not only provided light for the area, but they also changed with the movement of the sun, making it seem like the sun was shinning down under the mountain.

One night, they were outside at their valley home relaxing. Kim was outside in the lounger watching the stars with a forlorn look on her face. Tabitha walked out of their home and saw Kim laying by herself on the lounger. She walks over seeing the look on Kim's face and sits down next to her.

"You okay, Kim?" Tabitha asked, sounding worried.

"I'll be fine, Tabitha. I just miss my family. Is there anyone you miss?"

Tabitha laid down next to her. "No, there isn't. You and Sabrina are the first people who have tried to see past my blue skin and electrical powers. Even the girls in prison avoided me, so I've just kept to myself, and worked alone."

"Until now."

Tabitha smiled. "Yes. Until now. What was it that got you to fall for me?"

"It was a culmination of things. True, when we got here and you wanted to hold on to the grudge you had against us I wanted to slap some sense into you. But over time, you opened up to us, even if you tried to hold on to your hatred, you tried harder to live and work with us. So I was able to see your kind side. Also, spending all our time together, meals, stories, and the fact that we needed each other to survive helped a lot."

"Was it just those times that did it for you, or was there something else?"

"Well, remember the night of the star shower?"

"I don't think I could forget that night if I tried," Tabitha said with a smile.

Kim returned the smile. "I think that night, and the next morning, was when I really noticed how much I cared about you and Sabrina."

"I have to agree with you Kim. That night was magical for all of us."

"What was magical, Tabitha?" Sabrina asked, coming to join them.

"We were talking about the night we saw that star shower," Tabitha replied.

Sabrina smiled, remembering that night. She walked over and laid down on the other side of Kim. "If I remember correctly, we were laying just like this," Sabrina said, resting her head on Kim's shoulder.

Kim wrapped her arm around Sabrina's shoulder. She then reached up with her other arm and pulled Tabitha down to her. Tabitha let Kim pull her down and she laid her head on the redhead's other shoulder. Kim looked at the green and blue skinned women resting on her arms and smiled thinking to herself.

"_Mom, dad, even you tweebs, I miss you all and hope you__'__r__e__ doing well. I doubt you would like my choices for who I feel in love with, but you've always told me to follow my heart, and I have. I have two wonderful women who love me, and I love them in return. I pray you are all ok__ay__, I love you all."_

They laid there, holding each other falling asleep under the stars.

A few days later, Tabitha was working with the machine. Looking over her notes she began to smile. She called out to Kim and Sabrina, asking for them to join her.

"Whats up, Tabitha?" Sabrina asked as she came into the room.

"I know we have had our thoughts about this, but I'm sure now that this is what's keeping signals from getting in or out. Kim, can I use your GJ comm device?"

Kim pulled out her comm device and handed it to Tabitha. The blue skinned woman types on the device, looking up from the device to the machine. Tabitha grins in triumph. "I did it. We can use this to turn the field off if we need to. If you want Kim, we can drop it long enough for you to contact your family."

Kim looked at the device with apprehension. "It would be great to hear from my family, but once we drop the field, Betty will know where we are."

"If that's the case, we can put the field back up and she will never get here," Sabrina said.

"True, but who knows what will happen to anyone who try's to cross the field. I need to think about it before we lower the field."

"Whatever you decide Kim, we're behind you," Tabitha said, handing Kim the comm device.

Kim looked at the device in her hand and nodded. "Thank you."

Over the next few days, they returned to their normal routines. During the days when she was alone, Kim would pull out the device and look at it, debating weather she wanted to risk their home, or not.

Two weeks later, Kim was sitting with Sabrina and Tabitha outside of their home. Kim took a deep breath before she nodded to herself and the two women she loved. Handing Tabitha the comm device and pulled out her Kimmunicator. Tabitha nodded as she pressed the button on the device dropping the field. The Kimmunicator immediately gets a signal. She quickly dialed her parents home. The line rang ten times before Kim ended the call. As she was about to make another call, Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Kim? Kim is that you?" Wade says in an almost frantic tone.

"Yes, Wade, it's me."

"Oh my god! KIM! You have no idea how good it is to hear from you."

Kim smiled, looking at her friend. "I think I might have an idea. Look Wade, I don't have much time. Do you know where my parents are?"

Wade paused for a full minute before answering. "Kim, I wish you didn't have to find out like this."

"Wade, whats wrong? Where are my parents? Are they okay?"

"Kim, I'm sorry, but your parents passed away," Wade said in a sorrowful voice.

Kim stared at the Kimmunicator, unblinking. Tabitha and Sabrina came over, wrapping Kim in their arms. Wade looked back and forth, seeing both women trying to comfort Kim. "Wade. Wh... what happened?" Kim asked in a shaky voice.

Wade swallowed, trying to think of the words to say. "Mr. Possible passed away from a heart attack about a year ago. With the stress of losing her husband, and you being lost, Mrs. Possible lost all will to go on. I'm so sorry, Kim."

Kim dropped the Kimmunicator as a wail escaped her throat. Her body went limp as she tried to fall to her knees, but Tabitha and Sabrina held her, preventing her from hitting the ground. They gently lowered her to the ground, not letting her go as Kim cried in their arms.

Wade wiped tears from his eyes. He was about to say something, but a glare from Sabrina silenced him. A ringing sound caught both Tabitha and Sabrina's attention as they both look at the screen seeing Wade's eyes go wide. Before he disconnects the line he looks at both women saying only one word. "Hide!" The line cuts out and Tabitha reactivated the field.

**Kpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

**_Inside the pyramid..._**

The console display started to flash a warning. The single green light on the monitor flashed before turning solid red.

**Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

**_Wade_****_'_****_s Room..._**

Wade disconnected the call with Kim's Kimmunicator as Dr. Director appeared on one of his other screens.

"Mr. Load, we just got a hit on Kim's communicator. It looks like Mr. Stoppable was right."

"Yes, I was talking to her for a few minutes before her signal was cut off."

"What did she say? And what do you mean _cut off?_"

"Not much. She just asked about her parents. What ever was blocking the signal before she was able to get this call out must have come back up before we could finish talking."

"What did you tell her? Can we get past it now that we know where she is?"

"I told her the truth Dr. Director. As painful as I knew it would be for her to hear it I will not lie to her. And I don't know. I will need to run some tests to find out. Have you been able to get any of your people past the field?"

"Okay, I understand. Do you know if Shego or Electronique were there? No. Our best tech guys can not figure it out. Whenever are subs or ships get near The Triangle, their instruments start going haywire and they are forced to turn back. After they get back we have to repair all the electrical damage."

"No, there was no mention of them, nor was I able to see if they are," Wade lied smoothly. "Since your people have actually gotten close, were they able to get any kind of scan from the field."

"Nothing useful. Whatever that field is, it attacks any type of electronics, any scan we get from it is ruined."

Wade nodded. "Send me what you have and I'll see what I can do with the data. Dr. Director, why are you so worried about Kim being with either Shego and Electronique?"

"It's nothing important Mr. Load. I will have the data sent over to you shortly. Thank you for all your help." Dr. Director ended the call.

Wade shook his head, typing on his computer. "Nothing important, my ass. Let's see what your hiding Director."

**kpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

After putting the field back up, Tabitha and Sabrina comfort Kim who is crying her heart out after hearing what happened to her parents. Her heart felt like its being torn apart, she wants to blame herself for their deaths, but she knows that if she did that, she would be denying her heart how she feels for Tabitha and Sabrina.

"It's my fault they're dead."

"Don't you say that, Kimberly! It's not your fault, it's no one fault this happened. You did not stay away to hurt them. You did not join Global Justice to hurt them right?" Tabitha asked, pulling Kim's face towards her so she can look the redhead in the eye.

"Kim, let it out, cry your heart out, just don't fall apart on us now. I'm sorry we couldn't get a message to them sooner. But I'm sure your parents are proud of you, not only have you saved the world, but you have also found love. I can't think of any a reason why your parents would not be proud of you Kim," Sabrina said in a soft voice.

Kim wiped the tears from her eyes, looking between Tabitha and Sabrina sniffling, seeing both of them smile at her. Kim couldn't help it as new tears start to flow. Sabrina and Tabitha took turns to go gather some water or food so Kim could keep her strength up. Kim eventuality calmed down with the help of Sabrina and Tabitha telling her its not her fault.

The next few days, Kim was depressed, occasionally crying for a few minutes. When they hit, either Tabitha or Sabrina would be with her to catch her if she fell. At night Kim would tell them times that she and her parents were just a family. Shego brought up the time that Kim and her mom went on a mission to stop her and Drakken. Even though Kim missed her mom, she couldn't help but smile and laugh remembering that mission. They would sit up talking for most of the night till they talked themselves to sleep.

One night Kim was outside dousing their fire, Tabitha and Sabrina were putting away their clean tools and getting ready to sleep. Kim felt something watching her. She turned, looking around, trying to find whatever was watching her. Not finding anything she turned to head to their house. Just as she was about to enter the house, something hit's her from behind, knocking her into the house with a scream.

Tabitha and Sabrina turned at the sound, seeing Kim on the floor with four large claw marks on her back. They looked up at the doorway to see a larger-then-normal panther walk into their home looking at Kim with its glowing yellow eyes. Before Sabrina or Tabitha can react, the beast grabbed Kim's leg in its jaws, pulling her out of the house. Tabitha and Sabrina rushed outside, Sabrina sending up a bright ball of plasma to light up the area. Spotting the beast, Tabitha shot a bolt of electricity flying at the beast.

The beast jumped out of the way just missing the bolt, dropping it's prize. Growling at Tabitha, it decided to leave its prize there while it dealt with the blue skinned woman. The beast charged Tabitha. She sent another bolt at it. Once again, the thing dodged and resumed its charge. It leaped at Tabitha, trying to swipe at her, but a blast of plasma hit it in the side, knocking it out of the air.

"Stay the hell away from my girlfriends!" Sabrina screamed with her hands glowing bright. Not letting up she sent another blast of plasma at the beast. Tabitha joined in firing her bolts of electricity at the beast. The beast hit the ground, smoking from Sabrina's blast. It saw the other blasts coming its way and quickly got up trying to doge them. It's efforts are in vain as Tabitha fired a bolt, forcing it to dodge left. Before it hit the ground, Sabrina hit it with a plasma blast. As soon as the panther hit the ground for the final time Tabitha lit it up with bolt of electricity. Sabrina joined in hitting it with a stream of plasma until it stopped moving.

Once the panther stopped moving and they are sure it was dead, they both ran over, sliding to a stop next to Kim. They tried not to panic as they checked her over, not getting a response from her. Kim was unconscious. The claw marks on her back are deep and bleeding heavily. They gently carried her inside and cleaned her wounds. After they cleaned the wounds, they notice that the bleeding wont stop. They tried everything that they could to stop the bleeding but nothing helped. Looking at each other, they swallowed and nodded, knowing what they needed to do.

Tabitha grabbed the comm device, ready to drop the field while Sabrina pulled out the Kimmunicator. She nods to the blue skinned women, letting her know she was ready. Tabitha pressed the button, dropping the field. Once it was down, Sabrina took a breath, hoping she didn't have to wait long. It didn't take long for Wade's face to appear on the screen.

"Hey Kim, I'm sorry you had to-" Wade didn't get to finish what he was saying.

"Nerdlinger, we don't have time, Kim's dieing!" Sabrina said.

"Shego? Whats going-"

"NERDLINGER!" Sabrina yelled at him.

Wade shrank back briefly from the screen, seeing a furious look on Sabrina's face. "Right, right. I'm sorry. Hold the Kimmunicator over her."

Sabrina held the device out as a blue beam emitted from the Kimmunicator, flowing over Kim's body. Wade typed on his keyboard looking at the results of the scan.

"Well?! Whats wrong with her?" Sabrina asked impatiently.

"There is a very powerful anti-coagulant in her system. Shego, I need you to cauterize her wounds. Just use enough to stop the bleeding ok?"

Sabrina nodded, handing the Kimmunicator to Tabitha as she ignited the tip of her finger. Using the plasma to stops Kim's bleeding. "Okay, now what?"

"Okay, now we need to get her to a hospital. That is only a temporary fix, she needs a blood transfusion."

"In case you haven't noticed, were kind of in the middle of nowhere! How the hell are we going to get Kimmie here to a hospital?"

"You really care for her that much Shego?" Wade asked.

Tabitha turned the device around to look at Wade. "Look, you little shit! If Kim here dies, I swear I will make whats left of your short life as painful as possible! Now stop making stupid remarks and tell us how to save her!"

Wade paled at Tabitha's threat. "Look, I know you two care for her, but if you want to save her you will have to leave the island." Wade looked at another screen, typing on his keyboard. "Your not going to like this, but there is a Global Justice transport on its way to you. It has whats needed to keep Kim alive long enough to get her to the hospital."

"To save her, we would be captured. Is what your saying?"

"Electronique, right? Yes, that is the case. But Kim will live."

Tabitha and Sabrina shared a look before their gaze went down to Kim. "That's fine. As long as Kim is alive," Tabitha said while Sabrina nodded.

"If I wasn't watching this, I would never believe it. Look, I need you both to promise me something. After Kim is better, you will get her away from Dr. Director."

"Why? What does she have planned?" Tabitha asks suspiciously.

Wade explained how Ron saw them on the island, and how he thought that Kim was getting close to at least Shego, and was friendly towards Electronique. "So Dr. Director thinks that Kim has been compromised, and that she might leave and join you two. She has a warrant all ready to go to arrest Kim if she shows any sign of joining you."

"That one eyed bitch! Thanks nerdlinger. We'll make sure that bitch doesn't get her hands on Kim!" Sabrina said.

"Good, and the names Wade. Your ride should be at our location in five minutes."

Tabitha disconnected the line and they get ready to leave. Tabitha placed Kim's laser lipstick between her breasts, hiding it. The action doesn't go unnoticed by Sabrina and she smiled and nodded. Five minutes later, a GJ osprey landed not too far from their house. GJ med units rushed out along with a few guards covering Tabitha and Sabrina. The med units placed Kim on a stretcher and took her in the osprey. The guards escort the two women in sitting them down.

The osprey took off with the med crew working on Kim, putting in the IV and making her comfortable. One of the doctors looked up frowning. "We don't have her blood type here."

"What do you mean? We packed what we needed before we left. Is anyone here a positive?"

"Here use mine. My blood type is O." Sabrina says. Everyone looked at her wondering what they should do. "Are you really going to sit here and let her die just because I'm a villain?"

"If Kim dies, all of you will soon follow her," Tabitha said in an icy tone.

"Don't try anything prisoner!" the guard said as he undid Sabrina's straps. Sabrina laid down next to Kim with a worried look on her face as the med techs set everything up for her to give Kim blood. The flight took an hour to get from the island to Middleton. When they arrived, more men rushed in to take Kim and Sabrina to a hospital room. The guards took Tabitha to a cell where she waited to find out what happened.

Over the next few days, Kim was still unconscious. Shego woke up a day after giving blood to help Kim and was escorted to her own cell next to Tabitha. Betty interrogated each one separately, wanting to know what happened on the island, and how they were able to drop and raise the field.

"How were you able to take down the field surrounding the island?" Dr. Director asks.

"Its simple Betty. We found the device that was powering the field, researched it, then we learned to turn it on and off," Tabitha said in a lecturing tone.

"How do we turn it off so we can get back to the island and study the device?"

"Oh, you cant. It can only be accessed from the island. Also, it will take your scientist years to understand the working of the device."

"That's why you and Shego will be accompanying us," Betty said with a smirk.

Tabitha laughed. "Good luck with that, Betty."

Betty growled and glared at the smirking blue skinned woman. She had the guards take her back to her cell and bring Shego in. When Shego arrived, she sat down, watching the one eyed woman.

"What do you want, cyclops?" Sabrina barked out.

"What I want is to know what you three did on that island."

"Oh is that all? Well we ate, we slept, we shit, lather, rinse, repeat."

Betty grinded her teeth. "That's not what I meant!"

"Well you should say what you mean. I'm not a mind reader." Sabrina waved her hand in a dismissive way.

They argued back and forth, Betty asking a question and Sabrina answering it without giving any answer that the one-eyed director was looking for.

"Look, tell me what the hell happened to you three while on the island!"

"I already told you. We survived, and lived. End of story."

"Kim almost lost her life there. Care to explain that one?"

"She was attacked by a panther, we killed it, called for help, and now she will live."

"Lets hope so, Shego. Its been a week now and Kim shows no sign of waking up, my doctors say she may never wake up."

Sabrina's face went from sorrowful to pure hatred in a matter of seconds. "Well then, you one-eyed bitch! You better pray she wakes up."

"Or what, Shego? You've prided yourself on never killing someone. Think you can cross that line now?"

Sabrina lit up her hand, glaring at Betty. "You just make sure Kim lives." She doused her plasma as the guards came in and took her away.

When Shego returned to her cell, she releases a blast of plasma against the wall with a shout.

"Are you okay, Firefly?"

Sabrina screamed again. "Sorry, Sparky. That one-eyed bitch is trying to make it look like Kim is not going to wake up."

Tabitha was silent for a minute before she responded. "What did you tell her?"

"That she better Pray Kim wakes up."

"Good."

**kpkpkpkpkp**

**Kim is unconscious in a GJ hospital, Tabitha and Sabrina are locked up in their own cells waiting to find out Kim's state. When will Kim wake up? What will Ron do now that Kim is home? Till next time.**


	9. Unnecessary Hounding

**Unnecessary Hounding.**

******Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**

******I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

******Beta: Magic Basher54986**

Tabitha was back in Betty's interrogation room, listening to the one eyed woman complain about Kim being unconscious and showing no signs of waking up. It had been a month since their return, and neither Sabrina or Tabitha had been very helpful with Betty, only telling her the bare minimum information about their stay on the island.

"Look Electronique, I know you figured out how to raise and lower that field, you did it twice. Now the field is back up and we need to know how to take it back down."

"Well Betty, I don't know what to tell you. We were lucky to be able to take it down those two times. If it is back up, then there is nothing we can do about it."

Betty slammed her hands down on the table. "Stop lying to me! You three know something, and I will find out what that is."

"You can ask as many questions as you like, but we can't tell you what we don't know. In case you failed to notice, we were worried about Kim to care about some stupid machine."

Betty smiled wickedly. "So it is true. You three have feelings for each other."

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Yes we do. Shego and myself owe our lives to Kim, if it wasn't for her, we would have died there. So yes, we care about her!"

"So what would you do if I told you that you will never see either Kim or Shego if you don't tell me what I want to know?"

Tabitha looked Betty in the eye, sparks of electricity swirling in her eyes. "Well then. You will have to try it and see what happens."

"I'm not afraid of you Electronique. You're in my custody not the other way around."

Tabitha did not break eye contact. "Nor am I afraid of you! Yes I'm in your custody... For now."

Betty called the guards in to take Tabitha back to her cell and to bring in Shego. While she was waiting for Shego, Agent Du walked in saluting. "Ma'am. Kim Possible has woken up."

"Excellent. Depending on what answers I get from Kim, be ready to ship all three to the island."

"Yes Ma'am. May I speak freely?" Betty nodded giving her approval. "Are you sure it is wise to send Kim to the island with the other criminals? After all she has done for us, this just seems wrong."

"I understand your apprehension about this, but Kim has been compromised. Both Shego and Electronique admit to the fact. If we let her out, she is liable to make an attempt to rescue them. We can not let her join with those two."

Agent Du saluted before turning and leaving with Betty. On their way out, the guards had Shego between them. Betty smiled at Shego. "You will be happy to know that Kim has woken up. I will get the answers I need from her. Once I do, both you and your girlfriend will be shipped off to your own private cells made just for you."

Sabrina smiled happily at Betty. "That's good. Thank you for telling me. I'll be sure to inform my _girlfriend_ Princess is awake. Thank you again for telling me." Sabrina smiled sweetly.

Betty spoke through gritted teeth, ordering the guards to take her back to her cell. The guards saluted and walked away taking Sabrina back to her cell. The guards left after locking Sabrina in her cell.

"I can hear you smiling over there. Did Kim wake up?" Tabitha asked.

"Are you sure your not a mind reader? Yes. Betty informed me that Kim has woken up and she will get her answers from Kim."

Tabitha laughed. "She doesn't know Kim as well as she thinks does she?"

Sabrina chuckled. "Did she threaten you with splitting us apart?"

"Yes she did, has a special cell for us set up and ready to go. Too bad we wont get the chance to see them," Tabitha said, pulling out the laser lipstick she hid. She started cutting through the wall connecting Sabrina's cell to hers. Using her powers to boost the output of the laser, she cuts through the wall in a matter of minutes.

Once through, she cuts through Sabrina's cuffs. Sabrina smiled as Tabitha began cutting the their outer cell wall making a hole outside. Once the second hole is cut, the alarms started blaring. Outside the it was raining heavily. They smiled at each other as Tabitha climbed on Sabrina's back. Sabrina dug her claws into the stone and began sliding down the wall.

When they hit the ground, they could hear sounds of guards heading their way. Looking around, Sabrina saw a hanger not to far away. Tapping Tabitha on the shoulder, they head off in that direction. Sabrina fired a ball of plasma at a nearby fuel truck, causing it to explode, slowing down the guards for a couple minutes, giving them the time they needed to get inside the hanger.

When they got inside, Sabrina smiled wide. "Oh Betty, you do know how to treat a girl."

Inside the hanger was the new F/A-37 stealth fighter. The pit crew stopped working when the two villains walk in.

"We can do this do the easy way, or you can open the hanger doors for us," Sabrina said as she ignited her hand to make her point.

Five of the workers ran away screaming, two being too slow got hit by a blast from Sabrina, knocking them to the ground. Tabitha looked at the controls fro the hanger, picking up one of the discarded i-pads she started typing and quickly connects the pad to the door controls. "Got it! Leave them and let's get out of here."

Sabrina smiled, running towards the jet. She climbed into the cock pit and she started the process for take off. She grunted seeing that there are no weapons loaded as Tabitha climbed in the copilot seat. They closed the canopy as the engines began to hum.

"Sure you can pilot this thing?"

"Easily. I know how to treat my ladies." Sabrina smiled, giving Tabitha the signal to open the hanger doors. Once the doors were open, Sabrina hits the thrusters propelling the jet forward. Guards jumped out of the way as the jet rolled by them, gaining speed. Sabrina pulled back on the stick and the jet took off into the sky.

**Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

**Kim's Hospital Room...**

Kim was sitting in her bed looking out the window while the nurses changed the bandages on her back. The nurse stopped looking at the redhead's back as she called another nurse over to take a look. The second nurse, seeing that Kim's back was fully healed, told the first nurse to wait there while she went to get the doctor. Kim noticed the lack of attention and turned asking what the problem was. The nurse assured her that there is nothing wrong. Kim just shrugged and went back to watching the rain fall.

Kim smiled watching as the rain trailing down the window formed an image of her parents. Kim then thought about Tabitha and Sabrina and the image of her parents changed to one of the two women she was thinking about. The redhead tilted her head, wondering if it was just her imagination, or if the water had just formed the images she was thinking about.

She doesn't get a chance to think for long before an angry Dr Director burst in her room. "Where are they?!" Betty nearly screamed at Kim.

Kim turned to look at Betty with a look of confusion on her face. "What are you talking about, Dr. Director?"

"Don't play games with me Kim! Your two girlfriends escape just when they find out your awake. So where are they?"

"Look, I have no idea what your talking about. I've only been awake for thirty minutes. The last thing I remember is a searing pain in my back before I hit my head on the floor. So what are you talking about?" Kim asked in a confused tone.

Betty noticed Kim's reaction to the news. "So you didn't plan for anything like this?"

"Plan what? Look, I'm sure they had a reason for us being back here. But I can assure you, we had no intention of returning."

"Why would you want to stay on that island Kim?"

"Because we actually were happy there. What did we have to come back to? Electronique and Shego and a nice cell waiting for them, my parents are dead because I as on the island." Kim frowns after saying that.

"What of your friends and family Kim?"

"I would have Wade let everyone know I was alright."

"What was so special there that would make you not come home?"

"In a word, it was peaceful. I didn't have to worry about saving the world from some insane inventor, mastermind, or doctor. I was able to live for once," Kim said in an aggravated tone.

"Ok then, tell me how living on an island with Shego and Electronique can be peaceful?" Betty asked as she sat down.

Kim just shook her head. "No matter how I could explain it to you, you will never understand. You are to stuck on the idea that they are nothing but criminals. I saw them as people, we relied on each other to survive, and they found a new way to live."

"Fine then. Can you tell me how you got them to stop fighting long enough to listen to you?"

"That was simple. When your faced with death, you start to think about your options, even the ones you would never think about. Also, I made a promise to them that what ever sentence they would have when they returns, could be lessened for their time on the island under my watch."

Betty thought for a minute. "Well, that would have worked if they didn't just escape with one of my jets. Now, maybe you can tell me about that field preventing us from finding the island?"

"I can't tell you much, that thing is ancient, we don't even know what was powering it. It took us a good two years just to figure out how to lower the field, even doing that we couldn't keep it down indefinitely, and it went back up not to long after we lowered it."

"Do you think we could get back to the island so my tech guys can look over the machine?" Betty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I don't even know how we were able to get past that field. While there we did find wreckage's of ships that were lost near the Bermuda triangle. From other reports I remember, I think there is a defense protocol tied to that field."

Betty nods thinking about her words. "What are your plans now Kim?"

"Well I would like to go visit my parents grave to pay my respects, and see how everyone is doing."

"That can be arranged, but for now you will have an escort, and there is nothing you can say about it."

"Fine. When can I leave? I feel fine."

"As soon as the doctor gives us the OK."

The doctor walked into the room followed by the nurse that left to get him. As he took a look at Kim's back, the nurse handed him her chart and he looks it over with a perplexed look on his face.

"So doc, can I go?" Kim asked, hope in her voice.

"Is everything okay doctor?" Betty asked.

"Everything is better then okay. Her wound have fully healed, what I find interesting is there is no scar tissue. The wounds on her back were deep, I would like to run a few tests if that's ok."

"Do it," Betty ordered. "After the doctor runs his test we will take you to your parents graves."

Kim frowned but agreed to the tests. Betty left the room and was walking down the hall, talking with Agent Du. "May I speak freely ma'am?"

Betty looked at Will from the corner of her eye. "If this is about the warrant for Kim's arrest then no."

"It's not fully about that ma'am. I was just wondering why you believed her about not knowing where Shego and Electronique went."

"She doesn't know where they went Agent Du, but she will lead us to them."

Agent Du frowned at his commander, but didn't say anything. Betty went back to her office and pulled up the security videos of the escape. Over the next week, the doctors poked and prodded Kim, running every kind of test they could think of. Kim, for her part, was trying to be helpful for the doctors and nurses. On the third day, she yelled at a nurse, throwing her cup of water at her when she came in to take even more blood from her, the fifth time that day.

Throughout the week, the storm never eased up. When she was alone in the room, Kim would sit looking at the window. Remembering the water making shapes on the window, Kim tried to see if it would happen again. Focusing on the image of her parents, the water began to form the image. Kim's eyes widened as she watched it happen. Trying something new, the image shifted to a building, then a dog, then a zebra complete with strips.

Kim experimented more, seeing what she could do without being caught by the nurses or doctors. The day came when the doctors tests were finally finished. Kim could not wait to get out of there. Betty signed off, letting Kim leave.

"The guards are not necessary, Dr. Director."

"Yes, they are, Agent Possible. You may not be worried, but I believe that Shego and Electronique will try and make a move for you."

"About the Agent issue, I quit. I'm out of the world saving game. I plan on finding someplace peaceful to enjoy the rest of my life. So please, keep the guards."

Betty frowned. "Are you sure about this, Miss Possible?"

"I've never been more sure about something in my life." Kim handed Betty her GJ badge. "Thank you for the training, thanks to that I was able to survive on the island." Kim turned and began to walk away.

Betty watched as Kim walked away and into the rain, putting up her umbrella. Looking down at the badge, she gripped it tightly in her fist. Turning around she looked at he men. "Follow her. Find out where she goes, who she talks to, everything. If Shego and Electronique show up, I want to know. Do not try and capture them, just follow them and report where they go."

The four guards saluted and headed off to follow their orders. Betty saw Agent Du slightly frowning. "You don't approve, Agent Du?"

"No Ma'am. I will follow your orders regardless."

Betty nodded. "Good." Agent Du saluted and they both walked back into the building.

**Kpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

**Kim...**

Kim was walking down the street when a red sports car pulled up next to her. "OMG! Girlfriend, is that you?" Monique exclaimed from the driver's seat.

Kim turned to look into the car." Hey Mo! It's me all right. How did you know I was here?" Kim opened the door and got into the car before leaning over and hugging her best friend.

Once the door was closed Monique pulled away from the curb. "Girlfriend, Wade called me up and said to come down here for a surprise. I wasn't expecting you. So tell me everything. What happened? When did you get back? I want to know everything, leave nothing out!"

Kim smiled and laughed gently listing to the young woman. Kim told her about what happened on the island, leaving out the parts about being in love and sleeping with Sabrina and Tabitha. Monique, for her part, listens to the whole story before saying anything. Pulling into the Middleton Mall, the two women park and head up to the food court to get something to eat.

"OMG, how did you get them to stop fighting long enough to listen to you?"

"It was either they listen to me, or they die."

"You know, its hard to believe you not only survived on an island for four years, but with two people that not only hate each other, but hate you as well. I don't think there is anything you can't do if you put your mind to it."

"Hey, you know my motto. By the way, have you seen Ron? I would have thought he would be either ridding with you, or standing outside the hospital waiting for me."

"Wade says he's at some school in Japan. I gave him a good chewing out not that long after you disappeared, then out of the blue he leaves for this school. Can you explain how going to some secret school is helping to find you?"

Kim chuckled. "If you chewed him out, it must have been bad. My guess would be he went to find himself, and maybe get a little stronger so he could help find me. What did he do to earn a chewing out from you?"

"He was sitting here moping and complaining about how no one is letting him help look for you."

Kim rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "That sounds like him, all right. Have you heard from Felix? Whats he been up to?"

"The last I heard, he moved out to California and is working on some big budget movies, doing the animatronics."

Kim smiled. "That's good." Kim looked down at her food picking at it.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your parents."

Kim wiped a tear away from her eye. "Thank you, Mo. What happened?"

"I don't know much. From what Wade told me, he was doing his best to keep them informed. There is only so much you can tell them about finding nothing."

"And with Ron missing, and Betty keeping quite, they were left with only their fears," Kim said softly, with a hint of anger in her voice.

Monique saw the look of anger flash across Kim's face. "It's not like that, Kim."

"Then what is it like? We didn't find a way to contact anyone till about two months ago, and when Wade contacted me, I find out that my parents are dead because they were worried about me!" Kim cried in a hard tone.

"Calm down, Kim. I know your in pain, but don't let it cloud your judgment."

"Mo, I'm not angry. I'm well past angry. First I find out that my parents are dead, then to save my life Shego and Electronique sacrifice our home, and I have a feeling that we will never be able to go home."

"What are you talking about? This is your home."

Kim shakes her head. "Mo, you don't understand. For four years, I had no worries, no one calling me to come save them, no one stealing some equipment threatening to take over the world. I could just live."

"I don't think I will ever understand that," Monique said a little confused.

Kim shows a small smile. "Unless you actually live it Mo, you can't understand it."

A thought hit Monique and her eyes went wide. "You love them don't you?" Kim just nodded. "OMG! You fell head over heals for-"

Kim shushed her. "Not so loud, I'm sure Betty has people watching me."

"Really? Why would she do that?"

"Because she wants to lock up the two people I love. Can we talk about this later? I would like to go visit my parents graves."

Monique nodded. As they drove away, the familiar tone of Kim's Kimmunicator went off. Kim looked around for it, finding the sound coming from the glove box. Kim and Monique looked at each other before Kim opened it. Inside was a new black Kimmunicator. Kim picked it up, looking at the screen as Wades smiling face appeared.

"Hey Kim, I'm glad to see your up and around."

"Hey Wade. Thank you, I'm just glad I'm no longer a pin cushion with all the tests they ran. What's the sitch?"

"just testing out your new Kimmunicator, with this one Dr. Director cant track it, nor listen in on it."

Kim smiled. "Wade your a genius!"

Wade smile proudly. "I try my best. Kim what ever you do, do not trust Dr Director. She has a warrant written up for your arrest as soon as you find Shego and Electronique."

"What?! Why does she want to arrest me?"

"Because she thinks that you will fight to keep them from getting arrested. When I was talking to Ron, he was telling me about his dream where you were kissing Shego, and Dr director heard him."

"That bitch!" Kim growled angrily.

"Damn GF, when did you start swearing?"

"Since basic training. What do you mean Ron had a dream about me kissing Shego?"

"He called it a vision, I think its that high mountain air effecting his brain."

"Did Ron say anything else?"

"He some how knew that you were in the Bermuda Triangle. Don't tell me you believe him?"

"In this, yes. Ever since he went to that school, their has been something different about him. Thank you Wade. Be careful, Betty will not take it kindly if she finds out about you helping me to hide from her."

Wade laughed. "Don't worry, Kim. There is no way she can find out about what I'm doing. Just promise me that when you meet up with your girlfriends, you will stay in touch."

Kim smiled and laughed. "I promise."

The rest of the trip was spent with Wade explaining the functions of her new Kimmunicator, and catching up. Monique informed Kim that she had her on clothing business she was running. Wade was running his own internet security company.

"Hey GF, what do you plan to do about finding your girlfriends?"

"I don't know, Mo. With Betty following me around, I can't risk looking for them least she finds them before me. Or worse, I find them and she pounces on us all. I'm sure they will find me when they think it's safe."

"You truly love them, huh?" Monique asked.

Kim smiled. "More then you know, Mo. I can't imagine my life without them now."

**kpkpkpkpkpkp**

**Sabrina and Tabitha...**

After escaping Global Justice, Sabrina and Tabitha headed to Go City to one of Tabitha's hidden lairs. Tabitha replaced her ruined suit while Sabrina borrowed one for now saying "_it's only till I can get my cat suit"._ They spent the first two days getting the lair up and running. Once everything is running, they learn whats been going on while they have been gone.

"Damn, once they found out Kim was missing, they didn't waste any time did they?" Sabrina asked.

"Not really surprising. With out Kim around to foil them, they had the chance to think they could do something, only to realize that she was preventing them from being stupid. I mean look at this guy, a Duff Killigan, he tried to hold a golf course hostage? How is that evil?"

Sabrina chuckled. "Well, golf is his thing. He even attacks people with exploding golf balls. He may seem like a joke, but he is dangerous."

"Okay then, what about this guy. Frugal Lucre? He wanted everyone to send him a dollar otherwise he would somehow photo bomb everyone's internet photos? Isn't there anyone out there that knows how to commit a proper crime?"

"Doesn't look like it. They at least gave one eye some trouble. How are we going to rescue Kim from her?"

"I've been thinking about that. You know shes going to be watching Kim like a hawk, if anything I'll bet she will be setting a trap for us."

"Or just uses Kim to find us. Speaking of her, how do we get a message to her?"

"Well we do know one place she will be. How about we keep an eye on the cyclops and grab Kim after she visits her parents?" Tabitha suggested, typing on her keyboard.

Tabitha worked on setting up a way to watch and track Kim and Dr. Director while Sabrina worked on and made changes to their new jet. By the end of the week Tabitha was able to eavesdrop on Dr. director. Listening in, she found out that Kim was being watched and followed now that she had been released. She smiled when she heard that Kim quit working for GJ. Tabitha then informed Sabrina what she had found out, they both hopped in the jet and took off for Middleton.

**Kpkpkpkpkpkp**

**Kim, Middleton graveyard...**

Kim was standing in front of her parents graves. Standing their looking down at the graves, she wished that she could have prevented their deaths. The rain flowing down her face hid her tears from anyone who could be watching.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. Sorry I wasn't able to come see you sooner," Kim sobbed, wiping her eyes. She sat down, telling them about her time with Tabitha and Sabrina. "I really wish you could have meet this side of them. I know we have fought for a while, but we love each other. I heard that the twins are with Uncle Slim and Jocelyn. I know that they will be taken care of. I'm sorry I wont be able to be around much."

Kim laid the flowers she was holding on the graves. "Because of who I love, Betty will not rest till all three of us are prisoners. I promise, one day we will be free from her. Until then, I can't involve Jim or Tim with my situation. Know that I will always love you both."

Kim placed a kiss on both of their graves before heading to the exit, wiping the tears from her eyes. As she walked out of the graveyard, her Kimmunicator starts to beep. Pulling it out she looks at the screen seeing a message. _"Remember Tokyo? Brace yourself. Count to 30 S.G. T.R." _Kim smiled and continued walking, waiting for what was coming as she sent a message. _"__C__areful, being watched." __W_hen she reached 29 in her head she braced herself as a metal claw hit her, closing around her waist, and pulling her into the sky.

**Kpkpkpkpkpkp**

The guards watching Kim got on the radio, contacting Dr Director. "Ma'am, the targets have been spotted along with the prototype jet. Primary target has been captured and is currently heading east."

"Shit! Return to headquarters." Betty started issuing orders to find them. Leaving her office, she told them to ready a transport. Agent Du turned a corner to walk along side her.

"Ma'am, where are you heading?"

"I'm going to find the one person that actually might be able to _help_ us find Kim and bring them in."

**kpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

**Now Kim, Sabrina, and Tabitha are on the run from Betty and Global Justice. Will Du doesn't agree with what Betty's doing, but will he remain the loyal soldier?**


	10. Hunted

**Hunted**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**

**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Beta: Magic Basher54986.**

**Drakken's abandoned Middleton Lair...**

After Kim is set down in the hanger, Sabrina safely lands the jet, they hop out and run to embrace Kim for a hug. Kim returns the embrace. "I missed you two," she says.

"We missed you too. Sorry we left when we did," Tabitha comments.

"It's okay, it was either that or let Betty lock you both away. Thank you for saving my life."

"Did you really think we would just let you die just to stay on the island? You're stuck with us, Princess," Sabrina says before giving Kim a kiss.

Kim returns the kiss then turns her head to kiss Tabitha. "Thank you. I love you both." Kim takes a step back and looks at Sabrina. "I think the blood you donated did more then save my life, Sabrina."

Sabrina looks confused with a hint of fear in her eyes. "Like what?"

Kim smiles as she holds up her hand, palm up. The water on the floor begins to move towards her, gathering just above her palm into a ball of water. "It seems I have an affinity for water now."

Sabrina and Tabitha watch in awe as Kim takes the ball of water forming it into different shapes, stretching it out so it winds around her body then moves to flow around Sabrina and Tabitha.

"Wow, Kimmie. You think Betty knows about this?"

"I wouldn't put it past her. If she tries anything though, she will regret it!" Kim tells them about all the tests the doctors did, and how the guards watched her, reporting everything to Betty. They get a good laugh when Kim tells them Betty's reaction to them stealing her jet.

"Betty was pretty upset when I told her I quit. So my loves, what do we do now?"

"Well, I had some ideas to upgrade our jet. What do you two suggest?" Sabrina requests.

"How about I work on getting this base completely off the grid, that way we can't be tracked as easy. Kim?" Tabitha suggests.

"You know, I've always wanted to visit Paris." Kim says with a smile.

**Kpkpkpkpkp**

**Yamanouchi**

The student's of the school looked up as a Global Justice osprey hovered above them and a lone figure rappelled down, landing away from the training students. Dr. Director waved, signaling the men to take off. Betty walked into the main hall to the stunned looks of the students.

Inside the main hall, Ron and Yori are meditating while Master Sensei watches. Ron has a blue glow around him as he meditates. As Betty walks in, Master Sensei looks in her direction. Yori, feeling the presence of someone new, opens her eyes turning to watch as she got closer.

"Betty Director, it has been awhile. What brings you here?" Master Sensei says calmly.

"It is good to see you again, Sensei. As for why I'm here, I came for him," she said, nodding towards Ron.

Master Sensei nodded. "I was afraid of that. Well as you can see, Stoppable-San is in the middle of his training."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to wait for him to finish. He is the only one who has the best chance to find Kim."

Master Sensei shook his head. "Still as impatient as ever, I see. If you do not think this through, my dear, you will be making the situation worse."

"What do you know?" Betty demandes.

"I know that you need to tread carefully, one wrong step and you will fall."

"Always with the riddles, why can't you tell me what I need to know?"

"If you were wise enough you would understand him." Yori comments.

Before Betty could respond, the glow around Ron vanished as he opens his eyes screaming. Yori immediately stands up, going over to calm Ron down. Master Sensei watches as Ron slowly calm down with Yori's help. Betty notices the exchange, nodding.

"Oh my god, that was the worse one yet. Master Sensei, how am I supposed to save Kim from this?"

"Stoppable-San, we are not alone."

"Save Kim from what Ron?"

Ron turns at the sound of the voice to see Dr. Director watching him with her one eye. "Dr. Director? When did you get here?"

"Not to long ago, now what are you supposed to save Kim from?"

"I... I don't fully know. I think I need to save her from Shego and Electronique, but I also think I need to save her from..." Ron pauses for a full minute. "Me."

Master Sensei nods as Yori looked at Ron with a mix of fear and confusion. "Ron-kun, what do you man save Kim from yourself?"

"I don't know, Yori," Ron says, shacking his head.

"What did you see Ron-kun?"

"Ron! Do not discuss your visions here." Master Sensei says with a serious look on his face.

"What is it you don't want me to hear, Master Sensei?" Betty asks, anger lacing her voice.

"His visions are not for those without the enlightenment to understand them."

Betty glares at Master Sensei. "Fine! Ron, I need your help to find Kim."

"She's still on the island, how can I get to her on the island?"

"She's back in Middleton. Right now Shego and Electronique have her. You're the only one I know who can find her."

"What?! How did she get off the island?" Ron asks, confused.

Betty tells him everything that had happened in the past month and a half. "So right now, she has been kidnapped and I need your help to find her."

"How about Wade? Can't he track her Kimmunicator or something?"

"I sent him a message but she doesn't have the device on her. Somehow you were able to find her before. Hopefully you can find her again."

Ron stands up. "Okay, Dr. Director. I'll do what I can to help find Kim."

Yori stands up with him. "I will help you in this quest, Ron-kun."

"Ron!" Master Sensei says, his voice raised. "You are not yet ready to do this. You need more training."

"But Master Sensei. Kim needs me."

Master Sensei looks Ron in the eyes. "Are you sure about this? Is this _your_ choice?"

Ron, feeling very nervous under Master Sensei's gaze, takes time to think before he answers. In his head, he weighs his options, the images of Kim standing in the middle of Electronique and Shego, all sharing the same evil look haunts his mind. After five minutes of silence, Ron nods and looks Master Sensei right in the eyes.

"I'm sure. It's not to late. I can still save her," Ron says with conviction.

"So be it," He says with a note of finality to it. "Yori, I wish to speak to you."

"Thank you for understanding, Sensei. I'll go pack my things and meet you outside, Dr. Director. Thank you for everything, Sensei. I will save Kim." Ron leaves to collect his belongings. Betty nods to Master Sensei before she turns to leave.

Once the hall is clear, Yori kneels in front of Master Sensei. "You think this is a bad idea, right?"

"Yes, my child. Ron will need you more then ever. This will be the last time we will be able to speak like this."

"You do not think he will succeed in saving Kim, do you master?"

"He is letting his fear guide him. Betty will hide the truth from him. Help him to see beyond her lies."

"Why not tell him this?"

"I am forbidden from telling him. If he is to save Kim and this world, he must make the choice on his own."

"What if I told him all this?"

Master Sensei shacks his head. "It will only fill him with doubts. He will have enough problems without this adding to it. Be there for him, Yori. This is a test he must pass."

"I will master. I will miss you." Yori wipes a tear from her eye.

"As will I my dear. Take care of yourself." The two hug each other and Yori leaves to gather her things.

The entire school turns out to watch as Betty, Ron, and Yori board the osprey. All the students bow to the monkey master as the doors close and the osprey takes off toward Middleton. Yori looks out the window as a bright flash of light emanated from where the school was. She held back her tears, knowing that the school and everyone there were gone from that plane of existence.

**Kpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

**Paris...**

Over the next two months, Sabrina, Kim, and Tabitha upgrad their jet, safely adding a third seat so they all can travel, and a remote control feature. Tabitha is able to get the lair running off solar energy, searching through Drakken's old files, they found plans for making the lair run on geothermal energy, they plan to working on that when they return. With the help of Tabitha and Sabrina, Kim learns greater control over her new powers.

Currently, the three girlfriends are standing on the third floor of the Eiffel Tower, looking out at Paris in the afternoon. Kim is standing there wearing a black coat that stopped just above her knees, it is tied with a purple belt at the waist, she has on thigh high, black high heeled boots with black pants all done in a Christian Lacroix style. Her hair is dyed a deep brown.

Sabrina is wearing a simple black dress with matching high heeled shoes showing off her shapely legs. With tips from Monique about makeup, she was able to hide her green skin, giving her the look of perfectly tanned skin. Her hair is dyed a chestnut brown, and is tied in a long ponytail.

Tabitha is standing there in a white long Cable Cardi coat, a pair of navy blue Captain Feathersword pants, and a pair of black french style ankle boots with a low heel. Her normally gray hair has been dyed light auburn that goes well with her blue eyes and now cool skin tone.

"I can see why you wanted to come here Kim," Tabitha comments.

"It is a wonderful view here," Sabrina says.

"Best of all, I get to share this view with the two people I love," Kim says, giving both women a kiss.

They stand there for a few minutes enjoying the view and each others company. As they are getting ready to leave, Kim hears a familiar voice behind them.

"Yori, do you see them?" Ron asks.

"No, are you sure they are here?" Yori comments.

"Yes, I'm sure. Dr. Director, I don't know what's going on, but neither Kim, Shego, or Electronique are here."

"Mr. Stoppable, are you one hundred percent sure that you saw them here?"

"Right now, I'm not so sure. Yori, I know I saw the Eiffel Tower, you believe me right?"

"Of course I do. Maybe it was the little one in Las Vegas?" Yori suggests.

"Ron, please tell me you did not lead us here on a wild goose chase," Dr. Director says over the radio.

"No, I'm sure they are here in Paris somewhere." Ron says as he tries to assure her.

Kim taps both Sabrina and Tabitha as she puts on her designer sunglasses. The two women nod putting on theirs as well. They then turn and walk towards the elevator with the other tourists, walking past Ron and Yori who are looking around the third floor. When they reach the ground floor, they walk to the taxi stand. On the left side of the tower, Betty can be seen watching people leave and talking into a radio.

It doesn't take long for them to catch a cab. In the cab, they talk trying to decide where to go for dinner on their way back to the hotel. When they arrive, Tabitha walks up to the counter, checking for any messages. Not receiving any, she rejoins Kim and Sabrina, heading to the elevator. Once in the elevator, Kim lets out a sigh of relief.

"How did Stoppable find us?" Sabrina asks.

"Probably the same way he knew we were on the island," Kim says. "What I want to know is why is he helping Betty track us down?"

"He knows we're at least in Paris. Right now, none of them know my real name so we're safe here for a little while. I suggest we leave now and head to our next destination," Tabitha suggesets.

Kim paces the room with a worried look on her face. "What if he finds us again? Can we just keep running from them?" Kim wonders aloud, stressing out.

"Kim, calm down. This is just a fluke accident. There is no way that he, or Global Justice, can keep track of us." Sabrina says with conviction, getting Kim's attention.

"Sabrina's right, Hun. If he or that one eyed bitch tries to cause us trouble, then they will learn what the word '_trouble_' really means."

"So calm down, Princess. Everything will work out fine. Let's head to Rome and enjoy our time."

Kim nods and they get ready to go eat. The next morning, they pack up their clothes, the bell hop comes up to take their luggage, when they get downstairs to check out, Ron and Yori walk in looking around. Anticipating Kim's reaction, Sabrina leads her to the front counter where Tabitha is going through the process of checking them out. Ron and Yori get in the elevator. After Tabitha signs the papers, they leave the hotel.

A few hours later, they land in Rome. During the flight Tabitha changed their hotel reservations at the insistence of Kim not wanting to run into Ron, or Dr Director. Reaching their hotel room, Sabrina opens the window, taking in the sight of Rome in the late morning.

"Are you sure about this Kim?" Tabitha asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. Wade assured me that my new Kimmunicator can't be traced by Global Justice. Maybe I can convince Ron to stop helping Betty." Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator, dialing up Ron's number.

It doesn't take long before someone answers. "Go for Ron."

Kim smils. "Hey Ron. How have you been?"

"KP? KP! Where are you? Please tell me you were able to get away from Shego and Electronique!" Ron says in a frantic tone.

"Ron! Ron, calm down, I'm fine. I have something to tell you, I'm not in any danger. In fact I'm perfectly safe."

"No your not KP! You don't understand! They are going to corrupt you, they-"

Ron was cut off as Kim speaks. "Ron I'm in love with them. And they love me."

Ron is silent for a minute. "KP... You don't know what you're talking about. They are trying to trick you!"

Kim frowns. "Ron you have no idea what _you__'__r__e_ talking about. Do you know that the only reason I'm alive right now is because they love me?"

"What do you mean KP?"

"We had to leave the island because I was dying. I owe them more then my life, and I am happy being with them." Sabrina and Tabitha smile as they heard the emotion in Kim's voice.

"But KP, Dr. Director has a warrant out for them. They are criminals."

"Did she also mention that she has a warrant out for me as well?"

"Yes, she did. You're breaking the law by not turning them in, KP. Please, don't make this any worse then it all ready is," Ron says, trying to plead with her.

"Ron, you're my best friend, so I will say this. Do not try and find me. Shego and Electronique will fight tooth and nail to keep me, and I will fight just as hard to keep them. If you are truly my friend, you will not try and come between us," Kim says as she disconnects the call.

**Kpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

**Ron and Yori, Paris...**

Ron is staring at his phone after Kim hung up on him, her last words echoing in his head. _"__Y__ou will not try and come between us." __H_e is so focused on his phone and Kim's words that he doesn't hear Dr. Director enter the room.

"Did she tell you where they are?" She demands.

Ron shacks his head before looking up at Betty. "What?" Betty frowns and repeats her question. "Oh. No, she didn't." Ron tells her about the call.

"I see. Ron, you seem to have some connection to Kim. Will you continue to help me find her?"

"Yes. That was not the KP I know. She would never break the law."

"People change, Mr. Stoppable. You need to brace yourself that the Kim you knew is not the Kim you find." Opening the door, Betty turns, placing her hand on the wall as she looks at Ron. "I don't say this to hurt you, Ron. I just hope you will be ready for what you will find." With that, she leaves the room closing the door behind her. On the wall she left a tiny listing device.

Yori walks over to Ron. "Are you okay, Ron-kun?"

Ron turns to Yori. "No, I'm not, Yori. The last thing she said to me sounded like it was from one of my visions. She told me not to come between them. Is it too late, Yori?"

Yori cups Ron's face. "Believe in her, Ron. Your visions also told you it's not too late. If she is being controlled somehow, then we will rescue her."

"What do you mean _if_? How could she be in love with not just two women, but two of the most dangerous women on the planet?"

"Ron, love is a very powerful emotion. Why is it so hard to believe that they could be in love?"

"Cause it's just wrong, Yori. If they are to be together, then what is the point of my visions? They all say that they will bring in a new age of darkness."

"That I do not know, Ron-kun. I just know that you must not give up on her."

**kpkpkpkpkpkp**

**Betty...**

"So that's what he has been hiding. Get everyone in the Think Tank to come up with a scenario where Kim, Shego, and Electronique work together to take us down." The agent nearby saluts, making the calls needed for the task. "Keep a closer eye on Ron, if he finds them I want a team prepped and ready to strike at a moments notice."

**kpkpkpkpkpkp**

**Rome...**

Sabrina and Tabitha work on getting Kim's mind off the call she had with Ron. To help her relax, they all hopped on a train and headed for Ostia Lido Beach. Sabrina called ahead, renting a private section of the beach just for them.

For their relaxing time on the beach, Sabrina and Tabitha decided to go with out their makeup. Sabrina is relaxing in her beach chair in a sexy black and green two piece bikini, Tabitha is wearing a zebra stripe two piece bikini and Kim was wearing a pink drawstring bikini. They sunbathe for an hour. Afterwards, Kim goes to take a swim. Tabitha and Sabrina watch.

"Come on you two! The water feels good!" Kim calls out.

"I'll take your word for it, Princess. I'm good right here," Sabrina say, closing her eyes.

Tabitha smiles. "Don't forget babe, were going dancing tonight."

"I know." Kim grins. She runs her hand over the water, pulling it up and forming a small ball in the palm of her hand. She then bounces it, looking at Sabrina. With an evil grin, she chucks the ball of water at the green skinned woman. The water ball hits her in the face, startling her. Sabrina looks around, seeing Kim floating on her back, whistling.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it!" She gets up and runs toward the water, diving in. Kim laughs as she starts swimming away from Sabrina. It doesn't take Sabrina long to catch the red headed woman. When she does she starts tickling her. Kim laughs, trying her best to escape the green skinned woman's fingers.

Tabitha tries her best not to laugh, watching the two women laugh and play in the water. But her control lasts only so long before she is laughing out loud. Her laughter doesn't go unnoticed as Sabrina stops tickling Kim to look at Tabitha.

"We can't let her get away with laughing at us, now can we, Pumpkin?"

"I think you're right, Firefly. That gives me an idea to try something new." Kim runs her hand through the water, concentrating. Bringing her hand out of the water, she forms a long tendril. Thrusting her arm towards Tabitha the tendril shoots out, flying towards it's target. Reaching the blue skinned women, the tendril wraps around the her waist, lifting her out of the chair. Kim pulls her hand back and the tendril brings Tabitha with it, dunking her in the water in front of Kim and Sabrina.

"Wow Kimmie! When did you learn to do that?!"

"Just now." Kim grins as Tabitha comes up, spitting water and glaring at Kim. "Now Sparky, it was only a jo-" Kim is unable to finish as Tabitha grabs her and pushes the redhead underwater. Sabrina laughs, watching the redhead come up spitting water. Her laughter is cut short as Tabitha dunks her. The three enjoy their time playing with each other. Soon their playing turns into making out, making out turns into caressing and caressing turns into making love.

After a relaxing, and blissful, afternoon at a private beach, they catch the train back to Rome. Once back in their hotel room, they get ready for their night of dancing. Sabrina puts on a green and black Bo Dress, with a pair of black Roberto Cavalli Embellished Sandals. Tabitha puts on a neon purple V-neck slit skirt dress, the V starting just above her belly button, with a pair of matching medium heels.

Kim puts on a red leather short sleeved form fitting one piece mini skirt. The dress buckles at the neckline, showing off her breasts. Along either side are three circles starting below her breasts. She is wearing a pair of red thigh high Demonia Stiefel boots. Straightening out her dress, Kim walks into the front room where Tabitha and Sabrina are waiting. When she steps out, her jaw drops when she sees Sabrina and Tabitha in their outfits. Sabrina and Tabitha have the same reaction when they see Kim dressed as she is.

"Wow, Princess!" Sabrina says for lack of a better word.

"I think she means you look gorgeous, love," Tabitha says with a smile.

"Thank you both." Kim blushes a little. "You both are just as gorgeous."

They share a kiss before heading downstairs to a waiting limo, to take them to the club. The limo takes them to club 45GIRI, where they step out of the limo, walking arm-in-arm into the club to the stunned looks of everyone there. Inside the club, the music is loud, the lights were flashing and everyone inside was dancing, having a great time.

Sabrina grins, looking around. "Okay, you two. First round's on me then we hit the dance floor."

Tabitha looks around. "I don't know about that. I've never danced."

Kim gently squeezes Tabitha's hand. "It's okay, Hun. Let the music guide your moves and follow our lead."

Tabitha nods and they all walk up to the bar. Sabrina orders three Sezerac drinks. The bartender, a handsome man with short blonde hair, smiles and nods at the green skinned women with a wink. He makes a show of pouring and tossing the bottles while making the drinks, everyone around the bar cheering and clapping as he works. He serves their drinks with a pleasant smile. "Here you go beautiful. I get off around eleven."

Kim grins, leaning over Sabrina's shoulder. "Calm down their _Flanagan_, shes a little to hot for you."

The bartender smiled as he holds his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey hey no harm done. Just some friendly flirting. Can't blame a guy. Especially when three gorgeous women stand before me."

Sabrina smiles as she pays for the drinks, giving the guy a generous tip. He takes the money with a smile and goes down the bar to serve the other guests. Sabrina turns, handing a glass to Kim and Tabitha. Holding hers up for a toast, the two women follow her lead.

"To us. The three hottest women this club has even had grace their floors!" Kim and Tabitha laugh as they clinked their glasses and take a drink. "Ahh, that is good!"

"Wow, this is strong!" Kim says, taking a breath.

"Is this your first drink Kim?" Tabitha asks, taking another sip from her glass.

"Yes. I turned twenty one while were were on the island." She takes another sip from the glass, getting acquainted with the taste.

"Well, then don't drink it too fast, Princess. We need you up to dance." Sabrina comments

Kim laughs. "Come on, Firefly. I'm the woman that can do anything." She raises her glass and the other to follow suit, laughing. After they finish their drinks, the song changes to Love Is On Fire by the Italobrothers. Sabrina smiles taking Tabitha's hand and sauntering onto the dance floor. She then turns her head crooking her finger, telling Kim to follow them.

Once out on the dance floor, Sabrina starts to move with the music. Tabitha watches trying to move with her green skinned partner. Kim comes up behind her, pressing her body against her back and start moving both their bodies to the music. Letting the music move her more then Kim, it doesn't take long for her to pick up the moves and she begins to dance with her girlfriends.

They get into a rhythm dancing around each other, the other dancers moving back to create a space for the three to dance. The onlookers are amazed, watching as the three women dance fluidly around each other. Sabrina leads them through some fast moves, dancing in the middle of Kim and Tabitha, spinning each of them around. She spins Tabitha away from them, dancing with Kim for a few seconds before she slides Kim up to Tabitha, where the redhead ends the slide standing up right in front of the blue skinned women.

Kim takes Tabitha in her arms, grinding against her. They switch up with Kim taking her before she did a cartwheel lift and spun, passing her back to Sabrina who catches the blue skinned woman with ease. Smiling, Tabitha closes in for a kiss before she places her hand on Sabrina's chest, pushing her back. She takes the lead and dances with the green skinned woman, keeping her just at arms length as they dance. Kim comes up, joining the other two, dancing back to back with Tabitha before spinning around to be in the middle of her two girlfriends. As the song begins to wind down, Kim takes the lead, spinning both women out then bringing them back so they are both leaning on one foot against her.

The club erupts into cheering and clapping. Tabitha looks around blushing from all the attention, Kim smiles and leads them into a bow to the crowd before leading them away. Everyone goes back to dancing fairly quickly. Finding a booth that just became vacant, Kim sits down with Tabitha while Sabrina goes to get some drinks.

"I thought you never danced?" Kim asks, trying to catch her breath.

Tabitha laughs. "I don't know what came over me. First it was you moving against me, then I just went with the music. I want to do that again!"

Sabrina comes back to the two girls laughing. "What's so funny?" She inquires.

"I think we got Sparky here hooked on dancing," Kim says as she pulls Tabitha into a one armed hug.

"Good! I love clubs like this and I plan on taking you two to others. You were both wonderful out there."

"You too, love. And you better take us to others. I want to dance again," Tabitha declares. All three laugh and talk about other clubs.

As the three are talking, a muscular man in a yellow shirt with black pants, tanned skin and black hair approach them. "Shego? I thought that was you." He says with a Spanish accent.

Sabrina turns to see Junior standing in front of their table. "Junior, what are you doing here?"

He smiles proudly. "Why I own this club." He turns to see the other two women. "Ah Miss Possible. I had heard you were missing. It's so good to see you back and well. And who is this lovely woman?" Junior holds out his hand to Tabitha.

"Thank you, Junior, its good to see your doing well for yourself. Let me introduce you to Tabitha Roux, our girlfriend." Tabitha smiles, shaking Juniors hand.

"_Our girlfriend?_" he asks puzzled.

Sabrina grins. "She means, hers, mine, and ours. Have a seat and we'll tell you."

Junior sit down and Sabrina tells him about their time on the island. To his credit, Junior listens with little preening. Junior informs them that his father offered his services to Global Justice in an attempt to find them. While talking and catching up, a muscled bound man with a security shirt on walks up to Junior with a tablet. "Sir, I think we might have a problem."

Junior takke the tablet, looking at the screen. Frowning, he looks at Sabrina. "Are you three expecting company?" He shows the tablet to the group. On it they see Betty and thirty GJ soldiers heading towards the entrance.

"That fucking bitch!" Kim says, slamming her fist on the table. "What are we going to do?"

"Junior, is there a helipad on the roof?" Sabrina asks.

"Of course. It's clear right now, what are you planning?"

"Tabitha how long will it take for the jet to get here?"

"I say about ten minutes to safely get it here. Can you keep the cyclops and her goon squad off of me?" Tabitha takes the Kimmunicator from Kim, booting up the remote feature on their jet.

Kim looks around the crowd. "With this many people here it should take her a good ten minutes to get here."

Kim's guess was wrong as alarms in the club start going off. Everyone in the club begins heading to the exits while Betty makes way inside, her guards getting caught by everyone leaving. Kim and Sabrina stand up, waiting for Betty.

"Tabitha, when you all get out of here head to my fathers island, he will be able to hide you from Global Justice. Shego and Kim know where it is."

Betty runs up to Kim and Sabrina raising her taser gun, pausing for a few seconds to take in their outfits. "Kim, this is my last warning. Turn over Shego and Electronique and I promise you will go free."

Kim shares a look with Sabrina before turning her attention back to Betty. "You know, Betty, I had a lot of respect for you, but your single mindedness towards the women I love showed me the person you really are. Now _this_ will be my one and only warning for you. Leave us alone! If you keep after us you will find out just what a Possible can do!"

Betty is shocked. "Kim? Are you actually threatening me?"

"She's quick on the uptake isn't she Princess. What's the matter Betts, didn't drink your ensure this morning?" Sabrina comments.

"Shut up, you green skinned slut!" Betty growls out.

Sabrina attempts to throw a plasma ball at Betty, but the one eyed woman sees it coming and fires her taser at Sabrina. The barbs hit her in the chest knocking her to the ground. Kim gasps, turning a glare at Betty. Sweeping her arm at the wires, she pulls the barbs out of Sabrina before dashing up to Betty. The two begin fighting. Kim, sees red, using more strength than skill against the one eyed woman. Betty blocks the incoming attacks with ease. Blocking one attack, she counters with a palm strike to Kim's chest, forcing her back a few feet.

Kim takes a second to catch her breath before resuming her attack. This time, she changes up her attacks, trying to keep Betty off balance. Betty tries a sweep kick, but Kim hops over, countering with a karate chop to Betty. She avoids the chop by backing up two steps. Betty swings around with a right hey-maker. Kim catches the punch, countering by breaking the arm. Betty screams out in pain, holding her arm and backing away from the angry redhead. Kim uses the opportunity, doing a handstand split, spinning around like a helicopter, forcing Betty back further.

After performing a spinning kick, Kim flips up right in front of Betty, chopping her where the shoulder meets the neck, knocking her to the floor. As Betty tries to sit up, Kim steps on her chest heel first, pushing her back down. Putting more pressure on her chest, Kim leans down to stare Betty in the eye.

"Listen here, you one eyed bitch! We just want to live peacefully together, not cause trouble for anyone. Leave us alone or I swear I will personally rain hell down on you!" Kim growls out, driving her heel into Betty's chest to make her point. The one eyed woman screams in pain.

Tabitha walks up to stand next to Sabrina. "Is it possible to fall in love twice with the same person?" Sabrina asks, listening to Kim.

"If it is, I'm there with you," Tabitha comments. "Kim, our rides here." Kim nods, not taking her eyes off of Betty.

"KP?" Ron asks curiously. As Kim turns her head to look at Ron, one of the red strobe lights goes across her face, so when her eyes meet Ron's, it looks like her eyes are solid red for a brief second. Ron's eyes go wide as his skin loses it's color. "No! I'm too late." he whispers.

"Ron?" Kim asks, looking confused at her best friend.

"Princess we have to go! One eyes goon squad is here." Sabrina calls out.

Kim looks as Global Justice agents come running in. "Remember my warning Betty!" Kim says before running to join Tabitha and Sabrina as they head toward the roof. Once up there, they hop in their jet and take off.

**Kpkpkpkpkpkp**

**There you go, I know this chapter has been longer than most but I hope everyone enjoyed it. Now Will Betty heed Kim's warning? What will Ron do now that he thinks he has failed? Till next time, Please review. Kim's spinning bird kick was taken from Street Fighter the animated movie, look for the fight between Chun Li and Balrog/Vega for those who only know the English name. :P**


	11. Hiding with the Seniors

**Hiding with the Senior's**

******Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**

******I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

******Island of Senor Senior, Senior.**

After leaving the club, they make a fast trip to their hotel to retrieve their things, and to officially check out. With the jets stealth functions they are able to safely land on the hotels helipad with out anyone noticing, and leave with our being noticed. flying towards Seniors island, Sabrina brings the jet for a landing on the heliport Junior told them about. Waiting at the entrance two figures stand watching the jet land.

The three hop out of the jet as an elderly gentleman walks up to them with a bright smile. "Ah Shego, it has been to long, and Miss Possible, it is always a pleasure to see you. It is wonderful to see you all are well."

Kim smiles giving Senior a hug. "It is good to see you as well Senor Senior, Senior. Thank you for all the help you gave Wade in searching for us, also, let me introduce you to Tabitha Roux. Tabitha this is Senor Senior, Senior."

Senior gives her a fatherly smile taking her hand giving the top a kiss. "It is a pleasure to meet you young lady. Any friend of Shego and Kimberly is a friend of mine."

Tabitha smiles. "Thank you sir, it is nice to meet you."

Senior notices two red marks on Shego's chest. "My dear, what happened?"

"Oh, Betty shot me with a taser. I'm fine now, Princess here pulled the barbs out."

Kim growls mutters under her breath. "Damn bitch got off lucky with a broken arm."

"Calm down love, its over." Tabitha says.

Senior claps his hands once. "Well, I know that there is a wonderful story behind your time on the island, and what happened at Junior's club tonight. But its late, the guest room is prepared, why don't you three get some rest and we will talk more in the morning."

Sabrina nods. "Thank you for everything Senor Senior, Senior."

Senior calls out a few members of his house staff to show Sabrina, Kim, and Tabitha to their room and assist with their luggage. Walking in Kim stops looking at Bonnie who hung back while Senior talked with them.

"Kim." Bonnie says in an annoyed voice.

"Bonnie." Kim says just as annoyed.

Bonnie steps aside letting everyone walk in. Sabrina looks back at Bonnie watching them go further in.

"What's her problem Kimmie?" Sabrina asks.

"Shes been jealous ever since we met. She was the head cheerleader when I joined the squad, she wasn't too happy when I was voted to lead and she became second."

"And she still holds a grudge against you?" Tabitha says.

"You really want to talk about holding grudges Sparky?" Sabrina says jokingly.

Tabitha lets out a small laugh. "Ok, ok, you got me there. Lets go get some sleep, and worry about everything else in the morning."

Kim and Sabrina nod. The house staff take them to the prepared guest room. The three thank them for the help, once alone they pull out their nighties and crawl into the king sized bed and go to sleep. The next morning breakfast is waiting for everyone, Senor Senior, Senior is sitting at the head of the table reading a paper. Bonnie is sitting to his right sipping some orange juice as Sabrina walks into the dining room. The morning sun is shining through the bay windows.

Senior folds up his paper smiling. "Good morning my dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thank you again for your hospitality."The maid hands Sabrina a cup of coffee, asking what she would like for breakfast. She takes it with a thank you, saying she will have eggs Benedict with some bacon and toast, she also asks for a plate of french toast and scrambled eggs for Kim, and eggs Florentine and a bagel for Tabitha. Sitting down she smells the aroma of the coffee, taking a sip she sets the cup down with a look of bliss on her face.

"Think nothing of it my dear, it's the least I could do to thank you for the training you gave Junior. So what are your plans?"

"Well for now I want to enjoy this wonderful coffee. Later Kim, Tabitha and myself will discuss our next move. Thanks to the cyclops, our vacation was cut short."

"I see. Kimberly made the front page of the mornings paper. _Teen hero fights head of Global Justice._" He passes the paper over to Sabrina for her to read the article.

"I never would have thought that Kim Possible would break a law. I'm curios as to what happened while she was missing." Bonnie comments.

Reading the paper Sabrina smiles at the picture of Kim breaking Betty's arm. "How far would you go to protect the ones you love? After this I just hope she will leave us alone now."

"I don't think I would start a war with Global Justice." Bonnie says offhandedly.

"That's the difference between you and me Bon Bon." Kim says from the door way walking in. "Good Morning Senor Senior, Senior." One of the maids try's to offer her a cup of coffee, but she politely declines asking for a glass of orange juice instead. With her OJ she leans down kissing Sabrina before sitting down next to her.

"Good morning Kimberly." Senior says with a smile.

The comment from Kim has Bonnie grinding her teeth. "You think your better then me Kim?"

"Daughter shush. Kim is our guest and I will not have you starting an argument this early."

Bonnie frowns. "Yes father, I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"Just remember daughter, treat everyone with respect, even your enemy."

Tabitha comes down a few minutes later, Senior greets her as she takes a cup of coffee from the maid. Tabitha returns the greeting thanking the maid, walking over to the empty chair she gives a kiss to both Kim and Sabrina before sitting down. After sitting down, the maids bring in breakfast for everyone. During the meal Kim tells Senior the story of their time on the island, and when they came back.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents Kim. Stay here as long as you need, my home is your home."

Sabrina thanks him as the maids come in to clear the table. Junior walks in saying hello to his dad and giving Bonnie a kiss. He sits down and begins to explain after they left GJ agents took Betty away for medical attention. Agent Du asked him questions about what they were doing in the club. He told them that they were only dancing and having a good time till Betty burst in.

After breakfast Sabrina takes Junior outside to see if he has kept up with his training, Senior retires to the sitting room reading his _Book of Evil, _With seniors permission Tabitha works on his computer logging in remotely to their lair back in Middleton, going through some of Drakken's old files. Kim goes outside on one of the balconies looking out over the ocean thinking.

Using her power she makes the waves crashing below her raise up to her before falling back down to the ocean. During one of the waves she unconsciously forms the water into a needle as the night before flash's in her mind, she sends the water needle into the stone in front of her leavening a three inch hole.

Looking at the hole shocked, Kim shakes her head. "Ok. I hate her, but I don't want to kill her." Kim says looking at the hole.

"Talking to yourself Kim? Not a good habit, people might think something is wrong with you." Bonnie says walking out on the balcony.

Kim rolls her eyes not turning around. "What do you want Bonnie?"

"Why are you here Kim?" Bonnie asks watching the waves.

"I'm here because we needed a place to hide, and Junior and Senior were kind enough to let us stay here."

"That's not what I'm asking. Why are you not back to your island? Even I could tell you want to go back. So why stay?"

"We don't know how to drop the field from outside." Kim stops and thinks.

"When has something like that stopped the great _Kim Possible_?" Bonnie turns to see Kim contemplating something. "You have an idea on how you can go home right?"

"I have something in mind. Why do you care so much?" Kim says looking out the corner of her eye.

"Maybe because what's going on with you right now isn't right. At least on your island you were safe, and free to love." She says in a low tone.

Kim looks and Bonnie, and nods with a smile "Thank you Bonnie."

"I can see it in all of your eyes how much you care for each other, its the same look that my Junior has when ever he see's me." She says with a small smile.

Kim nods. "Thank you Bonnie. Not that I don't like the sentimentality, but whats going on Bon Bon? You have never been this nice to me." Kim asks watching Bonnie.

"I don't want you bringing trouble down on my family Kim. You may be willing to start a war with Global Justice, but that is your war, not ours." Bonnie says looking Kim in the eyes.

"I'm thankful to your father for letting us stay here, you have nothing to fear from GJ, Betty is after us, not your family."

"Good. Keep it that way." she says pausing for a few minutes watching the waves climb higher and higher. "So what are you going to do about Betty?"

Kim growls as a large waves crashes spraying them both. "If she ignores my warning that broken arm I gave her will be the least of her pains."

Watching the waves respond to Kim's anger, Bonnie is now sure that the red head has some control over water. Bonnie has one of the maids bring out two drinks and chairs for the two. When they return with the requested items, Kim and Bonnie have a seat and talk to each other in a friendlier manner.

******Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

******Two weeks later.**

Throughout the weeks everything has been quite. Kim has been lost in thought, Sabrina and Tabitha are a little worried, but Kim assures them that she is just thinking and will tell them later. After talking to Wade she was able to get the GJ scans of the field around their island. According to the files the field attacks any electronics that comes near it.

During the days Kim would vanish for hours on end, at night she would assure her girlfriends that everything is ok, and she is planning a surprise for them. One day after running calculations, Tabitha smiles and goes to find Sabrina and Kim. Sabrina isn't to hard to find, she is in Seniors gym working out. After grabbing Sabrina, they go looking for Kim, asking around no one seems to know where she is, walking outside they see Bonnie sun bathing.

"Bonnie, you wouldn't know where Kim is would you?" Tabitha asks.

Bonnie looks up. "Shes out _surfing._"

Tabitha and Sabrina look at each other confused. They head down to the docks looking out to the ocean. Sabrina taps Tabitha on the shoulder pointing towards a wave. The wave itself would be normal if it wasn't so small and wasn't going against the natural flow of the ocean. On the wave a single figure can be seen. Sabrina sends up a ball of plasma getting the attention of the figure on the wave. The wave turns and heads towards the two women, as the wave gets closer they can see Kim riding the wave without a board. As she reaches the dock, the wave slows down and Kim steps on the dock walking up to a stunned Sabrina and Tabitha.

"Surprise!" Kim says with a grin, picking up a towel and wiping the sweat off her face.

"Kim, so this is what you have been doing. But why keep it a secret?" Tabitha asks.

"Well, this is only one part of what I have planed. Let me ask you two something, do you want to go back to our home?"

"What do you mean Kimmie?"

"I've been thinking, with my new power I can use it to help us get home." Kim says.

"What do you have in mind?" Tabitha asks.

Kim explains here plan to use her power to pass through the field and head to their home and use the comm device to turn the field off. While she is heading to their home, Tabitha and Sabrina will gather supplies for them and at a designated time Kim will lower the field for them to fly in and safely land.

"That's why I have been out here surfing, it's helped me learn to use my power longer. Sorry if I worried you." Kim says.

"Sounds like a good plan Kim. With the data your friend sent, I believe with a little more time I can find a way to get our jet through with the field up."

"That's great! We can come and go from the island as we please, and think of what we can learn if we spend more time studying the pyramid there." Sabrina says.

"With a little more practice I will be able to hold the wave for a few hours." Kim says.

"Don't push your self to much Hun, we have time before we return home." Tabitha says with a smile. Kim nods and they all head back inside to make plans for their return home.

******Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

******Ron and Yori.**

Yori is pacing her hotel room while Ron sits on the bed trying to meditate and locate Kim. Ever since they got back from the night club, Ron has been in and out of meetings with the wounded Dr Director, after Kim broke her arm Ron has been depressed, and scared. Yori has been trying to comfort and help Ron the best she can, but she has been hiding her stress about the situation.

On more then one occasion, Yori has wanted to yell at Ron for being so stupid. She understands his fear about losing his best friend, but he is acting more like a scared child then a friend. Her musings are interrupted as Ron growls in frustration. She shacks her head turning towards him, not really wanting to hear another fit of his wining.

"Have you been able to find her Ron?" Yori says in a deadpan voice.

Ron sighs. "No. I can't get her red eyes out of my mind, its to hard to concentrate."

Yori rolls her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, it was just an effect of the strobe lights in the club. Her eyes never turned red, after Dr Director insulted Shego, Kim's anger was understandable."

Ron looks at her shocked. "Your defending her? Have you forgotten that she is being brainwashed by them?"

Yori pinches the bridge of her nose. "One: she is not being brainwashed, if she was they wouldn't be out dancing and laughing the way they were. And two: you were too stunned to notice, but the look that both Shego and Electronique shared, was not one of pride, but one of love and caring. Kim is with them of her own free will, you need to understand that, and find away to get your _best friend_ back."

Ron is silent. "Yori... Kim _can not_ be in love with them. Not only are they all women, but its just, sick and wrong. It's not right for-" Yori slaps him hard across of the face not letting him finish what he plans on saying.

"Will you listen to yourself! It's not sick, and it sure as hell is not wrong." Yori yell's at a cringing Ron. She takes a deep breath calm herself down, and says a silent apology for her language. "Ron... When you first said that you might have to save Kim from yourself, I was confused. Now I understand why she needs saving from you. Your single mindedness, and selfish attitude will just force her further away."

Yori slows her breathing looking Ron in the eyes. "Until you can accept the fact that Kim _is_ in love with them, and stop believing what that one eyed woman is telling you. I will not be helping you." Yori turns and packs some of her cloths in a bag and walks towards to the door of the apartment, she turns giving Ron one last look, before she opens the door leaving. Unseen by Ron she wipes the tears from her eyes as she walks down the hall.

******Kpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

Ron is sitting on the bed rubbing his cheek staring at the closed door. His mind is awash with emotions. "Why...Why, would she say all that?" He says out loud to no one in particular. The sting of her words hurt him more then her slap. He is confused about where her _outburst _came from. In his mind he is trying to rationalize her words, with what he thinks he needs to do.

"Am I doing the right thing? I have to save Kim...don't I?" Ron muses. He sits there pondering Yori's words. Laying down he closes his eyes wondering what he should do. Part of him wants to go after Yori, but he knows she needs to cool off, if he went now she would only yell at him again. He shacks his head thinking. _"No, she is only stressed out, when she feels better she will be back."_

Laying on the bed, Ron soon falls asleep. Ron wakes to find himself in a stone room, looking around he see's there is no door, and a circular hole thirty feet above him looking up to the night sky. Turning around the room twice trying to find an exit he see's nothing, on the third turn standing on at the other end of the room is...Kim.

He wipes his eyes thinking its a dream, but when he opens them again, she is still their. Ron starts to walk towards Kim, who is turning her head looking around. As he gets closer Kim quickly turns getting in a fighting stance facing Ron. Seeing that its Ron, her face softens, and her stances takes a more normal posture.

"Ron? Where are we?" Kim asks looking around.

"KP? Are you really here? Or is this another vision?" Ron asks confused.

"Of course I'm really here, where ever _here_ is. Whats this about another vision?"

Ron smiles stepping forward with his arms extended for a hug. Kim stops him with a hand on his chest. "Ron, where are we, and why are we here?" Kim says with a serious look on her face.

"KP?" Ron says solemnly. "I don't know where we are, as for why. I'm just as confused as you."

Kim looks around thinking. "Well, since its just us two, and I know that this has got to be some dream world or something." She turns and looks Ron in the eyes. "Why are you helping Betty track me down?"

"Because you've been brainwashed Kim. Shego and Electronique have you under their control and plan on using you to get what they want. You need to wake up and get away from them."

Kim shakes her head. "Ron, I'm with them of my own free will. They have done nothing wrong to me. I already to you that I love them, and they love me."

"No you don't Kim! Can't you see its a trick. They are only pretending to love you, so you will help them rule the world!"

"What are you talking about?" Kim asks.

"I've seen it Kim!" Ron tells Kim about his visions.

"So let me get this straight. You think that our face's are going to melt, and were going to turn into these monsters and take over the world. Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"No, that's not, argh! Look, they are a bad influence on you, because of them you're not acting like the old Kim." Ron says in an exasperated tone.

"Of course I'm not the old Kim, it's called growing up, something you really need to do. Why can't you be happy for me Ron? I'm alive, I'm happy, and I've found love, what more can a person ask for?"

"But Kim, their villains, and your the hero, on top of that your all women."

Kim looks at Ron as if she doesn't know the person standing in front of her. "Ron? I never knew you were so against people loving each other."

"It's wrong Kim!" Ron yells. "You can't love them, you were supposed to love me!"

Kim takes three steps back away from Ron. "What?"Kim asks confused. "We tried that once remember? It didn't work."

"That's because we were jetting around the world all the time fighting people like Shego and Electronique. Now that you have quit the world saving business, we can start over, this time make it work."

Kim shakes her head no. "No we can't Ron. I'm in love with Sa... Shego and Electronique, and you need to understand that. You and Betty."

Tears start flowing down Ron's face. "Kim you don't understand! The longer you stay with them the worse things will get."

"Ron listen to yourself! You said it yourself, not all of your visions have been bad. How can you be so sure that something will happen to me?"

"Not just you Kim, the whole world. They are bad.."

Kim cuts Ron off yelling at him. "NO THEIR NOT! Stop saying that! We have no intention on doing anything other then living with each other. Nothing more."

Ron wipes the tears from his eyes taking a deep breath. "So that's how it is? You would chose two evil villains over you best friend?"

"Best friend? BEST FRIEND?! Maybe once upon a time we were best friends. But you are not acting like a best friend. If you were my _true_ best friend, you would be happy for me. You would not be working with that lying one eyed bitch, to try and lock me up!" Kim blinks the tears in her eyes away looking at Ron. "I really hoped that, somewhere the Ron I grew up with was still there and would be happy for me. But if this is the _real_ you, I don't want any part of him." Kim says in a soft voice.

A blue glow starts to form around Ron and he shifts into a fighting stance. "You are not the Kim I grew up with! I _will_ save my friend! I'm sorry that I have to do this to you KP."

Kim gets into her own fighting stance. "You're really going to fight me Ron? Wake up and listen to yourself!"

Ron bounces towards Kim, bringing down a axe kick towards Kim, she side steps avoiding the blow. Ron lands and does a spinning sweep kick to Kim's legs tripping her. Kim hits the ground and rolls out of the way avoiding a heel kick from Ron. Using his momentum Ron hops up and does a flip trying to stomp Kim, she see's it coming and rolls to her feet avoiding his stomp. Kim counters with a power front kick hitting Ron in the chest.

Ron takes the hit curling in a ball and rolling back. Ron stops rolling standing up balancing on one leg. He bounds forward sending a series of punch's at Kim, she blocks his punch's being forced back by the ferocity of his attack. One of his punches gets past her defense hitting her in the chest between her breasts, forcing her back till she hits the wall behind her.

Kim holds her chest trying to catch her breath, she watch's Ron standing there with his fist extended, the blue glow flowing over is fist. Time slows down for Kim as she watch's Ron pull his fist back for another punch, he starts moving forward getting ready to deliver his final blow. Before the blow hits everything goes dark.

******Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

******Senor Senior, Senior's island.**

Kim snaps her eyes open, seeing Sabrina kneeling over her trying to shake her awake. "Kimmie wake up!" seeing her eyes open and the confused look on her face Sabrina stops shaking her.

"Sabrina?" Kim looks around, finding she is still in bed where she went to sleep.

"Are you ok Kim?" Tabitha asks holding a cold cloth to her right eye.

"I think so, what happened?" Kim asks.

Sabrina and Tabitha share a look. "You were, fighting in your sleep... A stray blow woke me up." Tabitha says.

"Oh I'm so sorry love." Kim says looking ashamed.

"It's ok. What was going on in your dream?" Tabitha says trying to reassure her.

Kim tells them about the dream, and her fight with Ron. She brings her hand up to her chest rubbing the spot Ron punched her, as she touch's the spot a twinge of pain is felt. Looking down she sees a bruise where Ron punched her. "Ok. I hope this doesn't happen again."

"We wont have to worry about it once we get home." Sabrina says hugging Kim. "And if I see that buffoon again, I'll kick his ass for a solid week!"

Kim and Tabitha giggle. For the rest of the early morning they make plans to go back to the island. Senior helps offering to sail them as close to their island as he can, he also helps by refueling their jet. In a months time they are ready for the first part of their trip. Sailing to their destination, Kim bids Sabrina and Tabitha goodbye till they come home. She thanks Senor Senior, Senior for his hospitality and all his help, he smiles giving her a hug letting her know that his island is always open to them. With a backpack full of supplies, Kim hops off the boat and rides a wave off towards the island.

A week and a half later, Kim lowers the field around the island waiting for Sabrina and Tabitha to arrive. It doesn't take long for their jet to come flying in, the jet safely lands in a prepared landing spot so as not to ignite any grass. Kim watches as the canopy opens and Sabrina hops out wearing her catsuit, Kim is confused as the green skinned woman stands there with a blank look on her face, and a silver collar around her neck. A look of horror crosses her face as Drakken climbs out of the jet to stand next to Sabrina with a smug look on his face.

"It's so great to see you again Kim Possible."

******kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

******There you go everyone, I hope you enjoyed it. What does it mean for Ron now that Yori has left? How did Drakken get away from Dr Director, and where is Tabitha? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Please review. Till next time. It's coming down to the wire, the fate of the women will be decided soon.**


	12. Kim Snaps

**Kim Snaps.**

**I do not own Kim possible. I write this only for fun.**

**A/N: Here it is, the long awaited up. I apologize for the long delay, school and life gets in the way. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Kim watches in horror as Sabrina stands there emotionless, with a control collar around her neck. Drakken stands next to her with a smug look of satisfaction on his face, petting Sabrina's hair like she's a pet.

"So Kim Possible, how do you like my new control collar? It took me years to perfect it, but now it's perfect! Shego here is now as docile as a puppy, and as loyal," he says laughing.

Inside her head, Sabrina is raging, trying to beat the collar. _"Drakken! When I get free, I swear I will introduce you to a new level of pain!" s_he screams in her mind.

Kim's terror quickly evaporates as her anger begins to rise, watching Drakken treat Sabrina like a pet. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Kim yells, her face darkening in anger.

Kim's reaction and expression doesn't phase Drakken as he keeps petting Sabrina. "Oh, don't worry Kim." He pulls out a second collar. "Soon you will be just like her, and that blue skinned woman. I will make you my personal toy, and make Shego here watch as I have my way with you!" Drakken lets out a loud, triumphant laugh.

"What have you done to Electronique?!" Kim says through gritted teeth.

"So that's her name. Not that's it is really important, she will just be one of my pets. I left her in the capable hands of my cousin and Monkey Fist. Ed seemed to take a particular interest in her," he says, sneering the last part.

Sabrina watches as Kim closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Kim's balled up fists are visibly shacking with her anger. _"Don't let him rile you up, Kimmie. He wants you mad and not thinking. Please don't fall for this!"_

Images flash through Kim's mind. The image of Motor Ed on top of Tabitha permeates her mind. She shakes her head trying to dislodge the image. Kim opens her eyes, giving Drakken a murderous glare. Sabrina see's the look on Kim's face and try's to back away, but the collar keeps her firmly planted.

"There is no need to get upset, Kim soon you will be just like this traitor. But don't let it be said that I'm not a reasonable person. If you come quietly, and put this on with out a fight, I promise to keep Shego out of Ed's hands. What do you say?" Drakken says laughing.

"Why are you doing this to us, Drakken?" Kim asks.

"Why? WHY? Isn't it obvious? Other then my own revenge against you, and this traitor," he says, petting the green skinned woman. "Betty has promised me my freedom if I bring you, and whatever is on this island, to her. Tell you the truth, though, I think I will keep keep you, and what's on this island for myself, then dominate the world. Oh, before I forget, I have something for you." Drakken hands Sabrina a picture telling her to give it to Kim and return.

Kim takes the picture and watches as Sabrina walks back to stand next to Drakken. She looks at the picture, her anger dissipating, as a new fear rises up. In the picture is Wade and Monique being held captive by Global Justice agents. On the bottom of the picture is a message: _"Turn yourself in, and they go free."_ Kim falls to her knees as tears begin to form in her eyes. "This is all my fault," Kim says, sounding defeated.

Drakken chuckles, seeing Kim's reaction. "I have to say I'm impressed. Who knew that the head of Global Justice would play so dirty?" Drakken tosses the collar, having it land in front of Kim. "You have lost Kim Possible. You can't beat my controlled Shego, save yourself the pain, and put the collar on."

Kim shakes her head. "Why? Why is it when I ask for one thing, I can't have it? After all I have done to save this world, is it too much to ask that we could love each other, and be happy?" Kim says mostly to herself.

Inside her head, Sabrina is trying to communicate to Kim. _"Don't you dare give up! This is not the Kim Possible Tabitha and I fell in love with! Now get up and do what you do best, and save the day!" _Sabrina's head is shaking as she try's to talk. "K...K...Kimmie..."

Drakken looks at Sabrina frowning. "Silence Shego!" Drakken says slapping her.

Kim looks up on hearing the sound. She is shocked, not at the red mark forming on Sabrina's cheek, nor the angry look on Drakken's face. For the first time since the landing, Kim sees burning anger in Sabrina's emerald eyes. Kim nods, wiping the tears from her eyes. Standing up, she looks at Drakken with renewed determination in her eyes.

"I won't give up Sabrina," Kim says. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. When she reopens them, she holds her hands open, palms towards the river behind her. "Drakken, I'm only going to say this once. Release her now, and you _might_ walk away from this."

Drakken laughs. "How are you going to make me? I have the upper hand here! You wouldn't dare hurt your precious _girlfriend_!"

Kim smiles wickedly. "The how is simple. But your wrong about me not hurting her. See, you don't know her like I do. The pain I cause her in our fight will pale in comparison to the pain she will cause me if I don't hurt her," Kim says, pulling the water from the river along the ground towards her.

"_Damn right Princess!"_ Sabrina says in her head smiling at her girlfriend.

Drakken scoffs. "Enough of this. Shego, attack! Don't kill her, just maim her," he says with a sneer.

Sabrina ignites her plasma and starts walking towards the red head. Kim forms two balls of water, throwing one at Sabrina and the other at Drakken. Sabrina fires a ball of plasma, turning the ball of water heading towards her to steam. Before the second ball hits Drakken, a ball of plasma turns it to steam.

Drakken is shocked seeing Kim control water. "What? When? How? Since when do you have powers, Possible?" Drakken says curious.

Kim grins, forming another ball of water. "Well, well, well. It seems Drakken didn't do his homework. The how is none of your concern, just know that when I free Sabrina, we will make you pay." Kim sends out a lash of water towards Drakken, trying to tie him up, but is intercepted as Shego blasts the water.

"Give it up, Kim Possible. As long as Shego is here, you will never get a shot at me." Drakken laughs as Sabrina starts charging Kim.

Kim quickly wraps the water around her arms as she brings them up to block Sabrina's blow. The water sizzles and steams as it comes in contact with Sabrina's plasma. Kim looks into her eyes with determination.

"I will save you, _and _Tabitha!" Kim says.

"_I know you will, Princess_," Sabrina says in her head.

"Shego! Don't play around with her, just beat her so I can collar her!" Drakken yells.

Kim pushes off from Sabrina, putting space between them. Sabrina throws a couple of plasma balls at Kim, who ducks and dodges the projectiles. Kim gathers more water to her, then forms and sends a volley of water balls towards Sabrina and Drakken. The green skinned woman counters by putting up a wall of plasma. While Sabrina holds the wall of plasma up, Kim snakes some water along the ground towards her. As soon as Sabrina drops her wall of plasma, Kim strikes, sending up water to wrap around her wrists and hands smothering the plasma.

Sabrina tries her best to ignite her plasma, but the water around her hands is too thick. Kim pulls the water towards the ground, bringing Sabrina with it. As soon as she's on the ground Kim wraps her body from neck to feet in dense water.

"Stay there while I deal with Drakken!" Kim says, wiping a drop of blood from her nose before walking off. Sabrina struggles against her prison trying to ignite her plasma. Focusing all of her energy to her hands they start to glow as the water starts to bubble and boil.

Drakken looks on in fear as Kim storms closer to her, and Sabrina struggling against her water prison. "Now Drew, are you going to free her, or am I going to force you?" Kim says with venom lacing her words.

"N..n..now Kim Possible, you wouldn't dare risk her life by hurting me." Drakken says stuttering.

Kim cracks her knuckles showing Drakken an evil grin. "Only way we will find out is to see how much pain you can take before you free Shego." Kim says grabbing Drakken by his coat.

Drakken looks into Kim's angry eyes, with fear showing in his. Looking past Kim his fear fades as he grins down at her. Kim picks up on his reaction and spins around placing him between her and the incoming plasma ball. The small ball hits Drakken in the back earning a scream of pain, the blue skinned doctor goes limp in Kim's hands. The red head shacks Drakken trying to wake him up, not getting a response she throws him to the ground and gets in a defensive stance, as Shego closes in on her.

The two women resume there fight, both to tired to use there powers resort to hand to hand fighting. Kim throws a punch that Shego counters with a block and a kick to the gut. Kim takes the blow taking a few steps back trying to catch her breath. The two stand there watching the other one panting.

"_Come on Kim, think. The longer this fight goes on, the less chance you have on saving Tabitha and Sabrina." _Kim thinks to herself, while dodging Shego's attacks.

Kim notices that Shego's movements are slower then normal, the collar may push her body, but it is still effected by fatigue.

"_I have to think of something, but how do I get that collar off of Sabrina with out hurting her."_ As Kim counters Shego's punch and tosses her, Kim catches a glimpse of the back of the collar, and a thought hits her. The image of the collar Shego tossed to her enters her mind, she remembers seeing two prongs on the inside of the collar. _"If I sever those prongs, I might be able to free her." _

Kim quickly puts her plan into motion, as Shego hits the ground Kim quickly jumps on top of her pinning the green skinned woman face first to the ground. Shego squirms trying to get the red head off of her. Wiping the sweat off her face, she holds her hand over the collar, gritting her teeth, Kim focuses her power, turning the sweat into a small blade that she slides under the collar and starts cutting through the prongs.

Te prongs are made of a lite metal, and it doesn't take long for Kim to cut through them. After she cuts through the second prong, Sabrina starts to convulse. Kim quickly climbs off of her and roll Sabrina on her back, she takes her belt off and folds it up, putting it in the green skinned woman's mouth to prevent her from swallowing her tongue.

"Please, Please, Please, say this worked." Kim says a little scared. She starts carefully cutting through the front of the collar. Once though, Kim quickly opens it up and takes it off of Sabrina and tosses it away. Sabrina's convulsions begin to go away, Kim checks her pulse making sure Sabrina's heartbeat is steady. Smiling finding her heartbeat is strong and steady, Kim lets lay there as her body begins to heal, standing up she turns and glares at the unconscious Drakken.

**Nightfall.**

Drakken wakes up with a start coughing and trying to get a breath as he is slowly drowning. As the water fades, Drakken is able to catch his breath between coughs. Breathing heavily he looks around seeing that it is night time, a fire is burning not to far away, on the right side Shego is seen sleeping, as he looks right he see's Kim sitting there watching him with an angry look on her face. In her right hand she has four water balls spinning around. As his mind starts to focus, he notices that he is hanging upside down.

"Ki, Ki, Kim Possible? What are you doing? Let me down this instant!" Drakken says trying to not to sound scared.

"How did you capture my girlfriends?" Kim says.

"What? Why should I tell you that? Now let me go, or you'll never see your precious _girlfriend_ again." He says with a sneer, thinking he has the upper hand.

His mood quickly fades, as his head is submerged in water again. He struggles trying to get out of the water, and get a breath of air. Panicking he tries harder to escape his watery prison. As his struggling starts to slow down, Kim lowers the water letting him have a breath of air.

"If you're actually smart, you wont piss me off more then I already am. Now answer my question!"

For the first time, Drakken looks at Kim with fear in his eyes, as he coughs and spits out water. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you, just let me breathe. After Dr Director released me, I told her that I wanted Monkey fist and Ed to help me. Would you, would you please let me down? I'm starting to get dizzy, and I don't want to start drowning again."

Kim narrows her eyes, stopping the balls of water from spinning for a second, before she drops him to the ground. Drakken sits up, and rubbing his head watching the water from around his feet and ankles recede and go back to Kim.

"That hurt! What do you think your..." Drakken's words are cut short as a water spike fly's towards his face. The spike stops just in front of Drakken's eye, as Kim stands up storming over to him.

"Listen here you idiot! The only reason your still breathing, is cause I still have a use for you. Once you have fulfilled that use, my girlfriends and I will be having a nice long talk about what to do with you." Kim says standing over him.

Drakken swallows looking up and Kim. "Wha..What do you have planned for me?"

Kim smiles. "Your going to tell me everything you know about where Betty keeps her prisoners, and if I like your answers, I wont leave you here to fend for yourself."

"Wait, what do you mean _leave me here to fend for myself_?" Drakken asks.

"Just that. Once Shego is better, were going to go rescue Electronique and my friends. Now, tell me about the prison." Kim says.

**Two days later.**

Sabrina yawns waking up, looking around she see's she is inside their hut. She starts to stand, stretching her sore muscles. Her hands shoot to her neck, as memory's come flooding back, feeling nothing around her neck, she looks around for Kim, not finding her she stands up, only to fall to her knees as a wave of dizziness assault's her.

"Get up! You don't have time to be weak." She tells herself.

She stands up on shaky legs after a few second she takes a shaky step. Feeling a little more confident she slowly walks to the front of the hut. As she reaches the door, she covers her eyes from the brightness of the afternoon sun. as her eyes begin to adjust she looks around, she see's Kim's back is towards the hut, and she is in front of the fire cooking. Kim stops what shes doing and turns towards Sabrina with a smile, and a relived look on her face.

Sabrina smiles seeing Kim. The red head rush's to her and hugs her tightly.

"How long was I out?" Sabrina says hugging Kim back.

Kim pulls back and looks up at her girlfriend. "Only two days, how are you feeling?"

"Other then a slight headache, and being a little stiff, I feel fine. How did you free me?"

Kim tells her how she used her power to cut the prongs on the collar. "You screamed so loudly I thought I killed you." Kim says tearfully.

Sabrina smiles and leans in to kiss her. "Well you didn't, if it wasn't for your quick thinking, we both might be wearing collars right now." Sabrina looks around. "By the way, where is the blue idiot?"

Kim closes her eyes and focus for a few seconds, she opens her eyes and looks at Sabrina. "He's around back, right where I left him."

Sabrina looks at her quizzically. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I can sense the water in people, I learned how to do it to keep an eye on you while I was out getting food."

"You have been busy while I was out, what else can you do? Where was Drakken while you were getting food?"

Kim smiles. "I can only sense the water in people, that's all. As for _Drakken, _he was ether tied up, unconscious, or I dragged him along with me, I wasn't going to leave him alone with you." Kim says his name with anger in her voice.

"Did he tell you how we can free Tabitha?" Sabrina asks.

Kim smiles. "It took a little _persuasion,_ but he told me how we can free her, and I have an idea of where, and how to rescue my friends from that one eyed bitch."

"Why did she kidnap your friends?" Sabrina asks.

"To get to me. She wants me to turn myself in if they are to be freed." Kim says.

"You know it's trap, right?" Sabrina says.

"I'd be surprised if it wasn't. She overestimates herself, and her men if she thinks I will fall for it." Kim says.

"So whats your plan Princess?" Sabrina asks.

"First we rescue our girlfriend, then we deal with Betty." Kim says with a note of finality.

Sabrina nods as they both walk around to the back of their home. "Now for the million dollar question. What do we do with him?" Sabrina says loud enough getting Drakken's attention, he turns holding a half cleaned fish in his hand looking at Sabrina with a look of fear in his eyes. His face is showing fresh bruises, his right hand is missing his pinkie finger, and is wrapped up in bandages. Sabrina turns and looks at Kim curiously.

"I say we; eave that decision for once we rescue Tabitha. I think its safe to say she will be pissed if she doesn't get to have her revenge on him." Kim says staring at Drakken.

Sabrina nods turning to look at Drakken. "Yes, I do believe you are right about that. Tell you the truth though, from what I remember of our fight, I kind of expected him to be a little more beat up."

"If it wasn't for the information he has, he would be" Kim says.

"Ok shes better now, I've told you everything you wanted to know, will you let me go now?" Drakken says pleading.

"Oh no Dr D, your our guest here. It would be very rude of us if we didn't introduce you to our girlfriend. When Kimmie and I get back with Tabitha, we will throw a big party, and you are the guest of honor." Sabrina says with a smile.

"Be happy I showed you how to fish Drakken, you will be able to take care of yourself while were gone." Kim says.

Sabrina walks over to Drakken. "I owe you this." She pulls her arm back and punch's Drakken as hard as she can in the face, knocking him down to the ground, the fish in his hand goes flying.

Drakken rolls over looking at Sabrina with a scared look on his face and starts backing away from her, he turns his head to the side, spitting out blood and a few teeth. Sabrina turns and walks back over to a smiling Kim.

"Come one, lets go stretch your muscles, then we can go rescue Tabitha." Kim says taking her girlfriends hand and leading her back to there home.

For the rest of the day Kim helps Sabrina stretch out her sore muscles, and regain her strength. Drakken for his part tries to avoid the two angry women, while trying to figure out a way to turn his situation around. By nightfall Sabrina is feeling better thanks to her regeneration, and Kim's help.

"Hey Kimmie, are you sure its safe to leave Drakken here?" Sabrina asks laying in the bed next to Kim.

"I'm sure. He will be to busy trying to survive, and figure out how to get his revenge against us to have time to look for whats on this island. Don't forget, if it wasn't for Tabitha, _we_ wouldn't have found whats here. I'm more worried about what else Betty has planned." Kim says.

"Don't worry Kim, tomorrow we will go rescue our girlfriend, then we will deal with Drakken and Betty. don't forget, _anythings possible for a Possible._" Sabrina says giving Kim a kiss.

Kim returns the kiss. "Hey, that's my line."

The next morning, Drakken watches as Kim and Sabrina climb into their jet and take off leaving him alone on the island. He smiles, then winces as the pain in his jaws reminds him of Sabrina's punch, he walks over and into their hut and start searches for anything he could use to exact his revenge.

**Kpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

**next time Kim and Sabrina go and rescue their girlfriend, and have to deal with Ed, and Monkey Fist, who will win this grudge match, and what does Betty have planed now that her plan has fallen through.**

**Till next time.**


	13. Rescue

**Rescue.**

**I do not own Kim Possible, I write this only for fun.**

**A/N To all my readers, I thank you for being so patient with me, have no fear I will not be abandoning any of my stories. Thank you all for the great reviews.**

Betty is sitting in her office looking over the latest batch of reports. Closing her eye and pinching the bridge of her nose, she sets down the report on troop positions and walks over to the window looking out. Her thoughts are interrupted as a beeping comes from the wall painting hanging in her office, she walks over pushing the intercom button, telling her secretary she is not to be disturbed. Pushing a series of buttons the door locks, and the windows all tint over preventing any light from entering the office. The mountain and waterfall landscape fades away reveling a monitor with nine shadowy figures.

"Dr Director, would you please explain _why _would you free Dr Drakken, and two of his friends?" the male figure in the lower right asks.

"I released them as part of my plan to keep Kim Possible off guard." Betty says calmly.

"Ok, that is a viable plan. So what is your plan for when this fails?" A female voice asks from the upper left.

"Well I plan for Drakken to fail or succeed. I have three subs waiting outside the field for when it goes down. _If _he happens to capture them, he will drop the field to let his cousin Ed in, and when he does my subs will cross over and head to the island. When he fails and Kim drops the field to rescue Electronique, my subs will move in." Betty explains.

The figures are silent for a minute. "Interesting. What is his plan to capture them?" a female voice asks.

"I gave him the resources to build three control collars, should he actually capture them it will be that much easier to take the island." Betty says.

"You did WHAT?!" the female from the lower left says angrily.

"Whats wrong ma'am? I was told to get you access to that island _by whatever means necessary, _right?" Betty asks questioningly.

"That is correct, but we didn't expect you to go this far. Using a villain is one thing, but using mind control devices is going to far. If that information was to get out, you _and_ your Global Justice will be finished." A deep masculine voice says from the center image.

"I've planned for that. It has already been reported that Drakken, Ed, and Monkey Fist have escaped from our custody. So even if the press somehow finds out about what he does, it will not be traced backed to me." Betty says confidently.

"Don't get cocky _Dr Director!" _A male voice says from the top right. "You've crossed a line here, if your willing to go that far, maybe we have chosen the wrong agent for the job. Maybe you are taking this a little to personal."

"What? No I can do this, I just need more time. Trust me." Betty says looking worried.

The image on the lower left goes black, the other seven begin softly talking to each other. Betty watch's on as the discussion gets a little heated, some of the people talking about pulling there support, others are talking about giving her a last chance. It doesn't take long for them to start arguing.

"ENOUGH!" The voice from the center shouts out. "For now cast your vote on the issue, the meeting is adjured."

The arguing stops and there is a moment of silence before the sounds of typing can be heard, one by one each of the shadowy faces disappears, leaving only the one in the center. His image expands taking up the entire screen.

"Now Betty, why are you taking this so personally? Its not like you to fail so much."

Betty looks away from the screen. "This is not personal!" Betty says angrily.

"You can lie to the other members, you can lie to yourself, but you forget who your talking to. Now tell me the truth." He says with authority in his voice.

"Can I speak freely sir?" Betty asks.

"You may."

Betty lets out an angry breath. "How am I not supposed to take this personally? I train and groom her to lead GJ when im promoted, I even let her worthless sidekick join in the training, and now she pulls this shit? Not only breaking the law, but going against everything she swore to uphold."

"I see, do not forget they were there on that island for five years, did you really expect them to stay enemies?" He asks.

"No, but I wasn't expecting, _this_." Betty says.

"You should have, did you not read her psych evaluation?" Betty shakes her head looking at the Chairman. "Well my dear according to her profile, Her and Shego are a perfect match for each other. Electronique is the one we never expected to give up her plans for revenge, let alone fall in love with the two people she hates most."

"Do you think they might be influenced some how?" Betty asks.

"That's a possibility, if that is the case we need to get to that island and free Miss Possible from it's control." The Chairman says.

"Sir. If I may ask, what is on that island that's so important?" Betty asks questioningly.

The Chairman types something on a keyboard for a few seconds before answering. "_That_ my dear, you do not need to know, for now I have a new task for you. Some new information has come to my attention, I want you to set up a meeting with Kim. Do not try to capture them, you said you have two of her friends there, let them go and use them to set up the meeting."

"But...why?" Betty asks.

"You were right about Kim having a power." He types on his keyboard and an image of Kim _surfing_ on a wave heading towards the field surrounding their island. "This new information changes everything, Shego and Electronique having powers was bad enough, but now that Kim has power over water, we need to change tactics."

"Sir, this new information changes nothing, instead it just reaffirms that they need to be captured." Betty says with authority in her voice.

"Betty, don't disobey a direct order! You _will _set up this meeting, this will be your _last_ chance to make up for your failures." The chairman says forcefully.

"No! I follow every order you give me, when you wanted me to let Electronique out to attack Kim and Shego, I did. When you told me to with hold information from the Possibles I did, even though I knew what they were going through and how much it would hurt them, and when you told me to let Shego and Electronique _escape _with the new jet, I did. I have been nothing but loyal to you and the organization, so now im asking you, what is so damn important about that island?" Betty yells at the monitor.

The chairman sits there watching Betty with an arched eyebrow thinking for a few minutes before answering. "Do you know why I choose you for this operation Betty?" Betty shakes her head no. "I choose you because I knew you could not only handle the job, you had the best chance to succeed over our other agents."

"And yet you keep important information from me." Betty says crossing her arms below her breasts.

"That is because you didn't need to know. Considering this is your last chance, I believe I can tell you something. Tell me, how much do you know about Atlantis?"

"Other then that it's a myth, nothing. Why?"

"Well then you would be wrong, its not a myth. What if I told you that the Atlantis we know is not originally from _our dimension" _The Chairman says.

**Kpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

**Kim and Sabrina.**

Making there way over the ocean, Kim and Sabrina are flying towards Middleton to rescue Tabitha. On the way Sabrina fills Kim in on how they were captured. "A missing tooth is going to be the least of Drakken's problems when we get back. I let him and Ed distract me while Monkey Fist came up behind us and put those damn collars around our necks." Sabrina says with anger in her voice.

"True, but Betty must pay for all of this. I swear I want to wring her neck!" Kim says gritting her teeth.

Sabrina smiles. "Who knew you had it in to to be a villain Kimmie."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kim asks worried.

"Kimmie its ok, with what we've been through for the past few months its understandable to be angry. Don't forget, I know first hand what happens when you piss of Kim Possible." Sabrina says trying to reassure Kim.

Kim is silent for a few minutes thinking to herself. "I'm really sorry about that Sabrina."

"it's ok love, I was pushing your buttons at the time, anyway its one of the things I love about you."

Kim doesn't answer right away. "I'm worried Sabrina, I want to hurt Betty so badly." Kim says softly.

"Kimmie listen to me, what your thinking is normal for someone in love, I feel the same way. Betty is the one who started this, she crossed the line when she let Drakken mind control us." Sabrina says with venom in her voice.

"How am I any different Sabrina? I cut off Drakken's finger with out a second thought! How am I better then her?" Kim says frustrated and a little scared.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, you are nothing like that one eyed bitch!" Sabrina says sternly.

"But Sabrina.." Kim stars saying before being cut off.

"No buts, you are nothing like her, nor will you ever be like her. I'll prove it to you, say the first thing that comes to your mind. We get in a situation where you have a chance to take your revenge on Betty, or save an innocent, what do you do?" Sabrina asks.

"Save the innocent of course." Kim says with out hesitation.

Sabrina looks over and smiles at Kim. "Now if you were _anything_ like her, would you let her go so you can rescue some stranger?"

Kim smiles looking into Sabrina's eyes. "No, no I wouldn't. Thank you Sabrina, I wasn't thinking straight."

Sabrina returns the smile. "Its nothing to be ashamed of Kimmie, we will make Betty and Drakken pay for what they've done. Lets rescue Tabitha and go from there. We will be at the lair in five minutes."

As they get closer to the lair, Motor Ed comes on the radio. "Hey cuz, was like getting seriously worried. Seriously. What took so long?" Neither woman bothers to reply to him and they fly closer.

"Like seriously, was the fight with red that bad? Please tell me you brought her back with you. That blue skinned chick is such a cold fish. Seriously." Ed says over the mic.

Sabrina fly's into the hanger landing the jet. They both see Ed coming downstairs into the hanger, he breaks into an air guitar rift when he see's Kim climbing out of the jet. "Way to go Babe, I knew my cuz wouldn't forget me. Now bring her over here and well have some fun."

Sabrina looks over at Kim and they both nod to each other. Sabrina forms and trows a plasma ball at the excited Ed hitting him square in the chest, knocking him back into the wall. He coughs holding his chest standing up.

"WHOA there babe, your not supposed to be hurting me. Now be a good girl and bring red over her." He says groaning.

"I don't think so you muscle bound moron! Tell us where Tabitha is and you may walk out of here with minimal burns." Sabrina says raising a plasma covered hand.

Ed starts laughing. "That's a good one babe. Like seriously, you wouldn't hurt me. If you did that how would you find your precious _Tabitha_? Seriously." he says mockingly. The alarm in the base starts going off as Kim, and Sabrina goes into a fighting stance as armored synthodrones come into the room.

**Kpkpkpkpkp**

**Monkey Fist and Tabitha**

Monkey fist watches the monitor as Sabrina and Kim lands inside the hanger. "Looks like you were right my dear." He says in a British accent.

Standing behind Monkey fist, Tabitha has her hands crossed in front of her while she watch's the monitor. "I told you they would come for me, now will you take this thing off me?" Tabitha says referring to the collar around her neck.

"Oh not yet my dear, first I need to make sure that what you say about them is true." He says watching Ed get blasted by Sabrina's plasma balls. Pressing the button to sound the alarm, he turns to look at Tabitha. "Lets see how long it takes your _girlfriends_ to get here." he says.

Tabitha smiles. "It wont take them long. If you want to walk out of here, I suggest you let me go."

"Oh don't worry, if all goes according to plan, we both will be walking out of here. Now tell me, are you absolutely sure that you three love each other?" He asks seriously.

"Of course im absolutely sure, what kind of stupid question is that?" Tabitha says angrily.

"Well, I've done some research on you, Up until you disappeared, you hated their guts, and just five years later, you cant live with out them. Are you sure that you are not being controlled by something other then that collar?" he asks curiously.

"What are you talking about? Neither one of them would do something like that to me!" She yells.

"Of course not, after what Drakken did to them, they both despise mind control. No, what im asking is when exactly did you three fall in love? Was it before, or after you found that pyramid?" He sits back in his chair asking.

"Before. It was about two years before we even found the pyramid. What does that have to do with anything?" She asks confused.

"It has everything to do with this. You three are going to awaken something that has laid dormant for thousands of years, and it might be controlling you." He says thinking.

"Oh not you too, I thought you would be to smart to believe in dreams. First it was Kim's idiotic friend saying some nonsense about our faces melting off, and now you saying were being controlled by something on the island. What do you know about that island that we don't?" She asks.

Monty stands up and walks to the other side of the room with his hand on his chin thinking. "My dear, I know a lot you do not know about that island." he says.

"Then why not tell me what you know. Would you rather have us find whats there? Or Dr Director?" She asks getting his attention.

"What do you mean?" he turns and asks.

"Dr Director _will_ find away on that island, its only a matter of time, and what do you think she will do once she finds that pyramid?" She says in a teaching tone.

Monty thinks about her words. "What makes you any better then her?" He says accusingly.

Tabitha smiles knowingly. "Simple, Kim Possible." She looks at the monitor and smiles watching Kim skewer a synthodrone on a lance of water. "As it stands, after they rescue me we will go back island and I can promise you, Kim will find something there to use against Dr Director and have her revenge."

"Kim Possible? Revenge?" He scoffs. "Since when has the hero Kim Possible been in the business of revenge?" he asks.

"let me put it this way. You say you have done research on me, but how much do you know about the lil diablo incident?" She asks.

"Only that Kim stopped Drakken like she normally does. Why?" he asks curiously.

"I see. So you don't know that Kim almost _killed_ Shego?" She says.

Monty looks at her surprised. "Your joking right? She would never even attempt to kill anyone."

"Your right, she wouldn't. _Normally._ She has a dark side that not many people know about, I caught a glimpse of it when we were at the night club. You read about that right?" Monty nods that he has. "Well that was only for tazing Shego."

Monty walks back over to the monitor thinking on Tabitha's words. He watches as Kim launches a spike of water at Ed, hitting him in the shoulder he cry's out in pain as blood begins to flow from the wound. "Is that supposed to make me trust her?" He asks suspiciously.

"No." She says flatly. "Its meant to give you an idea of what your in for, should her anger be directed at you." She says watching Kim and Sabrina's fight Ed in his modified hover pod. "If you want to trust her know this, she has no intention of letting the technology on the island fall into Dr Directors hands."

"Your really going to go through with searching the pyramid no mater what I say right?" He says watching Ed's hover pod crashing into the floor. Kim slices through four synthodrones with a tendril of water as they try to get between her and Ed.

"We can go in _with _you knowledge and try to avoid whatever it is you don't want awakened, or we can go in _without_ your knowledge and wake up whatever is there. The choice is yours." The sound of something hitting the door gets their attention. "Choose quickly, they will be here any second." She says looking at the door.

"If you want me to trust her, she will have to pass my test first. Now you stand there and _do not_ say a word. _If_ she passes my test, I will tell you what I know." Monty says sitting down in the chair and faces the door.

Something heavy continues to slam into the door, until the door breaks open and Motor Ed's battered, bruised, and smoking body comes crashing through landing in front of Monty unconscious. Sabrina walks in with her left arm hanging limp at her side, a bleeding gash on he bicep. Her cat suit is ripped in other locations with cuts of their own. Kim walks in with three globes of water floating around her, she is bleeding from a cut on her check, and blood is dripping from her right hand.

"Let her go Monkey Fist, or I promise I will make you wish you were Ed." Kim says angrily.

"Would you really risk the life of your _girlfriend_ by hurting the only one who can free her?" He says watching the two with a critical eye.

"What do you want Monty?" Sabrina asks.

"To talk." he says.

"So talk." Kim says through gritted teeth.

Monty smirks to himself thinking. _"At least shes willing to listen."_ he clears his throat before speaking. "Miss possible, I can assure you that Tabitha here is perfectly fine, I saved her from this _neanderthal_"

"Why should we believe you Monty?" Kim says glaring at Monty.

"I'm many things my dear, but im not about to let someone get away with rape. If you don't believe me. Tabitha tell the truth, have I laid a finger on you?"

"No lord Fiske, you only asked me questions and prevented Ed from raping me." She says in a monotone voice.

Sabrina visibly calms down a little. "Why would you help her?"

"Because both of you are women of your word, and I have a favor to ask." He says seriously.

"And what would this favor be?" Kim asks.

"That you let me walk out of here unscathed, and when the time comes and I ask for your help, you _will_ help me." Monty says seriously.

"Why should we trust you Monty?" Kim asks angered.

"Because if you don't, you will lose Tabitha forever. I know you and Sabrina have a form of regeneration, but Tabitha here doesn't. Only I can remove her collar safely, think about that before you decide to attack." He says seriously looking Kim and Shego in the eyes.

Sabrina lowers her hands and places her hand on Kim's shoulder. "I think we can trust him princess, hes not like Ed and his idiotic cousin." she says softly.

Kim nods agreeing with her green skinned girlfriend. "You have my word Monty. Now let Tabitha go." Kim says.

Monty nods. "A wise choice, Miss Possible. Think about this, though: sometimes doing the right thing means doing something you might never have considered before. Tabitha I release you." he says the last part looking at Tabitha.

The collar around her neck snaps open and falls to the floor. Once freed she storms over to Kim and Sabrina and slaps each of them so hard they are forced back a step. Sharing a look of shock and holding there cheeks, the two women look at their angry girlfriend. "That was for taking so long!" she shouts at them, before reaching out and taking Kim's face in her hands and pulls her into a deep passionate kiss. Releasing the stunned red head she turns and gives Sabrina just as passionate a kiss. "And that's for proving me right." She says happily with a smile on her face.

The three embrace happy to be together again. "What do you mean, _proving you right?_" Sabrina asks confused even more.

"We had a wager, her and I and it looks like I lost." He says.

"Yes, now tell us what you know about our island." Tabitha says looking back at the monkey man.

Monty nods. "as im sure you have figured out its Atlantian, but what you don't know is that the island is a prison, and safe for some of their most dangerous weapons. It started as a research facility, but they abandoned it before leaving, and locked up three very dangerous people there."

"How do you know all this?" Kim asks.

Monty smiles. "Before I left Master Sense's school, I stole some scrolls from the underground library." he says stopping and looking up as Kim's expression quickly changes as she looks up at the ventilation shaft.

Looking up Kim senses a presence and shift her balls of water into blades and sends them up slicing the vent in two places. As the section of vent falls, a shadowy figure dashes out bouncing of the wall and landing on the floor in between Monkey fist and the three women.

"You can not tell them this Lord Fiske, you know that." Yuri says glaring at Kim. "Possible-San, please do not go any further with your plans, none of this will end well." Yori says.

"Yori, long time little ninja. How is Master Sensei?" Monty says with a pleasant smile. "As for what im telling them they need to know, or do you _want_ whats in the scrolls to come true?"

"Of course not! That's why I came here to talk them out of this." Yori says.

"You want to talk? Last time I saw you, you were helping that bitch try and capture us! What do we have to talk about?" Kim shouts.

"Possible-San I know your angry, but this path will lead you to further suffering. You have the opportunity to start your lives over. Disappear, live your lives and forget about that island." Yori says pleading.

"They have already passed the first two tests." Monty says calmly.

Yori turns and looks at him with a look of shock and fear on her face. "How do you know?" She asks.

Kim, Sabrina, and Tabitha look at each other wondering what he is talking about. "What are you two talking about? What tests? What are theses scrolls?" Tabitha asks.

"The wheels are in motion Yori, it is out of our hands now." Monty says.

"But Ron's visions? They said we still have a chance." Yori says trying to reassure herself.

"His visions? You mean the ones his fear is controlling?" He says looking Yori in the eye.

"What do you mean?" She questions.

"Think about it. He spent all those years at Yamanouchi with you and Master Sensei, and not once was he able to answer the riddle of his visions right? Even a little kid can get over there fears if they try." He says lecturing her.

"I'm not your student Lord Fiske, you do not know, nor understand what is at stake here." Yori says strongly turning back to Kim.

"_The daughters of Fire, Water, and Lightning will find the land that must remain hidden. On this land they will be tested, should they fail they will die, should they pass they will be changed, and the final war will soon begin._" Monty recites getting everyone's attention.

"You know that, and yet you are helping them?" Yori asks incredulously.

"Yes I am helping them by giving them the info they need to prevent this war from happening. What you don't know is that there is more to that prophecy."

The three watch on a listen as the two ninjas talk to each other about the prophecy. "That cant be true, we had the only copy's of that prophecy." Yori says.

"Obviously not. Master Sensei and the rest of the elders have done there job protecting the gate and everything, but they forgot there is more then just their temple. The rest of that prophecy should shed some light on why im helping them. _The war will be their final test, should they choose wisely the lives of many will be saved. Should they choose poorly the lives of all will be lost._"

Yori thinks taking in his words. "How do you know this? The scrolls can be wrong." Yori says trying to sound sure of herself.

"If I was wrong, you wouldn't be as frightened as you are. The choice is yours whether to believe what I tell you is true or not. The only way for you to prevent Stoppable's _nightmare_ from coming true is to kill them." He says seriously not looking away from Yori.

"Hey! don't we get a say in all of this?" Shego asks.

"Of course you do my dear, haven't you been paying attention? Everything you do, or don't do, everything you go through, or do not go through, is all _your_ choice. Neither of you are being forced to do anything, what ever you do is your choice, and your choice alone." Monty says.

"That is one way of putting it, but if that _prophecy_ of yours is right, and we chose to do nothing, many people will die right?" Tabitha asks.

"Its a possibility, it only mentions the daughters and last time I checked, Kimberly here wasn't born with any powers." Monty says with a sly smile.

"Ok, ok. Lets say we believe you and everything, why would we start a world war? For one, and for two Yuri, we've been friends for a long time now, I need you to trust me, please. Right now we are the only ones standing between Betty and whats on that island. Shes already convinced Ron to turn against me." Kim says sadly. "What do you think she will do when she gets a hold of whats on the island?" Kim says with anger in her voice.

Yori turns to Kim with tears in her eyes. "I was tasked with stopping you Kim. I know we are friends, and it hurts that you are involved here. But I can not allow.." She starts to say but is stopped when Monty comes up behind her and sets a gentle hand on her shoulder, she turns to see a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Its out of our hands Yori, Kim Possible has saved the world before, lets trust her to do it again." He says pulling the young ninja into a warm embrace. "To answer your question Miss Possible, it doesn't say that _you three_ will start a war. Now I think we should leave, if I know Betty she has some plan to capture you three, and the longer we stand around talking the better chance she has of capturing us all." Monty says comforting a crying Yori.

Tabitha nods. "He's right, you two need some medical attention, I can fly us by remote we have a med area at home." She says.

Kim and Sabrina agree and they decide to leave. Monty and Yori leave by a secret entrance, climbing in their jet Tabitha sets the coordinates for there home and takes off.

**Kpkpkpkp**

**A/N Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review.**


	14. Returning Home

**Returning Home**

**I do not own Kim Possible, I write this only for fun.**

**A/N To all my readers, I thank you for being so patient with me, have no fear I will not be abandoning any of my stories. Thank you all for the great reviews.**

The flight back to the island was spent in peaceful silence, Tabitha put the jet in auto pilot while she cleaned and binds Kim's, and Sabrina's wounds the best she could in the cockpit. Sabrina spent the trip asleep, her wounds a little more serious the Kim's. Kim had a lot on her mind, she wasn't sad about what she told Monty, she told the truth that she would use her power to make Betty pay for all she did. Unlike when she was angry at Drakken, this time she isn't afraid, or ashamed of her anger towards the one eyed woman.

Tabitha recognized the look in Kim's eyes, having seen the same look in her eyes when she was plotting something. When Monty told her that she might be under some form of mind control, she was worried that her feelings for her former enemies might have been false. After seeing Kim and Sabrina risk their lives to save her that fear was snuffed out. _"No! I will not believe that our feelings for each other are being controlled."_ She says to herself snuffing her fear.

Noticing Kim lost in thought. "What are you thinking about Kim?" Tabitha asks.

Kim looks up. "Huh? Oh, I was thinking about how to put a stop to Betty." She says with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I know it's not something you would normally consider, but there is one way to _deal_ with her." Tabitha says.

Kim shacks her head no. "No, we can't kill her, if we did that we would be no better than her." Kim says with a little hesitation.

"What else can we do? We can't just hide behind the field on the island, after what she did _I_ want to make her suffer for hurting you two." Tabitha says her anger rising.

Kim looks down ashamed. "I know Tabby, I just…I just don't know how we can make her pay." Kim says sadly.

Tabitha calms down and takes Kim's hand in hers. "It will be ok Kim, there has to be something in the pyramid we can use against her. Don't think you have to do this alone."

"Why don't we just capture her, and lock her up on the island? It is a prison isn't it?" Sabrina says from her seat.

"You mean lure her to the island, and close the field once she in?" Tabitha says thinking. "It could work, but how can we make sure she will show up before we seal her in?"

"She will come. This is too important for her to just leave to the grunts. Do we lead her to the pyramid, or try to trap her just on the island?" Kim asks.

"I say with our original plan of searching the pyramid before we trap the bitch." Sabrina says turning off the auto pilot and taking control of the jet. "If I know that one eyed bitch, she planned for Drakken to lose, and is either already on the island waiting for us, or waiting for us to drop the field again so her men can get in before it goes back up."

As they are talking, Kim's kimmunicator starts to beep. Picking it up, Kim turns it on and see's Wades face appear on the screen. "Wade? I thought you were Betty's prisoner. How did you escape?" Kim asks.

"Hi Kim, it's great to see your ok. I was her prisoner, but she just let Monique and I go, she wants to set up a meeting with you three." Wade says.

"Just like that? She lets go of her only leverage against Kim? Why would she do that?" Tabitha asks not trusting him.

"It has something to do with her boss. Betty is not the only one who wants a meeting with you; someone contacted me and wants to meet with you three. I don't know who this mysterious man is, but he claims that he is the one who ordered Betty to let us go." Wade says.

"We will get back to you Wade." Tabitha says reaching over and disconnecting the call earning a shocked look from Kim. "I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt since he helped save your life, but why should we believe Betty all of a sudden wants to call a truce and _talk_ with us? This could just be another trick of hers." Tabitha says looking at Kim.

"You know she's right Princess. As much as I would like a truce with her so we can live our lives in peace, this is too good to be true. "Sabrina says.

Kim nods. "As much as I want to trust Wade in this, the odds of it being a trap are too high, but we can turn this around to our advantage."Kim smiles. "If she wants a meeting, she will get one; it will just be on our terms."

"What about this mystery man he mentioned?" Tabitha asks.

"For now, let's just assume he is part of Betty's trap." Kim says calling Wade back. "Ok Wade. She wants a meeting, she will have one. We will let you know the place and time at a later date. I'm glad to see your ok Wade, I'm sorry you and Mo were pulled into this."

Wade smiles. "I'll let her know. It's ok Kim, I knew what I was getting into, and anyway, as you would say _so not the drama." _Wade says with a smile. "You three take care, and stay safe; I'll tell Mo your ok." He says disconnecting the call.

"I know he's your friend Princess, but can we really trust him?" Sabrina asks.

Kim sighs. "I believe him Sabrina, there was no collar on him, and he is not one to lie to me." Kim says.

"I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt that he is on the level. After all, he did help to save your life Kim." Tabitha says.

"Tell you two the truth; I'm a little worried what Ron will do." Kim says worriedly.

"You mean that blonde headed idiot you called a friend? What can he do?" Tabitha asks.

"Don't underestimate him Sparky, as much as I hate to say it, he did stop Drakken's plans more than Kimmie here. Just before I was sent to the island to join you, Ron acted like a completely different person, what's worse was he countered everything I threw at him, and I'll never forget the look in his eyes." Sabrina says with a hint of worry in her voice.

"She's right, ever since his trip to Japan he has been different. He is adamant about tearing us apart. I actually expected to see him instead of Yori at the base, with him not there, nor with Yori, I'm worried that he might try and do something drastic." Kim says.

"If he does, he will be dealt with just like Betty!" Tabitha says seriously. "I was willing to let the incident at the club go, if only for us to have some peace, but now we take the fight to Betty, and if Ron gets in the way he will pay the price."

Kim nods sadly knowing that Tabitha is right, as much as she would like Ron to come to his senses and understand that it is over between them, she knows that won't happen unless something drastic happens to Ron.

**KPKPKPKP**

**Ron.**

Making his way through the jungle pushing a hanging vine out of his way, he checks his compass to make sure he is still heading in the right direction. He has been walking in the jungle for two days now, Dr Director showed him the location of Kim's house on the island, using a modified torpedo to get him past the field around the island he was sent in to capture, or subdue, Kim and the two villainess.

"I will save you from them Kim, and once Dr Director fix's you we can be together again." He says to himself.

***Six Days Ago***

"Are you sure you're ready for this Ron? It's not Kim's fault, she's begin controlled by them." Dr Director asks looking down at Ron.

Ron doesn't take his eyes off the monitor in front of him. "I'm sure. She needs to be saved before anyone else gets hurt." Ron says stifling his tears.

In front of him a video is playing of Yamanochi being destroyed by Kim and her girlfriends in their stolen jet. Students and teachers are running everywhere trying to get to someplace safe from the aerial assault. Thoughts of Yori run through his head, it has been almost a month since there fight, and the thought that she might have returned to the school, only to be killed weighs heavy on his heart.

"Just remember, until we can get her back here for help she will fight you, and might try to kill you." Betty says.

"I understand. I will be carful. "Ron says turning away from the monitor.

"Good, here you will need some supplies for the trip. They will be expecting an assault from me, but they won't expect you. I want you to use this dart gun to render them unconscious. Alone each of them are dangerous, together they well be almost impossible for one person to stop." She says handing him a case with the dart gun.

"I know. If anything I will try and use this when they are asleep." He says.

Betty nods. "Good plan, but be careful they have had years to learn about the island, and we don't know what, if any traps they have there. Right now the only information we have to go on is that anything electrical will not make it through the field, so we are going to send you in using a modified torpedo. Now once you have them secured, drop the field and we will come in and take control of the island." She explains.

"How do I drop the field?" Ron asks.

"They should have the device on them. If you can find the location of whatever is on the island that would help us immensely."

Ron nods. "I will try."

"Good, that is all I can ask for. Now go with Agent Du here, and he will set you up with the gear you will need. By our calculations it will take you about two days to sail to the island, and another three to reach their home. On the fifth day should be your best chance to move, we have been tracking a storm heading towards the triangle and will be hitting the island, it will be there for a few days so hopefully they will be there during that time." She explains.

Ron nods standing up. "I understand. I will save Kim, just please help undo what they did to her." He Asks.

"I will see that it personally." Betty assures him.

Ron walks out meeting Agent Du at the door. Betty watches them walk down the hall before closing her door and going to her desk with a smile on her face. She picks up her phone making a call.

"Sergeant is your pack ready?" she asks.

"Yes ma'am. Just waiting on your go." A male voice says on the other end of the phone.

"Good. Let Ron go first if he fails, let them take him and lead you to what's on the island. If he should succeed, subdue him and force them to lead you to the islands secret."

"Understood ma'am." The sergeant says.

Betty hangs up the phone and leans back in her chair. "Soon, soon I will have what's on that island, and then _Mr. Chairman, _you will follow my orders."

***Present* Wolf Pack.**

The tracking device placed on the target failed once he passed through the field, picking up his trail wasn't hard after they hit the beach. A small eight man squad follows behind staying two hundred feet behind him.

"Wolf, are you sure we should be doing this?" A soldier asks.

"Our orders are clear on this one Echo. We go in and subdue the target. Just remember lethal force will not be tolerated." He says looking at a female twirling a dagger between her fingers.

She looks back and puts the dagger away. "Yes sir." She says.

"I mean it Viper, I know how you felt about the target, but this is neither the place nor the time for that." Wolf says seriously.

"Don't worry sir, id only ask one question." Viper says.

A large burly Russian barks out a laugh. "Da, but your questions tend to end up with blood being spilt comrade." He says in a thick Russian accent.

"Quite Kodiak!" Viper hisses.

Kodiak just laughs more.

"Quite you two!" Wolf barks. "This is a stealth op, if either of you gives us away, ill personally make sure you regret it." Kodiak stops laughing and gets serious nodding his understanding, Viper follows suit getting back into mission mode. "Owl, what do you see?" Wolf asks.

"He is still walking, our cover hasn't been blown." A young woman says putting down her binoculars.

Wolf nods. "Good, let's move team."

They all fall in following behind Owl as she leads them through the jungle. The trek is easy for them, effortlessly stepping over fallen limbs, avoiding snakes, and other creatures of the jungle. As night falls they find a place to make camp, and keep a eye on Ron who also has stopped for the night.

"Ghost you have first watch tonight. Tomorrow the storm should be hitting the island, Ron will be going much slower once he's caught in it so be careful he doesn't hear us." Wolf says.

Ghost walks over picking a good spot to keep watch; Doc pulls out some cooking supplies and begins cooking a small meal for everyone. After everyone eats they get some sleep. During the night everyone is woken up by the sound of a jet flying above them.

Wolf stands up looking around. "Report"

"The targets have returned sir." Echo says.

"What about Ron?"

"He is packing up, and getting ready to move." Echo reports.

"Ok everyone pack up, were moving out." Wolf orders the squad.

**Kim, Tabitha, and Sabrina.**

The sun is still down as the girls land near their home. Powering down the jet they head inside ready to get some sleep. They are stopped short finding Drakken sleeping in their bed. Too tired to do what they want Tabitha and Sabrina grab Drakken, waking him up, and throw his struggling body out of their home, closing the door behind them.

"I'm almost tempted to burn the bed." Sabrina says groggily.

"Tomorrow, right now let's just get some sleep, we will deal with Drakken and explore the pyramid in the morning." Tabitha says yawning.

Curling up together the girls get comfortable and fall fast asleep. Outside Drakken dusts himself off looking angrily at the door, he's about to say something, but a drop of water gets his attention. He looks up just as it starts to rain. Heading to the door of the hut he stops just before opening the door, knowing that if he did, he would be in a world of pain; instead he turns and runs towards the jet and climbs in closing the canopy.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes watch's him climb into the jet. Ron turns his sights onto the hut; a light orange light can be seen coming from inside the hut. The rain picks up, forming a screen of water between Ron and the hut. He looks back to the jet to make sure that Drakken was not coming out, he shacks his head as he sees a dark shape run through the tall grass.

Taking a breath he runs towards the hut, his foot falls splashing on the ground, as he gets closer he slows down moving as quietly as possible. When he reaches the closed door, he draws the dart gun given to him and slowly opens the door. Seeing Kim curled up in between Shego and Electronique makes his blood boil, know that it is their fault for the attack on his school. He takes aim at Shego getting ready to fire, but drops the gun and a needle pierces his neck rendering him unconscious.

The girls wake up hearing the sound of the gun clatter to the floor, followed by Ron's body. Sabrina throws a plasma ball at the fire pit giving the hut more light, electricity flows around Tabitha hands as she and Kim look around. Seeing Ron's body on the floor Kim rushes over to check on him, Sabrina and Tabitha come up next to her and check out the gun laying next to him.

"How did he get here?" Sabrina asks.

"I'll give you two guesses, but you will only need one." Tabitha says showing Sabrina and Kim the GJ symbol on the gun.

Kim stands up, holding a red needle in her hand. "He isn't the real problem." Kim says.

"What are you talking about Kimmie?" Sabrina asks looking at the red head.

"She's talking about me." A voice says from the doorway.

Walking into the light is a medium height light skinned man, holding a ar-15, and wearing jungle camo suit, on his right hip is a deer foot handled knife, on his right he has a long barrel pistol, that resembles the gun from firefly. His face and head are clean shaven, and his piercing brown eyes takes in all three women with no fear.

"Fox; It has been a while. It's good to see your well, so to speak." Wolf says looking at her bandages.

Kim motions for Sabrina and Tabitha not to do anything, earning a _"are you crazy"_ look from them. "Wolf. Thank you, I think. Is the rest of your pack here?" Kim asks.

"Of course, if you know that, you know why we're here." He says raising a eyebrow.

"Would you mind explain _who_ this guy is, and why he is here?" Sabrina says angrily.

"In a second, first. Viper come down here." Kim says tossing the needle to the ground.

"What's wrong fox? I thought you enjoyed our games of cat and mouse?" Fox says from behind Tabitha, earning a surprised jump from her.

"When did you?" Tabitha asks turning to see a red headed woman standing behind her wearing a jet black cat suit, which leaves nothing to the imagination showing off her well toned body, her violet eyes take in Tabitha with a knowing look. She is twirling a blow gun in her left hand; she has different knives sheathed on her leg, along with vials of different colored liquids.

"You forgot to close the smoke hatch." Viper says with a smile.

"You know Fox, if you were still training with us; all the mistakes you've made here would have had you kicked out." Wolf says.

"Shego, Electronique, this is Master Sergeant Rodney Bellinger, AKA Wolf, and leader of The Wolf Pack, and she is Corporal Heidi Grant, AKA Viper. If I'm right, Echo is currently watching us from over your shoulder lining up his shot, Ghost, and Owl are out there patrolling the area checking for traps and making sure we can't escape. That would leave Kodiak to watch the jet, and Doc to have Echo's back, am I right?" Kim says looking at Wolf.

Wolf nods. "I'm impressed, even after all this time you remember your training. You still can make a great addition to my pack, but first I need you to answer my question."

"Ok Princess, tell me why we are not frying these two?" Sabrina asks.

"Because if he wanted us dead, or captured, we would be. What's your question Wolf?" Kim asks.

"What happened to you on this island that would make you sacrifice everything you stood for?" Wolf says seriously.

"I found something worth protecting, something worth giving up everything for, I found what I've been looking for my entire life, I just didn't know that I was looking for it. You ask me what happened here. I found what I'm willing to give my life to protect. No matter who it is, no matter what they do, I will give my life to protect the women I love, and what's on this island!" Kim says looking into Wolf's eyes. Tabitha and Sabrina smile as their hearts swell with love for the red head.

Wolf looks into Kim's eyes seeing her conviction, looking past her he see's Viper doing her best not to laugh. He shows a smile of his own before he lets out a laugh of his own. "God girl, I've missed you!" he says embracing Kim.

Kim returns the embrace with a smile of her own. "You had me worried there for a minute Wolf. What in the world are you doing here?" Kim says releasing Wolf.

"Wait? You know these people?" Tabitha asks looking confused.

Viper saunters over to Wolf putting an arm around his waist. "I think it's safe to say she _knows_ us a little better than most." Viper says winking at them.

Kim blushes. "How about you bring the rest of the pack inside out of the rain, and we can talk."

"Kimmie? You; and them? I want details." Sabrina says with a grin.

Kim takes Tabitha and Sabrina over to the bed sitting down telling them about The Wolf Pack While Wolf signals his squad to come in out of the rain. "It's not what you think Fire fly, we were celebrating and I got a little too drunk that night. To answer your earlier question, the Wolf Pack are a secret elite squad of GJ. They are sent into locations that are normally unacceptable to regular squads. Other then the higher ups at GJ, the only people that know they exist are their targets, after they have been caught. They never fail, and can find their target no matter where they are hiding."

"Basically Miss Roux, Miss Goodwin, we are the ones they call to get the job done, weather its termination, or extraction. Don't look so surprised, we did our research on all of you before we came here."

"Ok, so you're not here to kill us, or force us to leave, then what are you here for?" Tabitha asks suspiciously.

"Were here to give you a message, and to keep you safe from what's coming." Wolf says.

Kim looks up sharply. "What's coming? And what message?"

"Well fox, as I'm sure you know; Betty has not only been lying to this poor schmuck, but she was planning on killing one, if not all of you." Viper says taking a dart out of the dart gun and tasting the tip. "Yep, that's one of mine alright. This is a nasty mix that will eventually kill you, but not before you suffer in extreme agony for a month."

"Yes. Her plan was to black mail you into leading her to what's on this island. She showed him a false video of you attack Yamanouchi school, completely destroying the place." Wolf says.

Kim grinds her teeth in anger hearing the news, looking down at Ron's unconscious body fuels her anger at him and Betty. Tabitha and Sabrina notice Kim's anger as they hear the sound of rain hitting harder outside and on their roof. "Calm down Princess, we will deal with her, and him." Sabrina says trying to help calm the red head down.

"She's right Kim, just take a breath; this is exactly what Betty wants you to do. She wants you so angry that you will make a mistake and then she will win." Tabitha says.

The rain goes back to normal as Kim listens to them and takes a few deep breaths. "Your right; I'm sorry. Did you finish reprogramming the collar you brought back?"

Tabitha looks at Kim curiously. "How did you know I brought it back? And what do you plan to do with it?" She asks.

"Cause I know you babe, we have the same idea; give Drakken a taste of his own medicine as payment for what he did to you." Kim says.

Tabitha smile's and shacks her head. "Well then it's still on the jet, you still haven't answered my question."

Kim gets up and heads for the door. "I'll show you." Walking out she disappears into the night.

"You two know that this won't end well right?" Wolf asks looking at Tabitha and Sabrina.

"That depends on whose ending were talking about." Tabitha says.

Wolf smiles. "Betty has no idea what's she's stirred up"

"No she doesn't." Kim says walking back into the hut, she leans down and closes the collar around Ron's neck before going back and sitting with her girlfriends. "We don't have time to deal with him, this way he will be out of our hair. Here need you to reprogram this one for Drakken." Kim says handing the collar that was meant for her to Tabitha. "Now, what's this message you have for me?" she says looking at Wolf.

"You have changed Fox, didn't think you would do something like this to your best friend."

"He's not my friend!" Kim states interrupting him.

"I see. Well then; the message is from Agent Du. He wants you to know that he no longer believes in Dr Director, and is willing to join with you to take her down. But for political reasons he can't be seen, taking her down. She has broken multiple laws she has sworn to uphold, and covered her tracks very well. You still have allies that are willing to help you, if Dr Director gets her hands on the island, I'm afraid everyone in the world will suffer."

Everyone is silent for a few minutes taking in what they have been told. Kim looks at Tabitha and Sabrina, as they have the same thought remembering Monty's words. _"You three will not start the war."_

"She wants what's on this island? Fine! We will find what she's looking for, and shove it down her throat!" Kim says seriously.

"Are you sure about this Kimberly? Even with Agent Du's help, Dr Director still has a larger army." Wolf asks.

"Numbers doesn't mean she has the upper hand. There is something here that she thinks will give her the advantage over anyone. We will find it, and use it against her." Tabitha says.

"She started this fight with us, we will just end it." Sabrina says.

"I can promise you, what we do to Drakken will pale in comparison to what we do to Betty." Kim says darkly. Tabitha and Sabrina nod their agreement. "In the morning we will be going back to the pyramid, Wolf I trust you, but I must ask that you and your pack stays here till we return." Kim asks giving Wolf a look daring him to say no.

"As you wish fox. This is your home, your rules." Wolf says.

"What do with do with him? Viper asks pointing to Ron.

"How long will he be out for?" Kim asks.

"For twenty four hours. I can wake him up sooner if you wish." Viper says.

"Wake him in the morning and we will give him his orders." Kim says, and Viper nods.

"If Drakken give you any lip, feel free to remove it." Sabrina says.

Wolf and Viper leave the hut joining the rest of the pack outside in there tents. The girls lie down and try to get some sleep, for in the morning they go to find the truth of the island.

**KPKPKPKPKPK**

**Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Till next time.**


	15. Finding the Spirits of the Past

******Finding the Spirits of the past.**

******I do not own Kim Possible, I write this only for fun. Rifts is owned by Palladium games, Arkon, Yachi, and Asabi are my own OC's and belong to me. :P **

Tabitha is the first to wake up in the morning, seeing Kim and Sabrina still asleep she decides to let them rest a little longer before they head out. Checking their wounds she sees their cuts and bruises have almost fully healed from their fight, after changing their bandages she checks their food stores seeing what they can eat. A knock on the door catches her attention.

"Who is it?" She asks suspiciously.

The door opens and a medium height male walks in, he's wearing glasses and has short black hair. He has brown eyes, pale skin, wearing a matching jungle camo that wolf was wearing, he has a doctors bag in his right hand, two Beretta M9's one on each hip, two HDP-12 machine pistols are holstered on thighs. Clips for each weapon are spread out across his chest and arms.

"Morning, the names Doc noticed someone was up and I thought id offer my help with their wounds." He says in a chipper tone.

"No thank you, they should be fully healed by this afternoon." Tabitha says politely.

"Oh, ok." Doc says with sadness in her voice.

Tabitha looks at him curiously seeing how he looks like he has been defeated. "How long was Kim training with your team?" she asks.

"You should ask wolf about that. Did you know this island has some very good plants for treating wounds and illnesses?" he says, looking happy again.

"Yes, Kim showed us what we could use when we got here. Are you ok?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm fine, never been better." He says with a grin. "Well be careful when you head out, the rain is still coming down strong." He says walking back outside closing the door.

"Ok; weird guy, but something tells me not to take him lightly. I wonder if it would be too much to ask if that idiot filled up the fish pin." She says going over checking the fish. Not finding any she shacks her head. Deciding to go fishing after Kim wakes up she picks up the collar and starts to work on reprogramming it.

It takes her about an hour to reprogram it to her specs, walking on Ron to get to the door she looks outside for Drakken. Not concerned with the Rain she walks over to the jet, past the wolf packs tents. Lying under the jet, bundled up in one of the emergency blankets from the jet, Drakken is sleeping peacefully. Frowning Tabitha ducks under the jet and kicks Drakken as hard as she can.

"Wake up you idiot!" Tabitha shouts.

Drakken wakes up roughly, coughing and scooting away from Tabitha. "What was that for? I wasn't sleep in your plane."

"That was because I felt like it, now I will give you a choice. Option A, or option B. What's your choice?" Tabitha says with an evil grin.

"Wha, what's the difference between them?" He asks fearfully.

"Option A; you put this on and you won't be hurt too much. Option B; I force you to put this on, and be hurt a lot." Tabitha says holding the collar in her hand.

Seeing the collar in her hand Drakken starts to get angry. "HEY! That's my collar, do you really think I didn't plan for this and not put in a fail safe?" He say's angrily.

Tabitha just smiles. "This _was_ your collar, now it's mine, and reprogrammed to _my_ specifications. I found your fail safe; it wasn't hard to get rid of. I have to admit though; you are definitely a special kind of stupid to come up with this device. Normally I would never use something like this; there is too much chance for a back lash as you are soon to find out, but for now this will have to do. Now, make your choice."

"No, you can't make me wear that thing!" He screams getting up and starts running away.

Tabitha smiles sparking energy between her fingers. Before Drakken can get ten steps, she hits him a small jolt of electricity stunning him long enough for her to walk over and snap the collar around his neck. "If you actually used you're supposed intelligence, maybe you could have been a threat, instead of a joke. Now, once you can move go get us some fish." Tabitha says to the stunned scientist.

Walking back to the hut Tabitha notices Wolf leaning against their home. "You need anything?" She asks suspiciously.

"Why won't you let doc check them out?" He asks.

"Because I do not trust you, or your pack. It's a little to convenient that you're here to _assist _us." She says glaring at him.

Wolf nods. "I see. So the fact that we haven't killed you, or taken you three prisoner, hasn't given you a reason to trust us?" He asks.

"Why would it? It could all be just a ruse to get us to lower our guard. For all I know you could just be waiting for us to lead you to what's on this island." She says accusing him.

"You have a valid point. Then Miss Roux, why should we trust you?" He asks raising a questioning eyebrow.

"You shouldn't. Do something to hurt my girlfriends and I'll kill you!" She says threateningly, arcing electricity between her fingers to show her point.

Wolf smiles watching the display. "If that's the case, why did you let Dr Drakken there live?"

"Oh we have something special planned for him, Kim may not have the stomach to kill someone, but I stronger stomach." She says.

"Even if killing someone will upset her?" "He asks.

"She will forgive me." She says slightly worried.

"Do you miss it?" he asks.

"Miss what?" She asks curiously.

"Being a villain. don't you miss the plotting and scheming for taking over the world?" he says.

"Yes I miss it. But I have something more important here." She says.

"I see. Well for now I will leave you three alone. I can assure you that we will not follow you to where ever it is you are going. There is something big going on here and you three are at the center of it." Wolf says before he starts to walk away.

Tabitha watches him walk away going into one of the tents. "We Know." She says softly before walking in the hut. Kim and Sabrina are still asleep holding each other. "Even with everything going on, I don't regret falling for you two." She says kissing both women.

Drakken walks in two hours later carrying some freshly caught fish, he is soaking wet and shivering from the cold. "Here is your fish." He says scornfully.

"Good, set them over there. Get dried off and clean up that mess." Tabitha says pointing to the puddle of water on the floor.

Drakken follows her command adding more wood to the fire so her can dry off, Tabitha works on cleaning and preparing the fish while Drakken cleans up the water.

"What should I do with him?" He asks pointing to Ron's unconscious body.

"Just push him into the corner. When he awakes you will be showing him what his jobs will be, just like you, you two will be our personal slaves from now on."

"I thought you said you reprogrammed this." Drakken says tapping his collar.

Tabitha smile knowingly. "I did. I will explain it when they wake up, don't worry blue boy, we will have our fun with you soon enough." Tabitha says with a grin.

Drakken looks down after pushing Ron into a corner and notices one of the stone knives they made for cooking laying on the floor. He leans down picking it up and thinks about what he will do to them. Suddenly he falls to the floor screaming in pain, Kim and Sabrina shot out of bed at the sound, powers flaring to life.

The door bursts open and a seven foot tall Russian comes in wielding a AA-12 auto shotgun, he is wearing the same jungle camo his teammates were wearing, he has broad shoulder and a massive chest to go with his bulging muscles. His blue eyes scan the room looking for any sign of a threat. He has a light machine strapped to his back, from the size and the look on his face, everyone knows that this person is Kodiak.

"Is everything ok Fox?" Kodiak asks in a thick Russian accent.

"I think so Kodiak. What happened to him?" Kim asks pointing to the writhing Drakken.

"Oh, he found one of the _upgrades_ I put in the collar." Tabitha says putting one of the fish in a pan.

"And what would that be?" Sabrina asks.

Tabitha looks over. "From the look of it, he was planning on using that knife to harm one of us, tell you the truth I didn't think the algorithm would work. See if he plans on trying to hurt us, the collar detects the signals from the brain and redirects it and turns it into a pain loop." she explains while seasoning the fish.

Kodiak shoulders his gun. "So he is guinea pig yes?" he asks.

"Him and that blonde headed idiot.

"What else did you add Tabitha?" Kim asks stretching.

"Well I increased the pain that they will feel, and made it so the collar wont kill them through the pain. Also they have free will, to a point. Should any of us decide it, we can make it so they are just mindless slaves. I did keep the key component, they will still do what ever we say, they just get to grip about it." she says plating up the first fish and handing it to Kim.

"Why not just make them mindless slaves all the time?" Kodiak asks.

"Because it hurts more to know that they can lose that free will at any moment." Tabitha says cooking the next fish.

Sabrina shivers a little. "Here I thought being stuck in your own body was bad."

"Can they get them off?" Kim asks.

Tabitha shacks her head. "Not at all. Only I can unlock those collars.

"Good." Kim says a little angry looking at Ron.

Sabrina looks at Kim with concern on her face. "Kodiak was it? Can you take him somewhere out of sight please?" She asks.

Kodiak nods picking Ron up by his belt, the belt opens up and Ron falls back to the floor with out his pants. "How does he keep losing his pants?" He asks ricking Ron back up by his underwear giving him a wedgie, and takes him outside.

"Drakken shut up and go outside." Sabrina says. Drakken immediately stops screaming and walks outside.

"You ok Kim?" Sabrina asks putting a hand on the red heads shoulder.

"No." Kim says taking a deep breath. "We were friends since pre-k. I cant count the number of adventures we've been on, I trusted him with my life, hell he was actually a part of my family!" Kim states taking a bite out of the fish.

"That's in the past Kim. He will pay for this betrayal, along with everyone who was involved! For now both of you come over here and eat, you both need your energy." Tabitha says.

Kim and Sabrina sit next to Tabitha as she hands another fish to Sabrina and starts cooking the third. "It will be ok; soon they will all pay for what they've done to us."

"I know it's just so, it's just. ARGHH" Kim yells out in frustration.

Sabrina sets her fish down and embraces the red head. "Try to put him out of your mind for now. First we eat and then we will head out to find what's in the pyramid. Once we take care of Betty we will find a nice safe corner just for us."

Tabitha takes her fish off the fire and embraces the two women. "And heaven help anyone who tries to come between us and our home." She says.

Kim smiles returning the embrace. "Thank you both. I don't know what I'd do without you two."

"Probably go insane from being stuck with him." Sabrina says jokingly.

Kim and Tabitha laughs. "Ok that's not even funny." Kim says.

"What? You wouldn't want blonde headed dare devils that lose their pants?" Sabrina says.

Kim stiffens up briefly. "Oh HELL no!" Kim exclaims.

Tabitha and Sabrina laugh seeing the look of disgust on Kim's face. "Ok, ok enough of that, or I swear I'm going to lose my lunch." Kim says.

The women eat in peace and decide that they will collect food on their trip to the pyramid. Kim uses her power to collect rain water to fill their water pouches, and jug. Gathering their gear they get ready to head out, Wolf and Viper are outside checking on Ron.

"Ready to go?" Wolf asks.

"Yeah we will be gone for a few days, we will leave these two morons here they will just get in our way." Tabitha says.

Drakken glares at the grey skinned woman. "What's the matter Drew? Did she make you upset? Do you want to hurt her now?" Kim asks in a teasing tone.

"Let me out of this Collar this instant Kim Possible!" Drakken yells.

"You know, I don't like you being able to use our names like that. From now on you are to refer to us as Mistress. Do you understand Drewby?" Sabrina says with a grin.

"I like that. This is a direct order Drew; disobey at your own risk." Tabitha says.

"What? I will do no such thing Sheg-"He is cut off as he collapses in pain from the back lash of the collar.

"Drew stop screaming!" Kim orders. Drakken's mouth snaps shut as he looks at Kim. "When he wakes up you will show him how to fish, gather food, and keep our home clean, neither of you are allowed to sleep in our bed, the floor is good enough for you. When we return we will have more for you two to do." Kim says.

"And make sure you tell Ron that this is a direct order from us, understand?" Tabitha says. Drakken nods his understanding.

"Wolf with the rain you and your pack shouldn't have to worry about water, there are some rabbits and deer's in the forest if you want something other than fish."

"Ok Fox you three be safe, for now you have time before Betty try's anything." Wolf says.

"Maybe when you get back we can have some _fun_." Viper says with a grin, Wolf just rolls his eyes.

"Doubtful Viper; we don't share." Kim says hugging Tabitha and Sabrina.

Viper laughs as the three women walk off towards the mountains. A invisible dome follows them keeping them dry as they walk away.

**KPKPKPKP**

**Pyramid.**

Arriving at the Pyramid the girls look on with a smile seeing the beautiful underground scenery. Walking into the pyramid the hallway lights up and a grid of lights flows down the hallway passing over the three, and turning off.

Looking around confused, they watch as the lights turn off, and a door slams shut sealing them inside. "Ok this is new." Sabrina says igniting her palm to give them some light.

Looking around they notice a hidden panel open up, showing what looks like a palm scanner. "You don't think that's for us do you?" Kim asks.

"I don't know, but for some reason all the power just died." Tabitha says.

"Can't you just jump start it Tabitha?" Sabrina asks.

Tabitha shacks her head. "Not without finding an outlet or link to the power grid." Tabitha notices Kim studying the scanner. "What is it Kim?"

"There is a screen here with instructions on it; at least I think they are instructions." Kim says looking at the screen. Sabrina and Tabitha walk over to read the screen with Kim.

_Welcome home children. We have been waiting a very long time to see you. To reach us and find the truth about the prophecy we left behind, you must work together, and use your powers to light the way. To begin, place your hand on the scanner here, and only the spark of life will open the way to the next test._

"_Spark of life?" _Sabrina asks. "I thought that water was the element that gave life."

Tabitha thinks for a second. "Normally you would be right, but I think in this case they fully mean _spark_." Tabitha says looking at the scanner.

"Are you sure about this Tabitha?" Kim asks looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure. This is one of the reasons we came here. We can't turn back now." Tabitha says placing her hand on the scanner; she sends a spark of electricity into the scanner bringing it to life. Scanning her palm a bulb at the top turns green. The panel above the scanner starts to glow blue, followed by the panel above that. Panels continue to light up leading further into the pyramid.

Following the light they travel making multiple left and right turns, as they do the light behind them fades engulfing the hallway in darkness. After thirty minutes of walking they come to a dead end, looking around the find another scanner.

_To open the way you must first expose the key hole. The key has been lost to time, so to unlock the door you must create a new key._

"Sabrina, can you use your plasma to melt a layer off the wall without going to deep?" Kim asks getting an idea.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too hard, but what are we going to do about the key?" Sabrina says

"I have an idea about that; I can feel some water nearby. If I'm right I can form the water into a key to unlock the door." Kim says.

"Great idea, how are we going to get to the water though?" Tabitha asks.

"That's where you come in babe. I'm going to need you to cut through the ceiling right here." Kim says pointing to a spot. "I can feel some water not too far away."

Tabitha nods as Sabrina begins to find the key hole. Focusing her power she creates a narrow beam and starts cutting through the ceiling. Sabrina runs her hands over the wall concentrating her plasma so she's only shaving off a single layer, it doesn't take her long to find the key hole in the center of the wall. Tabitha smiles as she cuts her power off and a small stream of water comes from the hole.

Kim directs a small amount of water into the key hole focusing on molding it in the shape needed, hardening the water she turns the key. The wall lights up and begins to tilt backwards opening into a path that leads lower into the pyramid.

Gathering some of the water Kim forms a large ball of water and brings it along as they go further into the pyramid. It doesn't take long for them to reach the next scanner; in front of them is blackness. Sabrina tosses a plasma ball and it keeps fly straight till it's swallowed by the darkness.

_Children, this will be your final test. We await you at the bottom, but to get here will not be easy, to get down you must be able to see in all directions, only the element of life will be able to get you down safely. _

"So Sparky and I here will light the way for us, and you will lower us down on your bubble here. That sound about right?" Sabrina says.

"Yeah, I just hope it's not _too _deep. This will put a strain on me." Kim says moving the water bubble in front of them flattening it out into a disk.

"You want to take a break Kim?" Tabitha asks.

Kim shacks her head. "No, I need to do this; it will help me get stronger with my control. Just make sure I see where were going." Kim says with a smile.

Kim steps on the disk and sits down in the center. Holding out her hand she helps Sabrina on and eases her down next to her on the right, she repeats the process with Tabitha on her left. Using the wall as a guide she begins to lower them down into the pyramid.

**KPKPKPKP**

Ron wakes up with a start and looks around seeing he is inside the hut. Drakken turns from the fire to look at him. "About time you woke up. I'm not going to take care of you _and_ everyone else."

Ron looks at Drakken seeing him cooking something. "What are you doing here? Where is Kim? I have to save her!" Ron says franticly looking around for the dart gun.

Drakken barks out a laugh. "Save her? She's not the one who needs saving." Drakken says tapping the collar around his neck.

"Serves you right, but I'm not here for you. I need to find KP and rescue her form Shego and Electronique." Ron says getting up and heading to the door.

"I'm not the only one with a collar Stoppable! You might want to stop and think before you find out how far your leash is." Drakken says going back to his cooking.

Ron stops and reaches up to feel a metal collar around his neck. "What? What is this?" He asks shuddering.

"It's exactly what you think it is, we are slaves of your friend and her girlfriends." Drakken says in an annoyed tone.

"This has to be a trick. She would never do something like this. She _hates_ mind control, after what you did to her." Ron says trying to sound sure.

The door opens and Viper walks in. "Believe it Blondie; Kim is the one who put that collar around your neck."

"Who are you?" Ron asks looking at the violet eyed woman.

"No one you need to worry yourself about. Now you need to smarten up, and fast. It's because of your stupidity that you're in this mess." Viper says pulling out the dart gun.

"Give that back, I need that to save Kim!" Ron yells reaching for the gun.

Viper easily evade Ron's grab for the gun. "Oh please. She needs as much saving as a ice cream at the north pole." She says rolling her eyes.

Ron looks at her confused. "What?"

"Nothing. Look you think you were sent here to save your friend, you weren't. You were sent here to kill one, if not all of them for Betty. These so called _tranc_ darts are actually filled with a deadly poison that will slowly eat the body from the inside."

"You Lie! Betty wouldn't do something like that. She's trying to save Kim like me!" Ron Yells not believing her.

"He really is an idiot isn't he?" Viper asks looking at Drakken.

"I didn't think it was possible to find someone as stupid as him." Drakken says.

"Look, I'm just trying to save Kim from what's doing something she can't come back from, if she stays with Shego and Electronique they will bring darkness to the world." Ron says pleading with them.

"And you know this for sure? How do you know that what they are doing isn't something to help others?" Viper asks.

"Yes I'm sure. Between my visions and the prophecy about them, I know the world will be plunged into darkness should they awaken what's here." Ron says.

"You do realize that the prophecy doesn't say that _they _will start the war right?" Viper says.

"If not them, then who?" Ron asks.

"That is the million dollar question now isn't it. Here is a question you should be asking yourself. Why is it that people have faith in Kim, where her so called _best friend_ doesn't have any faith in her?" Viper asks before turning and leaving the hut.

Ron watch's her leave, her words making him think. He looks over at Drakken as he sits down and starts eating calmly. "How can you be eating at a time like this?" Ron asks.

"Because there is no use in fighting this. For now. Oh, by the way. I have a message for you from Kim." Drakken tells Ron about what happened and what his job will be, a devilish grin slowly forms as he watch's Ron's expression sadden listing to what he will be doing.

**KPKPKPKP**

Deep inside the pyramid, Kim, Sabrina and Tabitha rest at the bottom of the very long tunnel they descended. Kim's nose is bleeding from the strain of using her powers, Sabrina and Tabitha are breathing heavy from their use. Looking around they find a single doorway leading further in. Following the path down, unlike the upper portion of the pyramid, the lower level smells of dust and mold. At the end of a long hallway is a lone door, as they get closer a soft buzzing sound's in their ears.

"_Come closer"_ A disembodied voice whispers.

As they approach the door the buzzing becomes clearer, and whispering can be heard.

"Should we open the door?" Tabitha asks not taking her eyes off the door.

"_Yes"_ The second voice coos.

"We've come this far. Besides, I think it's safe to say that Betty wants whatever is behind that door, and we can't let her have it. Right?" Sabrina asks the last part unable to look away from the door, unconsciously reaching for Kim's hand. Her gesture is rewarded as Kim takes a hold of her hand.

"_Open the door"_A third voice whispers.

"Sabrina is right love; we cannot let Betty get her hands on this island, nor what's in that room." Kim swallows pausing for a few seconds before her expression darkens. "We will have our revenge on her, for what she's put us through." Kim states, getting a reassuring squeeze from Sabrina.

As they approach the door, they notice that there is no doorknob, yet in the center of the door looks like a panel of some kind, but it is covered with a thick layer of dust. Tabitha reaches forwards and starts to wipe off some of the dust; she flinches as her finger is cut on a sharp edge, as she pulls it back to look at her finger as a blue light starts to glow where her finger was.

"_Unlock the door."_

"_Let us out."_

"_We have been waiting for you."_The three voices whisper.

The three women look at each other, and then look at the blue light on the panel as it lengthens out to a ninety degree angle. "Is this what it meant by, _the blood of the three, shall open the way, and usher in an age of light and prosperity?_" Tabitha says with curiosity in her voice.

"But are _we_ really the three they speak of?" Kim says a little nervous.

Sabrina gives Kim a reassuring squeeze. "It's ok Kimmie; we can stop here if you want. With more time, maybe we can find another way to stop Betty." Sabrina says looking at Kim with a mix of sympathy and nervousness.

"_No."_

"_Open the door."_

"_Do not be afraid."_The three spirits say.

"Besides, after what she did to us, she has to pay!" Tabitha says with force in her voice.

Kim shakes her head, trying to gather her thoughts. "Yes. Your right Tabitha, I will never forgive her for what she did to you two." Kim takes a deep breath and reaches out tracing her finger along the right side of the panel clearing off more dust; she flinches as she cuts her finger on a sharp edge. As she pulls her finger back a red light starts to glow. The light lengthens out at a ninety degree angle connecting with the blue light forming the top portion of a triangle.

Kim and Tabitha look at each other, and then back at the panel. Sabrina releases Kim's hand, and runs her finger long the bottom edge till she cuts her finger leaving a drop of blood, a green light begins to glow before it lengthens completing the triangle, connecting with the red, and blue lights.

The tip of the triangle begins to glow in a yellow light, the lower right begins to glow an aqua light, and the lower left begins to glow with a pink light. The points of light start to glow brighter with increasing brightness before, they start to move along the door in an intricate pattern. The girls watch as the lights flow from the door, to the walls and back down the hallway they came, the walls, floor, and ceiling come alive with lights as they form images of a night sky, filling the hallway with an ethereal glow.

As this is going on, the center of the triangle begins to fade, the light from the door and hallway illuminate what's behind the door. Huddled together in the center of the light are three people holding each other, as their eyes adjust the girls can see that it is two women and a man; their eyes are closed as if they are asleep, but their skin is very pale.

A feeling of sorrow washes over the girls as they look at the dead people. Kim sharply turns away from the scene, burying her face in Tabitha's chest as she begins crying. Sabrina hugs both Kim and Tabitha. "What wrong Kim?" She asks.

"They look like us in there. Please tell me were doing the right thing?" Kim says fear welling up within her.

"Shh Shh. It's ok Kim. That's not us, we will be fine love." Tabitha says in a calming voice.

"It's ok my children. This will not be your fate." A male voice says from behind them.

Kim and Sabrina slowly turn the heads around, Tabitha looks up seeing six pairs of eyes watching them. "Don't cry my dear, we promise everything will be alright." The female on the right says.

"You made it this far don't give up now." The female on the left says.

"Who, who are you?" Kim asks wiping away a tear.

"We are your ancestors. Please, come sit with us and we will explain everything." The green eyed male says holding out his hands beckoning them.

Walking over the girls sit down in front of the trio. "Was it your voices we heard?" Tabitha asks.

"Yes it was my dear; we have been waiting for you for a very long time." The emerald eyed female on the right says with a motherly smile.

"Listen children we do not have much time, now that the door is open, our spirits can find peace." The blue eyed female says from the right.

"Always to the point aren't you Asabi?" The female says from the left.

"Well I'm right Yachi." Asabi says.

"Asabi, Yachi, please. They are stressed enough, and don't need to see us bickering." The male says gently. "I'm sorry my dear's, my name is Arkon, and this is Yachi, and Asabi." He says with a gentle smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I guess. My names Tabitha and this is Kim, and Sabrina. Now how are you our ancestors? And what is so important about this pyramid?" She asks.

"To answer your first question, before we were sealed in here we experimented with the humans five thousand years ago. We implanted our DNA into several different subjects with the hope that this day would come. This pyramid here was our specialized research base; everything here is encoded to our DNA, which is why your blood was needed to open the door." He explains.

"Ok and why would you set all this up? Why was it so important that we come here?" Sabrina asks.

"That my dear is because only you can save your race from extinction, but to do that you will need all the information contained here." Yachi says.

"Wait. Save them from what?" Kim asks.

"Save them from what we set in motion." Asabi says.

"Let me start from the beginning." Arkon says. "As you know we are Atlantians, but what you don't know is that we come from a different dimension called Rifts Earth. Our elders conducted experiments with Rift technology." He explains.

"What's that?" Tabitha asks curiously.

"A Rift is a gateway connecting two points, using the ley lines as power we were able to connect to a different planet, or a different dimension. The elders were experimenting with Rift technology and were able to open up a Mega Rift. A large rift that connected many planets and dimensions at the same time, but as they did it had a negative effect on our world, and a catastrophic effect one yours." Arkon says.

"What effect was that?" Kim asks worried.

"When the Mega Rift connected to your world, it severely drained your ley lines, and in doing so has lessened the time your planet has to live." Yachi says.

Kim fear returns. "You mean that the earth is going to die?"

"Yes. When it will happen we do not know, the information for that is stored on the computers." Arkon says.

"Couldn't you move the humans back when you found this out?" Sabrina asks.

"It was forbidden for us to do something like that. The elders knew that this world was doomed and didn't care, why should they save an un-educated, useless culture as them? The humans back then couldn't even be used as proper slaves." Asabi says.

"But you didn't think like them?" Tabitha asks quizzically.

"Your right, we wanted to try and repair the damaged we caused, so we built this place under the pretence of research as we covertly tried to find away to either save, or move the humans." Arkon says.

"Your plan didn't work out the way you intended I take it?" Tabitha asks.

Asabi looks down sadly. "No it didn't, and it's my fault that we failed, and we are here."

Arkon pulls her into a one armed hug while Yachi give her hand a reassuring squeeze, Asabi smile returning the affection. "You see, I was originally sent here to guard them, and to report what they were doing. I did my job, I did it well, but things changed when I started to have feelings for them." Asabi says.

"It was after she told us about her job that we put a new plan into action, we knew the elders would stop us so we had to work fast. We found suitable humans and implanted them with our DNA so that your people would have a chance at survival." Arkon says.

"But how did you know that we would come?" Kim asks.

"We left clues, maps, and other guides to bring you here. It was also programmed into your DNA that when your three found each other you would be drawn here. Just as we found each other, this place couldn't be found until you three found each other." Yachi says.

"Wait, so you're telling me that what we feel for each other isn't real? That this was all just some programming we are following?" Tabitha asks a little scarred.

"Not at all. The love you have for each other is real and pure, with all of our advances that is one thing we could never affect fully. What we mean by its programmed into your DNA is that you share the same bond for each other as we do." Arkon says.

Kim, Tabitha, and Sabrina share a look reassuring each other of how they feel. "Why should we believe you?" Sabrina asks trying to put force in her voice.

"Technically you have no real reason to trust us, but you can trust your heart right?" Asabi asks.

"True. But what about this daughter of the elements in the prophecy?" Kim asks.

They each show them their wrists; each one has a heart on their left wrist, but Arkon has a spike of water piercing his, Yachi has a spike of lightning, and Asabi has a spike of fire going through hers. on their right wrists they have a sword with their element. "Where you have the literally sense of the elements, we have the magical elements of them."

"Ok I think I understand. Well then, what about the change we will go through from that prophecy?" Tabitha says.

"That is because you will change. You see as you are now you will not be able to do much, so we will use the last of our energy to awaken you as full Atlanteans." Asabi says.

"What do you mean? How will that change us?" Kim asks suspiciously.

"Well for one you will live longer than normal humans, and you will have full access to all of our research and be able to save your people." Arkon says.

"What about this last war?" Sabrina asks.

"That was meant to fool people, and to warn of the worlds impending doom." Yachi says.

"But should someone want to start a war with you, we left you some, _toys_." Asabi says.

"Our time runs short. we will not force you to do this, this decision must be made by all of you. if even one of you does not want to do this we will respect your wish." Arkon says.

"This is a lot to take in. What do you two think?" Kim asks.

"If we did save everyone, would we be able to find a place to be together in peace?" Tabitha asks.

"Hun with your brains, your powers, and the tech from here there is nothing your three can't do." Asabi says.

"What are you thinking Tabitha?" Sabrina asks.

"I"m thinking we kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. if you think about it, we could walk away and live the rest of our lives together till the world comes to a end." Tabitha says noticing Kim hide a frown. "But one of us would not be able to live like that." She says embracing Kim and kissing her. "So i say we use this opportunity to not only make our lives better, but we get our revenge on Betty at the same time."

Kim looks Tabitha in the eyes. "You really want to save them Tabitha?" Kim asks hopefully.

"Honestly Kim I could care less about them. But I care about you, and if we didn't at least _try_ to save them, you would never live it down that you didn't convince us to save them." Tabitha says.

"Tabitha is right, as much as I never wanted to do the hero gig again, it would be better for us to try and save who we can." Sabrina says.

Kim tears up seeing the truth in their eyes. "I love you both so much. Even if your reasons are selfish." Kim says.

Sabrina just smiles. "Would you have us any other way?"

"No. No I wouldn't." Kim says wiping the tears from her eyes.

"So you have made your choice?" Arkon asks.

Tabitha and Sabrina nod to Kim. "Yes, we will save who we can." Kim says holding hands with Tabitha and Sabrina,

.

Arkon nods slowly and holds his hands out palms up, Yachi and Asabi follow suit. "Good, now take our hands and you shall be reborn my daughters."

The girls do as they are instructed, as they make contact the three Atlantian's start to glow blindingly bright. The girls begins screaming out as the light flows into them, they feel as if every cell in their body is on fire. As the pain subsides, the light fades away they feel alone in the stone cell and collapse to the floor. Before they lose consciousness they hear a soft whisper. _"Were sorry for the pain." _

**two days later.**

Kim wakes up with a pounding headache, her stomach is growling loudly. Looking around she finds herself in a stone room, Tabitha and Sabrina are laying next to her and sowly starting to stir. "Sparky? Firefly?" Kim says softly.

"Not so loud princess. You get the number of that truck the hit me?" Sabrina says holding her head.

"I don't know who hit us, but if I find them ill teach them how to do the electric jig." Tabitha says groaning.

"You two ok?" Kim asks softly.

"I think so, I feel like I want to eat cow im so hungry." Sabrina says.

"First we need to get out of here to do that, and please don't mention food." Tabitha says trying to stand up.

Kim takes her hand, they use each other to balance themselves as they stand. They reach down and help Sabrina up, once on her feet they stop as they see each other. Their eyes have changed to a solid color. Kim's have turned to a pool of emerald, while Sabrina's changed to a fiery jade, Tabitha's has turned electric blue with arcs of electricity swirling in her eyes.

"You eyes." Kim says in awe reach up to caress the faces of her girlfriends.

"Our eyes." Tabitha says returning the affection.

"Is this a sign of the Atlantian blood in us?" Sabrina asks.

"That's right, were have been _reborn_. I don't feel any different though, do you?" Kim asks.

"Other then starving, I feel the same." Sabrina says.

"How about we go find some food first, then we can check to see whats changed about us, other than our eyes." Tabitha suggests.

They all nod and slowly begin making their way out. As they reach the door, they stop and turn around as one looking back at the projection of Ron standing behind them.

"Your to late little man." Sabrina says.

"You will live to witness what follows from today on. Know that you could have prevented this, but you and your fear helped bring this about." Tabitha says.

"You were warned, you were given every opportunity to take a different path. You choose poorly and now people will pay the price of your decision." Kim says.

They all turn and walk back along the path heading back up into the reactivated pyramid.

**Kpkpkpkpkp**

**Thank you for reading. I know this chapter was a lot longer then most, was thinking of spliting it into two shapters but couldnt find a good split point. :P I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review. :)**

**The girls have been reborn as Atlantians, what does this hold for them, and how will they save the human race from extinction? Till next time.**


	16. Two Weeks Later

**Two Weeks Later.**

**I do not own Kim Possible, I only write this for fun.**

It's been two weeks since Kim, Tabitha, and Sabrina has left to find the truth. Drakken has been keeping busy by either gathering fruits or fish, or collecting wood to stay warm at night. Ron on the other hand has been moping around for the past three days mumbling that _he's failed._ During the first few days he was found trying to get his collar off, but would end up on the ground in pain from the collar stopping him.

"Hey boss, it's been two weeks now and they haven't returned. Should we go find them and make sure everything is ok?" Echo asks.

"I'm concerned as well Echo. Let's give them two more days before we go and search for them." Wolf says calmly while cleaning his gun.

"Ok, I'm just getting concerned with Ron. His moping and whining is getting annoying, I'm surprised Viper hasn't done something to him yet." Echo says.

Wolf laughs a little. "Oh she wants to, believe me."

"Why stop her?" Echo asks.

"Because she wants to use her lethal poisons on him." Wolf comments.

Echo nods. "I say you let her, might be fun to watch him squirm. On a separate note, how do we plan on getting a message out to Agent Du?"

"I've been thinking about that. None of the ideas have any merit yet. We have no way to lower the field, and the edge is too far away to send someone." Wolf says.

"What about the experimental bullets he gave me? Think those might work?" Echo asks.

"I was thinking about them, but we have no guarantee that they will still function once they past the shield, and if our message gets to the wrong person we could lose everything." Wolf says.

"True true, but if we wait any longer we run the risk of Dr Director sending in her squads, especially if she thinks we have been captured or worse, we've failed." Echo says.

"Your right, we can't let it get out that we've failed a mission. Fortunately she will only send her men in blind as a last resort. For now our hands are tied." Wolf says looking off towards the forest.

"Wolf are you there, come in." Kim says over their com.

"Fox is that you? Where are you?" Wolf asks over the com.

"The one and only. We've found the truth about his island, and it's not what anyone thought. How soon can you and your pack be ready for travel?" Kim asks.

"We can be packed and ready to go in ten minutes. Where are we heading?" Wolf asks.

"We will bring you here in the jet, it's a short trip and I know you've done crazier stunts." Kim says.

"I had a feeling you were going to suggest something crazy. What about Drakken and Ron?" Wolf asks.

"Let me talk to Drakken." Kim.

Echo nods and goes to get Drakken. "So what did you find?"

"More then we bargained for, we will fill you in when you arrive. We will need your help for what's coming." Kim says sounding sad.

"Understood, I'll let you know when were ready to go." He tells Kim and starts barking orders for them to pack up and be ready to go.

Echo returns with Drakken in tow a few minutes later. "What's the meaning of this? I was in the middle of fixing lunch."

"Drakken shut up and listen!" Kim says angrily over the radio. "I want you and Ron to grab what food is there, out cloths, and be ready to leave in eight minutes, and don't try to be a smart ass by putting the food in our cloths."

"Yes Mistress." Drakken says looking angry as he says it.

Drakken goes back inside the hut to relay Kim's orders to Ron while the wolf pack, packs up their gear and prepares to leave. Once packed Wolf, Viper, and Echo sit in the jet at Kim's request, the rest of the pack spreads out on both wings, and the center of the jet holding on. As the jet comes to life and starts to hover up Drakken and Ron come out of the hut holding two bags each. The claw under the jet shots out closing around Ron and Drakken, pulling them up into the air as the jet makes its way towards the mountains.

Kodiak laughs watching Ron and Drakken scream and struggle in the claw as they just barely the tops of the trees. As they get closer to the mountain, and section opens up letting them inside, seeing the hidden world inside the mountain the wolf pack is in awe by its beauty. The jet begins its decent towards the pyramid; a side section opens up on the pyramid letting the jet maneuver in. dropping its two person cargo the jet safely lands in the hanger. As they disembark from the jet a light path appears on the ground guiding them inside. Drakken gets up and dusts himself off looking angry.

Following the path the group is lead to a hallway with rows of rooms on either side of the hallway, and a message on the wall panel. _You can use these rooms to sleep and relax. When you are settled in join us in the computer room._

"Ok, Echo, viper, you come with me. The rest of you stow your gear and find out what you can about this place."

"And where are we supposed to go?" Drakken asks.

"I suggest you go ask them before you piss them off." Wolf says cutting off viper before she says something.

"Where is the computer room?" Ron asks.

The wall panel lights up and a path heads off into the pyramid. Drakken and Ron head off towards the computer room. After a few minutes Wolf, Echo, and Viper make their way to the computer room. Inside they see a large screen in the center of the room with three timers set at different times counting down. There are multiple computers set up, each with a different map location. Kim and Tabitha are looking over a tablet discussing something.

"Kim what's going on?" Wolf asks looking around the room.

"Were trying to find the best way to save everyone." Kim says not looking up.

"Save them from what?" Echo asks.

"What happened to your eyes?" Viper asks shocked to see Kim's eyes.

Tabitha glares at viper. "It's a side effect. Sit down we will fill you in." Kim says calmly.

Kim hands the tablet to Tabitha and walks over to Wolf. Tabitha glares at Viper one more time before turning and sitting next to Sabrina and starts working on one of the computers. Kim begins to explain to wolf what they found out over the past two weeks. The three timers on the screen are count downs for optimal rescue points. She goes on to explain that due to the atlantians arrival to their world has damaged the ley lines disrupting the natural energies of the planet, shortening the life span of the planet.

Echo looks on in disbelief while Viper voices how it all sounds made up and none of it can be proven. Wolf calmly watch's on taking in everything calmly and thinking about her words. To demonstrate how what can't be possible is actually possible; Kim holds up her palm and forms a small tornado of water.

"Just because you don't understand it; doesn't make it any less real." Kim says calmly.

"So what is your plan Kim?" Wolf asks.

"Well first were planning to have talks with country leaders to make plans to save as many people as we can, once we can come to a understanding; we can work on finding a suitable planet for everyone to live." Kim says.

"How do you plan on moving so many people?" Echo asks.

"That…Were still working on. We believe that there are other rift gates spread around the planet. We just need to find and re-activate them." Kim says sounding a little unsure.

"Wait, isn't that the same device that was used to mess with our planet?" Viper asks.

"Yes it is, but according to our studies; traveling between planets uses vastly less power then traveling to a new dimension. We are still running tests to make sure we can do this safely." Tabitha says from her computer.

"And what are you plans for Dr Director?" Wolf asks.

Kim's expression darkens as she crush's the water tornado in her hand. "We will make her pay for what she's done! I know there is something here we can use that will fit for what will do to her." Kim says angrily.

"And if anyone gets in our way, I will personally turn them into the world's brightest Christmas tree." Tabitha says with electricity arcing around her hand.

Echo raises an eyebrow looking at the two women. "I see; and what are your plans for us?" He asks.

"Well that depends on you." Tabitha says turning around to look at the trio. "if you really are here to protect us, then stay out of our way when it comes to dealing with Betty."

"For now I think it would be best for you to contact Agent Du and let him know everything is good." Kim says.

"Ok we will do that, let us know if you need any help with your calculations or anything." Wolf offers.

"Thank you Wolf. We might need Owl, and Ghosts help later, you can use any of the computers of your radio to contact Agent Du." Kim says turning around and going to sit at one of the computers.

"Wait. Don't you need to lower the field first?" Echo asks.

"Not any more, we found out how to adjust the setting to only let the signals we want to bypass the field." Sabrina says.

"Thank you we will report in and let you know what the situation is." Wolf says.

"Good. By the way, Viper do you still have the darts from the gun?" Kim asks.

"Of course I do, why?" Viper says.

"I need one to teach someone a lesson. Ron get up here." Kim says into the intercom.

Wolf and Echo leave to go report to Agent Du, Viper says she will stick around to see what's going to happen. Ron comes into the room a few minutes later looking worried.

"Yes Mistress." He says solemnly.

Sabrina and Tabitha stop what they're doing and watch as Kim takes the dart from Viper and walks over to Ron. "Now I'm going to give you one chance to redeem yourself Ron. Screw this up and ill turn the collar on fully."

Ron swallows looking frightened. "What do I need to do?" He asks shakily.

"Answer my questions. Now tell me, why would you believe anything that one eyed bitch says, over trusting your best friend?" She asks twirling the dart between her fingers.

"She promised to help free you from their control. I only helped her so that I could save you." Ron says.

Kim growls. "Save me from what? I even told you that I am love with them, you need to get it through your think skull, and I'm not the one being controlled here. "Kim shouts.

"You can't be in love with them. It's just sick and wrong for three women to be in love with each other. You should be with me Kim, we were meant to..." Ron begins saying with tears in his eyes but stops as Kim thrust the dart towards his eye stopping just before hitting him.

"Look, were through Ron. We will never get back together." Kim says angrily.

"Talking to him won't help Princess. He's too stupid to see the truth in front of him." Sabrina says.

"Your right Sabrina." Kim says a little sad.

"Kim please, look what you've become, look what they've done to you." Ron says pleading.

"What? Shown me that they can give up on their hatred, and not only live with the people they hated, and fall in love with them?" Kim says sternly.

"No, I'm talking about your attitude; ever since you came to this island you've been more un-trusting, and hateful towards everyone. Mrs. and Mr. Dr Possible would be upset with you if they saw you…" Ron is unable to finish as Kim hits him so hard he goes flying back three feet. Sabrina and Tabitha are and walking towards Kim but stop as she waves them off.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Kim says fuming. "Where the hell were you when they needed something, ANYTHING to let them know I was alive? You have the nerve to tell me that they would be upset because I found two people whom I love, and love me in return?!" Kim shouts her body shacking.

"Hey boy, Kim didn't become they way she is because of her girlfriends. She's like this because she grew up. Unlike you she doesn't she the world in black and white anymore. Thank's to the training and missions she went one with us, she has seen more of the world than most, and yet has never given up on who she truly is. So if you want anyone to blame about her attitude, you can thank me and the rest of the pack." Viper says with a grin.

"Since you can see the truth, ill show it to you! Viper, what will happen to him after I stick him with this?" Kim asks.

Viper looks at Kim a little surprised. "Well first he will show signs of a severe stomach virus, he won't be able to eat or drink because his body will start rejecting it. After that his organs will start to shut down, after that he will slip into a coma, and then death." Viper explains.

Ron looks terrified looking between Kim and Viper. "No it won't. The darts were meant to put you unconscious, not all that."

Kim jabs the needle in Ron's arm. "Then let's see who's right here. When should he get the antidote for this?" Kim asks looking at Viper.

"Hmm with his body I would say he needs it within three hours if he is to recover, after that he will need to take meds for the pain and other effects." Viper says.

"So in two and a half hours we will see how much you learn Ron." Kim says turning and walking away as Ron collapses to the floor vomiting.

"Drakken get up here and clean up this mess." Sabrina says into the com before joining Kim as she walks out of the computer room.

Tabitha walks over and kneels down next to the vomiting Ron. "You should know that I wanted to kill you, it was Kim that wanted to spare your life. It would have been so much easier to kill you and not have to deal with your stupidity. Now I want you to think on everything, and I really do mean _think_, and maybe the rest of your life will not be so bad." She stands up and walks out leaving Ron to writhe in his pain.

"Damn boy, you _really_ pissed her off, I can't wait to see what she has planned for Betty." Viper says pleasantly before she leaves the room.

**KPKPKPKP**

**Wolf**

"What do you have to report Wolf?" Agent Du asks over the com.

"Were in sir, advance atlantian technology is present here, not only that but it Kim, Tabitha, and Sabrina are now atlantians." Wolf says informing Will about what he learned.

"How is that possible?" Will asks confused.

"They did not go into detail sir. Also there seems to be a worldwide threat, they are working on something to save everyone."

"Do you believe them commander?"

"Not yet sir; there is too much unknown information here to make a final decision."

"Hmm I see. What does your gut tell you?"

"It tells me that all our fates rest in the hands of Kim, Tabitha, Sabrina, and Dr Director."

"I was afraid of that. This puts a major wrinkle in our plans. For now keep watching them and offer any help they might need to prevent this war."

"Understood sir, what should we do about Ron and Dr Drakken?"

"For now leave them be. I'm sorry to hear that Ron is a prisoner, but for now I think it best to not interfere with them in that aspect."

"They plan to capture Betty and subject her to the same treatment, if not worse." Echo says.

"I'm sure, but we will deal with that when the time comes. Hopefully we can resolve it peacefully." Will says.

"Understood sir. Wolf and Echo out." Wolf says disconnecting the call.

"Boss are you thinking what I am?" Echo asks.

"Unfortunately I am Echo, this will not end well for the messenger, but there will be no choice in the future."

**KPKPKPKPKPKP**

**Sabrina and Kim.**

Kim and Sabrina walks out of the pyramid in silence, Kim walking with a mix of emotions. Ron mentioning her parents brings up feelings of longing and sadness, she keeps telling herself that he doesn't know what he is talking about, even with everything going on, she knows her parents would be happy for her.

Kim stops in front of the lake outside looking into the water staring at her reflection. _"Have I changed that much?" _She asks her reflection.

"Are you ok Princess?" Sabrina says hugging Kim from behind looking down at their reflection.

Kim shows a sad smile. "Not really. Did I do the right thing Sabrina?"

"With Ron? You didn't have much choice; he is incapable of seeing the truth." Sabrina says.

"No not him. I mean with my family. I miss my brothers and everyone, did I make the right choice by not contacting them so I could keep them safe and out of what were going through?"

"I want to say yes, you care about them enough to do what you can to keep them safe, so its not a bad decision." Sabrina says sympathicaly.

"But it's not the _right_ choice." Kim says looking away from Sabrina's eyes.

Sabrina turns Kim around forcing her to look at her. "Look here Kim, right or wrong, it doesn't matter. You did what you had too, to protect them."

"Why not call them Kim and let them know your ok, and spend some time catching up with them? Tabitha says joining them.

"I'd listen to her Kimmie; she does have some good ideas from time to time." Sabrina says with a smile looking back at Tabitha.

Tabitha grins looking at Sabrina. "At least I can come up with good ideas." She says jokingly.

"With what we have here, we can make sure Betty isn't listening to your call. So let's go and call them ok?" Sabrina says.

"Kim you have given up everything for us, it's only natural that you would feel this way. Let's contact your family and let them know you're good. From what you've told us, I'm sure they will understand the choices you've made." Tabitha says hugging both Kim and Sabrina.

Kim gives both women a kiss thanking them "I love you both so much." She says teary eyed.

"We love you to Kim; now let's go contact your family." Sabrina says.

Pulling Kim with them, Sabrina and Tabitha walk Kim to one of the communication rooms. Kim sits down taking a deep breath. Tabitha pushes a few buttons bringing the screen to life. Kim looks at Tabitha questioningly. "You talk in your sleep love. I was just planning for this moment." She says with a smile.

A image appears on the screen of a older Tim, he is sitting in a room with photos and news paper clippings scattered on the wall, it looks like he hasn't slept in a few days. "Kim? Is that you?" He asks hope in his voice.

Kim smiles trying not to cry. "Yeah it's me Tim. How have you been?"

"I've been ok, studying for my finals and about to get one of my thesis published, oh and of course BEEN worried about you! Why haven't you called us?" Tim says sounding angry.

Kim cringes a little. "I'm sorry about that. I did it to protect your all. I didn't want to get you involved with what's going on."

"Yes with you and Betty, we already know what's going on. She already asked us to help find you, but was quickly turned away when Nana threatened to _pull her ovaries out through her mouth._ She paled at the threat and has never returned. So what's your excuse?" Tim says. "JIM, get in here!" He shouts out.

Sabrina and Tabitha look at Kim with the same question on their lips. "She really said that?"

"Yeah Betty came by Uncle Slims and demanded we help her after mom and dad died. Nana was furious at her and made that threat, there was something in Nana's eyes that said she wasn't bluffing. Now it's your turn, what is going on, and what happened to your eyes?"

Jim comes running into the room wearing nothing but boxer shorts. "Tim what's going on? Wait, is that? Kim! It is you!" Jim runs up to the screen and starts firing off questions at Kim.

It takes a few minutes to calm Jim down before Kim could explain what's going on. She informs them about everything that she went through since disappearing, that her eyes are the side effect of their atlantian DNA. For their part Jim and Tim listen patiently, once Kim finishes her tale. Jim and Tim tell her that they have not only graduated high school but they have started college. Jim has been working part time at the Middleton Space Center. Tim has been working on trying to find Kim and bring her home.

"It's good to see your ok Kim, we've missed you." Tim says.

"So when are you coming home sis?" Jim asks.

Kim smiles. "This is my home now Tweebs, I want you two too visit us here. I can explain more with you two here."

"And how are we going to get to your invisible island?" Jim asks.

"Leave that to us." Sabrina says with a grin.

"Ok that's just creepy; I don't know whether to be happy or scared when she does that." Tim says.

"You can trust them Tim, we will get you're here safely." Kim says.

"We have to go for now. I can't wait to see you in person. I love you both." Kim says.

"You too sis, see you soon." Jim and Tim say together.

As Kim turns off the com she looks at her reflection, and smiles feeling relived to know that her fears were unsubstantiated. _"I may have changed, but I'm still myself."_

"Feel better Princess?" Sabrina asks.

"Much better Firefly; thank you both." Kim says turning towards them. "Now let's go deal with our other problem." Kim says seriously.

Walking out they head to the med bay finding Ron in a bed unconscious, Viper is sitting off to the side watching him with curiosity.

"How is he doing this?" Viper asks as they walk in.

"Doing what?" Kim asks curiously.

"He's somehow fighting my poison. By now he should be in a coma, and yet here he is sleeping peacefully." Viper tells them.

Tabitha walks over to the computer, and turns on the scanner. A light goes over Ron and a 3D image of him appears over his body. They watch as a red light appears at the point Kim jabbed the needle in his arm, it goes out from there along his veins going down into his hand, and up into his chest. The light stops just before his heart as a blue light is preventing it from passing.

"What is that aura around his heart?" Tabitha asks.

"I have no clue; maybe it has something to do with him having those visions about us." Kim says thoughtfully.

"If he can fight the poison, do you think he could fight the collar?" Sabrina asks.

Tabitha types a few commands into the computer and the lights change, an electric blue light extends from his neck going into his brain, and down into his body un hindered. "No that's working fine." Tabitha says pondering. "Unless it only _activates_ when his life is in danger." She says.

"There is only one way to find that out." Viper says with a grin. "That is if you really want to know."

"Let's give him the antidote and find out what he knows." Kim says.

Viper walks over and gives him the antidote. Tabitha switches the view back to his blood stream, and they watch as the antidote erases the red light. Once it reaches his heart the aura around it disappears. They wait for ten minutes before Tabitha uses the collar to waken Ron, he sits up with a start, his eyes wide as he looks around.

"KP? You, you stabbed me! Why would you do that?" Ron asks almost in tears.

"To show you how wrong you were. Do you belie me now that Betty was only using you, or are you going to stay blind to what's in front of you?" Kim asks.

Ron looks at his arm, and then looks at the four women in the room. "I'm sorry Kim. You were right. I was a fool to believe her lies. Can you forgive me?" Ron asks hopefully.

"No." Kim says sternly. "We were best friends Ron, and yet that meant nothing to you. You threw our friendship out the window at the drop of a hat, because of a dream you had. Not only that, but you came here to kill the women I love! How could I ever forgive you?" Kim says seriously.

Ron's world comes crashing down as he listens to Kim. "I understand." He says defeated.

"Good. Now tell us, what was that blue aura around your heart?" Tabitha asks activating his collar.

Ron looks up at Tabitha. "That must have been the Mystic Monkey power protecting me." Ron says in a deadpan voice.

"What is that?" Sabrina asks.

Ron explains what he knows about the MMP, it only kick in when he's in danger, he has tried to gain control over it, but his fears of monkeys prevents him from using the power at will.

"If that's the case, why is it not protecting you against the collar?" Tabitha asks.

"I do not know." Ron says.

"If we left you with your free will, would you continue to try and get Kim to free you?" Sabrina asks.

"Yes, she belongs with me, not with you two." He says with no emotion.

All three women let out a low growl towards Ron, their elemental power coming to life briefly. Viper watches the display licking her lips. "Ok that's hot." Viper says to herself.

"How far would you go to take me away from them?" Kim asks through gritted teeth.

"I would render them helpless, and then take you away while they recover." He says.

Tabitha barks out a laugh. "You really think you could do it?"

"I was trained to be a ninja, and know how to sneak and hide when need be. It wouldn't be hard to take two of Vipers poisons and inject you with them. While she is giving you two the antidotes I would make my escape with Kim." He explains.

"Have to admit, it's a good plan, if he could actually pull it off." Viper says.

The women calm down, letting their power fade. "Then you will have no free will." Tabitha says seriously.

"Go do something useful, just get out of our sight!" Sabrina says.

Ron leaves the room. "Calm down Viper, already told you we don't share." Kim says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. A girl can dream." Viper says before leaving the room.

"She gets turned on by power." Kim says.

"Interesting." Tabitha says curiously.

"Let's get back to finding away to save everyone. We still have a lot to learn about these gates, and what's going to happen." Kim says.

"I have a better Idea." Sabrina says with a grin. She walks up and gives Kim a kiss, squeezing her ass. "How about we go and have some fun?" She asks batting her eyes at Kim.

"I second that motion." Tabitha says walking over to kiss Kim.

"Its two to one Princess, you lose." Sabrina and Tabitha pick up Kim and take her to their room.

**KPKPKP**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Till next time.**


End file.
